Discovered Talent
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: Clary is an ordinary girl that loves music. When singer, Jace, comes to her school, hosting auditions for teenagers to perform with him, she doesn't go but one accidental eavesdropping from him, her life changes. Maybe the person she hates the most turns to the love of her life. Her talents will be discovered and maybe she's going to have a chance at love. All Human.
1. Concert

**So this is a new song that I'm writing. And I hope you like it. Disclaimers are at the bottom.**

* * *

Clary POV

The music blasted in my ears.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to places I never been, till you put me down._

It was my favorite song for now. I sat on my soft ocean blue bed, muttering along with the lyrics. Isabelle was also there. She was my best friend and was on my laptop.

"Oh, he's so dreamy," she said. I took one of my ear buds out and looked at her.

"Who?" I asked, sitting next to her. I looked at the screen and saw the cocky singer, Jace Herondale.

I groaned.

"Really Isabelle, what do you see in him?" I asked her. Isabelle was in love with him. But she couldn't for real love him since she was dating my other best friend, Simon Lewis.

"By the Angel, Clary, look at this Golden God! With his perfect blonde locks, sexy smile, and his hot, toned muscles," she said, drifting off to Jace land. I rolled my eyes. Clearly I wasn't a big fan of Jace, wait let me rephrase that, I hate Jace.

I don't get why girls ogle over him. He was just a teenager that came out of nowhere and wrote one stupid song and became famous. His songs always preferred to girls and about love and all that gross stuff. I knew he was a player but still he was a Demon to me.

"OMG! They are selling tickets to his concert that's going to be here!" she screamed. She took me by the shoulders.

"What if we get the tickets?" she said to me, electricity in her eyes. She was going cuckoo.

"How are we going to get tickets anyway?" I asked, I regretted those words.

She clicked around on the Jace Herondale website, trying to figure it out.

Then, "A-ha! They say that there will be a little trivia contest with his songs on the radio, which starts," she said, clicking down more, "right now!"

I flinched at how loud and high pitched her voice was.

"Turn on the radio!" she demanded. I sighed and got up to turn on my purple radio. I turned on the station.

"_Okay, so if you know, we are selling tickets to Jace Herondale's concert in Manhattan. One winner will get the ticket and can bring a friend they prefer to bring. So let's get this started, shall we? Plus you will have to call the station which is 345-NYBuzz."_

Isabelle immediately took out her bejeweled cell phone and put in the number and stayed put, listening carefully to the radio.

I put my chin on my hand, obviously bored. I sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna get something to drink," I announced and left, which Isabelle clearly ignored.

I went downstairs. I found my brother, Jonathan on the couch watching reruns of _CSI: New York._

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, why is there screaming up there?" he asked. His fair, white hair getting in his black eyes.

"Isabelle. She's going crazy with Jace and the concert," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Well, that makes sense," he said and turned his attention back to the show. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle and made my way back up to my room.

I opened my door and I saw Isabelle jumping around, smiling like a maniac, with the phone to her ear. I listened to the radio.

"_What's your name?"_

"Isabelle Lightwood," she said.

"_Well, Isabelle, you just one yourselves two tickets to the concert, front row."_

"Oh my Angel," Isabelle screeched.

"_And who are you bringing?"_

She looked at me and I started shaking my head.

"I'm bringing my friend, Clarissa Morgenstern," she declared and my jaw dropped. Are you serious? I did a face palm.

"_Well text me the address of where you live and the tickets will be delivered. I hope you enjoy the concert tomorrow,"_ the announcer said and hung up.

Isabelle hung up and screamed. She took me into a hug and started to jump around. That's when the door banged open and Jonathan appeared with a frying pan.

"What's going on, is there a murderer in here?" he asked, looking around frantically.

"No, I just one me and Clary tickets to Jace's concert!" Isabelle said.

"Oh," Jonathan said, putting the pan down.

"Really, a pan?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't know what to do. I heard screaming so I grabbed this and came here," he said, closing the door and leaving us.

"Do I have to go?" I asked, flopping onto my bed.

"Yes," she said.

I groaned.

"Well, it's getting late. I better get going. See you tomorrow," she said and left. I looked at the clock. It was eleven. I got up, and put my soft, fuzzy purple pajama pants on with a white tank top and turned off the lights. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Buzz, buzz._

I groaned and looked at my phone. It was Isabelle. I picked up.

"Hello," I said, groggily.

"_I just got the tickets!" she yelled._

"That's why you called me this early in the morning?" I groaned. Mostly on my Sundays, I slept late.

"_Clary, it is eleven in the morning. Wake up,_" she said and hung up. I put my phone back on the night stand and my face planted in my black fuzzy pillow.

_I should wake up, since I can't go back to sleep._

I pushed off the bed and did my morning routine.

I put on a white tank top with a peace sign on it, soft blue skinny jeans, and white and blue high tops. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony- tail and made my way downstairs.

I went into the kitchen, where my mother, Jocelyn with her dark red hair in a knot, making breakfast, my father, Valentine reading the newspaper, and Jonathan eating, like the pig he is.

"Hey, Clary," Jonathan said with a mouth full of food.

"You know it's rude to talk with food in your mouth?" I told him and he just smirked.

"Hey, Sweetheart, you want something to eat?" my mother asked.

"No thanks, I'm going to Isabelle's," I told her.

"Jonathan told me Isabelle and you are going to a concert," my dad said, putting the paper down.

I sighed.

"Yeah, she's making me go," I said.

"Well, call us when you get home okay," he said and I nodded my head.

"See you later," I called back when I left the kitchen. I went outside to the bright sunny day.

I walked to the Lightwood's house or mansion, per say. They didn't really live that far from me; only a twenty five minute walk.

I walked up the drive way to the crimson house with blue window shades. Their house was beautiful; they even had a row of muti colored tulips that lined the house's border. I walked up the stairs and rang the door bell.

Marsye Lightwood opened the door.

"Hello Clary," she said with a beautiful smile that lit up her blue eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Lightwood," I greeted back.

"Now Clary, remember, you can call me Marsye, same with Robert," she said, letting me come inside.

"Okay," I said.

"You're here to see Isabelle?" she asked, I nodded and that was when the boys of the house came in.

Robert and Alec were talking and Max was on Alec's shoulders.

They looked at me.

"Hey Clary," Alec said; his eyes the same as his mothers.

"Hey Alec, hi Robert, hey Max," I greeted them.

"It's nice to see you again, Clary," Robert said. His brown eyes having a spark to them. I smiled and Max waved his hands at me.

"Hi Clary," Max, with his gray eyes behind his oversized glasses, said. He was small for his age but why should I judge him when I was also small for my age. I was sixteen but I looked like I was in a thirteen year olds body.

Then, pondering down the stairs was Isabelle.

"Clary, you're here," she said and took me by the arm and dragged me to her room. I examined her outfit of the day: a red silk blouse with designer black jeans and black heeled boots.

I didn't see why she had to dress up like this every day, when it was just an ordinary day but this day, we were going to see _Jace._

We entered her black painted room with gold sponging on the walls. Her room was messier than ever compared to my room: a light lavender with baby blue stripes on the walls and was way neater and cleaner than Isabelle's room.

Her TV was on and it was on the channel, I didn't know what it was called since I don't watch it, where celebrities were interviewed and announced all their new music, movies, and what not.

It's not like I hate them, it's just most of them are okay and the other half were just mean and snooty. And I love music and playing music and making up music.

"Jace is going to be interviewed and he's going to talk about the concert!" Isabelle screamed. She was overly obsessed with him.

"Isabelle, I think you're too obsessed with this. Try to calm down. There is no need to have a seizure and take you to the hospital because you saw Jace," I said, sitting on her hot pink bed.

"You're right. I just need to-," she stopped on her sentence and screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jace," she pointed to the TV and plopped down next to me.

"Big deal," I said, which she completely ignored.

He was being interviewed with one of the reporters.

"Jace, how are you feeling with the concert tonight?" he asked him.

"Can't wait to see all my fans, especially the girls," he said, winking at the camera. I had to roll my eyes. He was cocky as ever.

"So, is anything special going to happen this time?"

"Just going to perform some songs but I'm gonna stay in Manhattan longer than usual."

"Why's that?" the reporter asked.

"Because there's a contest at a high school in Manhattan that will be raffled. And if the high school that I pick is chosen, I will be there and auditions will be held to sing with me and perform with me with a song that will be made together," he said with a smirk.

_Bastard._

"Well, that is very cool. You heard it, if you're school is chosen, you might get the chance to perform and work with the Golden God himself," the reporter said and left.

I saw Isabelle take in a breath.

"You scream, I will choke you to death," I threaten. Her eyes widened and let the air out. I thought she was going to scream but she put a pillow to her face and screamed into it, making a muffling sound.

She put the pillow down.

"I hope our school gets picked," she says.

"Izzy, even if our school gets picked, you're going to have to audition others," I said.

"I know. Hey, are you auditioning?" she asked, her really dark eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I don't even like the guy, so why should I audition?" I asked. Her face soften.

"Clary, I heard you play and sing before, you should go at it. Even if you hate Jace, you should just do it so people can recognize your talent. And maybe your art talents too," she said.

I sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to," I said, looking at my hands. It was silent for a while till she broke it.

"Okay, so how about we go shopping, so we can look hot at the concert," she says, getting up and getting her purse.

I groaned.

"Why can't I wear my own clothes and you go buy something, just this once," I pleaded. She sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but next time, you're dressing up," she declared and took my hand. We both said goodbye to her family and she grabbed her keys from the key holder and we were out the door.

She had a silver convertible and the top was down. I was kinda jealous since I didn't have a car yet but at least she gives me drives.

She ignited the engine and we were off to the mall.

* * *

"Can we go now, my feet are going to fall off," I complained. We were in the mall for at least three hours and my feet were killing me.

"After we go to one more store and then we can leave," she said and dragged me to the last store of the day.

She looked through the racks of clothes. Since I wasn't buying anything, I was her pack mule; carrying her bags as we go.

"Do you like this?" she asked, holding up a red sequined v neck top that had ruffles on the neck line. It was cute.

"Yeah, you should try it on," I said and she did.

She was in the dressing room for eight minutes and came out with the top in her hands.

"May look cute but not my style, she said and put it back on the rack. Then she picked out a pair of black heels; black suede heels.

"These look cute," she said and put them on.

"And they fit," she says. She takes them off and buys them.

"Finally," I said. We go to her car and I sigh.

"That was fun," she says.

"That's your definition of the mall, mine is prison," I said.

"Oh, Clary," she said and drove off.

* * *

It was almost three and she stopped at my house.

"Go get your clothes and you'll change at my house," she said.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered and I made my way to my house.

"Back so soon," it was my dad.

"Hey, where's mom and Jonathan?" I asked.

"Grocery shopping," he said.

"I'm going to sleep over her house," I say.

"Okay," he said. He was absolutely the best dad ever.

"I love you dad," I say. He looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," he said. I went upstairs. I grabbed the clothes I was going to wear and the clothes I was going to wear at school. I brought my tooth brush and my PJs.

I put them in a canvas bag and left, saying goodbye to daddy.

I remember that I always called him daddy, even now. I got back in the car and she drove to her house, which was only seven minutes.

We got out the car and went inside.

"So the concert starts at eight, so we at least have five hours left to get ready," she says while going up the stairs.

"But it doesn't take five hours to get ready, Isabelle," I argued.

"Yeah but not if you know me," she says, and flounces of to her bedroom. This was going to be hell for me.

She tried on multiple clothing she had in her closet and drawers. I was still in my clothes from this morning. Two hours passed and I was watching TV.

"I think I found the outfit," she exclaims.

"Good for you," I said, clearly bored.

"What are you doing, get ready," she says, and walks into her bathroom and left me in her room to change. I sighed and got out my clothes from the canvas bag. I had a red frill bustier top with blue crushed and ripped effect jeans and red high top sneakers.

It looked cute on me, so I sat back down.

Isabelle came out and she was wearing a black bustier top with a mocha colored lace belt, I think, with designer black jeans and the heels she bought from the store we went.

"Wow," we both said, looking at each other.

"Let's do make up," she says.

"Oh no, you can do make up, I'm not wearing any," I said.

"Why?"

"You're dragging me to his and if I'm going, no make up," I stated.

"Fine," she said and started.

* * *

It was time to go.

"Where are the tickets?" I asked.

"Right here," she said, pulling them out of one of her drawers. Isabelle's make up looked beautiful on her.

"Let's go, I just want to get this over with," I said.

"Oh you two look beautiful!" Marsye exclaimed. We smiled and said our goodbyes.

We entered the car and she drove to the concert.

* * *

There were a lot of people there. But there was also a line.

"This is going to take forever," I said. Maybe staying in line was a good thing.

"No, we are getting in there now," she declared and dragged me to the front, where the body guard was.

"Hey, you can't skip," he said.

"Well, we have tickets," Isabelle said and gives it to the man.

"You two are the winners?" he asked and Isabelle nodded.

"Well, go on in," he said and gave the tickets back to them.

We walked through the door and entered the stadium. People were everywhere.

"C'mon," she said and grabs my hand and pulls me to the front of the row. We were right in front of the stage.

Isabelle screamed.

"I can't wait!"

"Yeah," I said. I sighed. We sat in our seats. The light dimmed and then spotlight.

Jace was in the middle and everyone screamed except for me.

Dancers came out and the music started.

_Much as you blame yourself,_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love,_

_That was even remotely real_

_How can you understand_

_Something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby, if you let me,_

_I can help you out with all of that_

He started to dance and the dancers followed his lead. I furrowed my brow a bit, maybe this would be entertaining.

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in numbness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

He danced around the stage. Every girl was screaming for him. I just concentrated on his lyrics. I don't know why but I just did.

_Hey, hey_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby, oh_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you,_

_Let me love you,_

_Oh_

_Ooh,_

He went to the front of the stage, still dancing. Girls were reaching their hands out, as if he would touch them. I rolled my eyes but Isabelle grabbed me by the arm and pushed up to the stage.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes,_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one_

_To remind you what it is to smile, yeah_

_I would like to show you_

_What true love can really do_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in numbness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

He looked around the crowd, as if to find someone. I crossed my arms. Isabelle was practically trying to make me deaf with her screaming. I sighed.

_Oh, oh, oh, hey_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you_

_Girl, let me love you, baby_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats,_

_For every heart that beats_

_Heart that beats,_

_Heart that beats,_

_Heart that beats_

_Heart that beats_

Again, he looked around and his eyes landed on me. He stared at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes._ Great,_ sarcasm entering my mind. He kept looking at me as he sung and danced.

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl, let me help_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl, let me love you,_

_A heart in darkness_

_Is brought to life,_

_I'll take you there_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Darlin', let me love you, baby_

_Love you, baby, hey_

_(Girl, let me love you)_

_Let me love you, baby_

_You, babe_

_Ooh, ooh, oh_

He finished the song but his eyes were still on me. Everyone cheered, I kept my mouth shut and turned around and sat in my seat. My elbow on the arm of the chair and my chin in my hand.

"Thank you, for coming to my show," he said. Again everyone screamed; from, 'Jace!' to 'I love you!' to 'Marry me!'

I just wanted to throw up. He performed some more songs. I put my head in my hands. I couldn't stand this guy. His lyrics though, we something. Especially his first song. I kinda, maybe, a little liked it.

He was finished singing.

"Remember there will be a raffle for which school I go to. And if I pick your school, auditions will be held for you, if you want to sign up, to perform and make a song with me," he said and then left the stage.

"Finally," I said.

Isabelle and I walked out.

"That was so awesome," she said, getting into the car.

"For you maybe," I said.

"I saw him looking at you. He couldn't stop looking at you," she said with a smile.

"So, he'll forget me anyway. Now, can we go, I'm tired," I said.

She drove off.

* * *

We were at her house and I put on my PJs. I got into her bed. I had to sleep the other way but it was okay. It was like we were little kids again.

"Night Clary," she said.

"Goodnight," I said and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

**So i know it's not that good but I was trying to get you all to get to know the characters and all and i promise it will get better in the upcoming chapters. Plus i need help. I don't know any public high schools in Manhattan and the internet isn't helpful right now. So if any of you know PM me or put it on your review. I hope you like this chapter, too.**

**Disclaimers**

***I don' own the characters**

***I don't own I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift**

***I don't own Let Me Love You by Ne-Yo**

**And I don't own the upcoming songs that will appear in the upcoming chapters. But review and i hope you like . c: **

**Also, check out my other stories, especially One More Night. It's in a competition, so vote for that and that's all.**


	2. Don't Call Me Red

**Thanks for you guy's reviews and it make me really happy. So here is another chapter and I am certainly loving how this is going right now. So i hope you like this. Disclaimers at the bottom.**

* * *

Clary POV

I woke up from Isabelle's black and pink alarm clock. I sat up and stretched. I looked at Isabelle, she was still sleeping, so I shook her.

"Wake up," I said to her.

She mumbled something, I knew she was saying no and complaining that she doesn't want to get up.

I rolled my eyes. I kept shaking her, still she didn't wake up. I grabbed one of her pillows and started hitting her with it.

"Wake," hit, "up," hit. I kept hitting her until she rolled onto her back and looked at me, blocking the pillow.

"Okay, I'm up," she said, sitting up. I looked at the clock, seven forty five.

I stretched again and got my toothbrush from my canvas bag. I went into her bathroom and started to brush my teeth. Isabelle followed and did the same thing. Once we were done, we went back into her room and she put the radio on.

"_Okay, here's our next song on our morning playlist: Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G singing their new song, Oath," _the announcer said. The song started.

_Yo!_

_My best friend best friend till the very end_

_Cuz' best friends best friends don't have to pretend_

_You need a hand and I'm right there right beside you_

_You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you_

_'Member the time-time-times sneakin' out the house_

_All of the time-time-times that you had your doubts_

_And don't forget all the trouble we got into_

_We got something you can't undo-do_

I looked at Isabelle and she smiled. This was like our anthem. She grabbed a pink hairbrush and started to sing along.

_Laughing so damn hard_

_Crashed your dads new car_

_All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

She grabbed a black brush and tossed it to me, she continued to sing.

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

She smiled at me and I had to smile back. I started to sing the next verse of the song.

_I know I drive you crazy, hmm...sometimes_

_I know I call you lazy, and that's most times_

_But you complete me, and that's no lie_

_You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie_

_We in the car sing sing singing our song_

_Walk in the building, tear it down like we're King Kong_

_And in my eyes you can do-do no wrong_

_You got a best friend? Sing, sing along_

We both started to sing, laughing and dancing around like little girls having an imaginary concert.

_(Laugh!) Laughing so damn hard_

_(Crash!) Crashed your dad's new car_

_(All!) All the scars we share_

_I promise, I swear_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

She grabbed me and hugged me. She pulled back and sung the lyrics to me.

_(ohhh) I'll never let you go_

_(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_(ohhh) Just thought that you should know_

_(ohhh) This is my oath to you_

I smiled. She was my best friend till the end and no doubt that will ever change in life.

_Yeah!_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

_(ohhh) You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah_

_(ohhh) Whoa, this is my oath to you_

_(ohhh) Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_(ohhh) And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you_

The song stopped and we laughed together.

"I miss doing this when we were little," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, I felt like a kid," I admitted, putting the brush down.

We sighed, remembering the good ole days. I shook out of my reverie and started to put on my clothes I brought from home.

I was done in under ten minutes, but Isabelle took at least thirty minutes.

"Okay, let's go to school," she said. I grabbed my bag and headed out with her.

"Morning," Alec said from downstairs.

"Morning Alec," we both said.

"Meet you at school," Isabelle hummed and grabbed her keys. We entered her car and she drove off.

* * *

"I seriously, couldn't believe that you went to that Jace concert," Simon said. We were in first period, math. This was the only class we had together but at least I saw him in lunch.

"Well, your girlfriend dragged me there. She is crazy obsessed with that egoistic, Brittany Spears wannabe pop star. (I have nothing against Brittany, I love her!)

"Well, his songs are a little good and catchy," Simon said.

"Not you too," I groaned, but I had to admit her was a little right.

Our teacher came in and we took out seats.

"Okay, we have an assembly today, so you guys don't have three periods to go to. They told me that we go to the large gym. We listen to our speaker and then some other stuff, they won't tell us. Then lunch and go back to your schedule," he said.

Thank god that I still go to art and music class. Those were my favorite classes from school.

"So when they call for us on announcements, head to the large gym," he said. He sat down and got on his computer, so we were free to talk.

"So, what do you think's going to happen?" Simon asked. I shrugged but I pretty much knew what was going to happen, the so called, Golden God was here.

"Everyone to the large gym, everyone to the large gym," our principal said. We got up and I put my bag on my shoulders.

We walked through the halls and saw Isabelle.

"Hey," she said, putting her arm around Simon's waist, as he did the same.

"Hey," Simon said.

I just sighed and entered the gym. There were so many people in the gym; that the three of us had to sit on the floor. We talked for a while, till our principal came out.

"Everyone, quiet down, quiet down," he said. Everyone did.

"So, who's ready to see our special guest?" he asked everyone. People were saying, 'Me' or 'I do.'

"Well, how about he shows himself," he said and then the gym doors opened and, guess who came out?

Every single girl was screaming when Jace came out, including Isabelle. I clamped my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound and I saw that Simon was doing the same. Jace was smirking, enjoying the moment he was having. He waited for everyone to quiet down.

"I do believe that most of you know me?" he asked. People were nodding and some were in Jace world.

"Well, how many people know about the raffling?" he asked. A lot of people raised my hand, including me.

"Your school has been picked. Everyone will audition. You're choice though. So if you want to perform with me, I prefer you to come tomorrow. It's going to be all day, so you better get practicing," Jace said.

People were talking what they would sing for the audition. I groaned.

"What song am I going to sing?" Isabelle asked. I looked at her and she gasped.

"I should do a duet with someone. Simon," she looked at him.

"I love you, but I am not going. Can't really stand the guy," Simon said. Isabelle scowled at him and looked at me.

"Clary," she asked.

"I told you already, I'm not going to do it," I repeated.

"Then who am I going to sing with?" she whined.

"How about Maia," I preferred.

"Wonderful idea," she said with a grin.

"Who wants to hear me sing a song?" Jace interrupted everyone's reverie and everyone cheered.

"We are so lucky. We get to see him perform again!" Isabelle yelled in glee.

"Yay," I said with a faux happy voice.

Jace went into position and started the song.

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Never had much faith in love or miracles_

_Never wanna put my heart on the line_

_But swimming in your world is something spiritual_

_I'm born again every time you spend the night_

He started to dance, making his way to the front, making the girls scream for him.

_Cause your kiss takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your kiss takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, For too long_

_Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

He dropped to his knees, looking around.

_You bring me to my knees_

_You make me testify_

_You can make a sinner change his ways_

_Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light_

_And right there is where I wanna stay_

_Cause your kiss takes me to paradise_

_Yeah your kiss takes me to paradise_

_And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out Heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

He got up and then again, his eyes found mine. They lit up and he started to smirk and winked at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Can't I just stay here_

_Spend the rest of my days here_

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven_

_For too long, for too long_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Ooh!_

_Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah yeah year yeah_

_Ooh!_

He was huffing and finished the song. Everyone cheered and he gave the microphone to our principal.

"Wasn't that amazing? So, practice if you're auditioning tomorrow. Now, Jace and his manager were nicely do throw a party in the field. So go party!" everyone raced outside. I could hear the loud music pounding through the walls.

"Hey, are you coming?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't think so. You two should go and you better find Maia before she sings by herself or finds a partner," I said. She gave me a sympathetic smile and left with Simon. I sighed and headed the other way. Wrestling through the crowd of people, I finally made it through and exited the gym and walked down the hallway. It was super quiet now.

"Aren't you going to the party?" a voice asked behind me. I turned and what do you know, the God himself is there.

"Why would I go to a party that was planned by _you?" _I asked.

"Well I see you have a temper," Jace said.

"Well I don't like egoistic, cocky, arrogant pop stars," I stated and turned away.

"C'mon, Red. I'm not that bad, am I?" I heard footsteps coming closer and I sharply turned around; making him stopped abruptly in front of me.

"First, don't' call me Red and second, why are you following me?" I asked him, clearly annyed by his company.

"Well, what shall I call you?"

"I would never tell you my name," I said.

"Well, Red it is," he said with a grin and I scoffed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" he yelled.

"Anywhere that's far away from you," I yelled back and headed to the art room.

* * *

I was drawing the flower vase on the pew. It had been an hour and a half since the party started and my encounter with the _star_. I finished and put the pencil down. I looked at my drawing. It was good but not that good like my mother. My mother was a pro at art. She could draw something random and perfect it instantly.

I wished I was like her. I sighed.

I didn't feel like drawing anymore, so I looked outside. I saw people dancing and talking. I even saw Maia and Jordan together.

I sighed. All my friends were in a relationship but me.

"Forever alone," I said softly. I walked out and wandered again. I leaned against a locker and slid down.

I didn't want to go to the party and I was tired to draw or play music. I put my head in my arms and drew my legs up. I felt myself drift off and go to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up," someone shook me awake. I woke up and saw Isabelle in my face.

"How long was I out?" I asked. She shrugged.

"The party is over," she said; I was out for at least an hour.

"C'mon, let's go to lunch," she said and helped me up.

"So, how's the party?" I asked, as we walked to the cafeteria.

"It's was super fantabulous!" she said.

"Where's Simon?" I asked.

"He's with Maia and Jordan and Maia agreed to sing with me," she said. Today was a giddy day for her.

"That's great," I said.

"I wish you were doing this. You would be picked for sure," she said. I smiled and linked my arms with hers and entered the lunch room.

We sat at our usual table, near the windows that had a view of the beautiful courtyard.

"So, what song are we going to do?" Maia asked Isabelle, who was in thought.

"I don't know. Let me think for a while," she said.

It's been a while but she couldn't think of anything.

"How about you come over to my house?" she asked Maia, who nodded.

"Jordan, are you going to audition," Isabelle asked and he shook his head.

Isabelle gaped.

"What is wrong with you three," she indicated to me, Simon, and Jordan, "it's just an audition. I understand why Clary isn't doing it but you two?"

"We're guys and we don't sing with wannabe's," Jordan said.

I chuckled.

"Well, how about you tell that to the wannabe himself," Isabelle pointed to Jace, who was entering the room. Everyone turned and threw themselves at him, mostly girls. I rolled my eyes. Eye rolling was a trend for me this week, I guess. He was smirking put clearly pushing them away. He looked uncomfortable. He was walking to the courtyard area. Well, I think I know why. His car was parked right next to the courtyard area.

He turned his head and saw me.

"I'll see you later, Red," he said and left. I huffed.

"I see that you two might have a thing," Jordan said.

"We do not have a thing," I said.

The rest of school was horrible. He kept winking at me and smiling at me.

He was going to make my school life a living hell.

* * *

**So i hope you like this and review please.**

**Disclaimers**

***I do not own Oath by Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G**

***I do not own Locked Out Of Heaven by Bruno Mars**

**Review Please :D c:**


	3. You're The One

Clary POV

Yesterday was a pain. After I grabbed my stuff from Isabelle's and went home, I crashed on my bed. But the good thing about today was that we didn't have classes because of the auditions today. I got dressed: a black tank top with a plaid red button up shirt and blue skinny jeans and my red converses. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs, where everyone was on their normal positions: mom cooking, dad reading the newspaper at the head of the table, and Jonathan at the other end eating.

"Hey," Jonathan greeted.

"Hi," I said, sitting next from him.

"Are you auditioning?" he asked. My dad looked at me and I shook my head.

"Auditioning for what?" Dad asked.

"Jace is at our school and posting auditions to see who will perform with him," I explained.

"And you aren't doing it?" he asked and I nodded.

"Why? You are very talented, Clary. I've seen you play instruments that look impossible to do, especially with a violin," Dad said.

It was true, I was a pro at the violin. It may be a classical instrument but the way I played it was like a violinist who rocked out.

"You should try," Jonathan said and Mom sat across from me, giving me a plate of blueberry pancakes. I ate it and heard a honking outside.

"See you guys," I said. Jonathan went to a different school. A boarding school, it was his punishment from his prank on dad that accidentally pranked mom instead, so she signed him up for a boarding school in Manhattan.

I walked out the door and saw Maia and Isabelle. I got in the back seat.

"So, you guys ready for your audition?" I asked.

"Yeah," Maia said.

"What song are you singing?" I asked, scooting up and resting my arms on the seats and made myself comfy in the gap between the seats.

"Grenade by Bruno Mars," Isabelle announced.

"Clary, I'm kinda sad that you aren't auditioning. You're like a music prodigy or something. You should be a legend with your music," Maia said to me.

I just sighed and the two talked about the audition for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we got out of the car and entered the school, it was a mob in there. People huddling together in the halls, barely enough room to move around but we managed to find our way through the crowd.

We found Jordan with Simon and Alec. We walked over to them.

"Hey," I said and they greeted me back.

"So, Alec, how's Magnus?" Maia asked him.

"He's doing fine," Alec said. Magnus and Alec were dating and Magnus went on a world trip with his family.

They were so cute together.

The announcements came on.

"_Okay, students who are auditioning, make a line either at the large gym or auditorium. Good luck to you all and have a great day. The rest of you may watch, if you please," _and the speakers cut off.

"Good luck," I said to Isabelle and Maia and hugged them.

"Thanks," they said and left.

"What now?" I asked.

"We go watch the auditions," Simon said.

"Where, gym or auditorium?"

"I say auditorium," Jordan said.

"Yeah, most people are going to the gym," Alec said and we headed to the auditorium.

* * *

We opened the doors when we got there and sat in the middle. We were the only ones that weren't auditioning and that was fine by me. There was a huge line, not compared to the one near the gym, and we saw Isabelle and Maia in the middle. I looked around and my eyes lay on a blonde in the front, Jace.

I looked away. There were three others with him. One looked like Jace's age but older by a year, maybe. He looked Spanish. With tanned skin and black locks. Who was he? When he turned around, I instantly knew who he was.

It was Raphael. He was part of the Herondales Industry but he wasn't arrogant like Jace.

He was a Hispanic singer and rapper and was mind blowing.

Next to him were a woman and man. I knew who they were too, they were famous also, Jace's parents.

His mother, Celine, was a fashion designer and a model. His father, Stephen, was a music producer and a movie producer.

Celine stood up.

"We are starting the auditions and good luck. Whoever is first come up," she said and sat back down. Jace turned around and spotted me and smiled.

_Damn it_, I was sure that he wouldn't see me but that didn't go as planned. I tried to avoid his gaze and he turned back around when this girl named Brie Jackson came up on the stage with a saxophone. I remembered that you could sing, dance, or play an instrument to win.

She was really good, but was a little slow in tempo, but she was still good. After she was done. Another person went and it continued. It was almost Isabelle and Maia's turn but I felt my phone start ringing. I looked at who was calling and it was, _Magnus? _Why was he calling me?

I went outside and picked up.

"Why are you calling me and not your boyfriend?" I asked him.

"_It's nice to speak with you too_," Magnus said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked.

"_My trip is cut short and I told Alec I would be back next month but I want to surprise him tomorrow and I need your help. I want you to take him to Central Park at eight," _he said.

"Okay," I agreed. Magnus was my friend and always helped me in situations so this was my good giving to him.

"_Thanks, Sweetie. See you tomorrow_," he said and hung up. I rolled my eyes at his nick name for me and went back inside and saw that Isabelle and Maia coming down. I missed it.

I went back to my seat.

"I missed it," I said.

"Don't worry, we recorded it and who did you talk to?" Alec asked.

"My mom called to see if I had any money since I'm going to go out with Isabelle and all," I lied, well half lied. I was going out with Isabelle for her amazing work tonight.

"Oh," was all Alec said.

* * *

A few hours passed and I was bored. I looked over and they were sleeping. I looked at the line, it wasn't even halfway yet. I got up and stretched and left.

I walked around the school. Saw some people but not a lot. I looked and saw that I walked to the music room. It was empty. Instruments were on the walls in on racks.

I grabbed a guitar and a stool. I put the stool in the middle of the room and sat down. I strummed the strings and tuned it. I put my hands on it and started to play a song that I made at home.

Jace POV

It has been hours and I was tired. We were watching auditions and it was starting to bore me. I nudged at Raphael and he looked at me.

"Tell them that I'm going to take a break," I said and he nodded. I got up and left. That's when I saw a girl with red hair enter a room. The same girl that I talked to. I followed her and saw that she had a guitar and was playing it expertly and was singing.

_She read me the note he left on her bed_

_Snuck in her room right after she left_

_And put petals on the ground_

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall_

_I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love_

_And where is he now_

I was surprised. I didn't know that she could play and sing. I listened again.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat_

_Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing_

_And I've never been where they are_

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

Her song was enchanting and beautiful and I guessed that was the name of the song.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game_

_In the front row screamin out his name_

_As he turns to her and smiles_

_Everywhere I look people holding hands_

_When am I gonna get my chance at love_

_My chance at love_

'_Cause she's with him, I'm still hurting_

_Try to pretend but it's not working_

_I just wanna be where they are_

I silently walked up and sat in a chair silently, studying her as I go.

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_My heart is waiting for your love_

_My hand is waiting for your touch_

_My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

She was putting so much emotion to the song that I was literally hypnotized.

_I wanna be blown away_

_I wanna be swept off my feet_

_I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe_

_I wanna be lost in love_

_I wanna be your dream come true_

_I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you_

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

_Beautiful, Call me beautiful_

_Call me beautiful, Call me b-e-a-utiful_

She finished the song and I stared at her. She was too talented and amazing. She still didn't notice me and put the guitar down and walked out. I got up and exited, watching her go.

She was the one. I quickly ran to the auditorium and saw that auditions were over and Red was talking with her friends. I ran to my parents and Raphael.

"Jace, you were gone for so long and missed a lot of the auditions," my dad said.

"Yeah, sorry, but I think I found someone that is very talented and can sing and play," I said.

"Who?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know her name but it's her," I said and pointed to where she was but she wasn't there anymore and neither her friends.

"Who, there is no one there," my mom said. Where did she go? But I think I knew where she went.

"Wait, follow me, I think in know where she is," I said and led them to the music room.

Clary POV

I was finished playing my song, I just played out of boredom and made my way back. I saw that Jace wasn't there anymore. Auditions were over and found Isabelle.

"I didn't see you, where were you?" she asked.

"Got an important phone call," I said to her.

"Who?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later but I'll watch the ones they recorded," I promised and she smiled. I hugged her and saw Jace running back inside. What was he in a hurry?

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and saw Aline. She was gay to and her girlfriend, Helen Blackthorn, was somewhere but not with her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, do you guys want to go to Ms. Dawson's class? She really needs company," Aline said and we agreed and walked to the music room.

Once we were there, I saw Helen and Ms. Dawson.

"Hello," Ms. Dawson greeted. We greeted back and sat on the bleachers.

"What are we going to do?" Alec asked.

"This is a music room, Alec. What to do when we can play instruments or have a little battle," the music teacher said. She was young, in her twenties, and had long brown locks, with cloud blue eyes.

"I want to do that," Aline said and we agreed.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" she asked.

"I vote Clary goes," Isabelle announced.

"I second that vote," Simon said.

Everyone else started to vote that I go first and I smiled. I got down from the bleachers.

"Grab an instrument, Clary," Ms. Dawson said. I went over to where the instruments were and picked out a violin. I smiled.

"Who's going to battle her?" Ms. Dawson said, getting up from her chair and sitting on the bleachers, as well.

"I want Aline to go against her," Helen said and Aline gaped at her.

"I am going to lose! Clary is a professional at this," Aline protested.

"Yeah, you wanted to do it, so how about you go against her," Maia said with a grin. Aline sighed and got up and took a guitar.

"Who's going first?" Aline asked.

"Your name starts with an A, mine starts with a C. I think since your name is the first letter in the alphabet, you should go first," I said and sat down.

She smiled and started to play a cover of Gangnam Style.( this is where I found it on Youtube. (Psy) Gangnam Style - Sungha Jung)

She was walking around and dancing and we were clapping and cheering for her. She was very talented and was awesome. Once she was finished we clapped and she bowed down.

I got up and smiled.

"I call this Shadows," I said. I pulled out my phone and turned on the tune I made.

I put the violin under my chin and put the bow on the strings and started playing. I started to dance and it was possible to do so. I smiled. (this is where I found this at. I recommend you to watch her. I guess Clary was dancing like her. Shadows- Lindsey Stirling)

I kept dancing when I finished, they were clapping. But they weren't the only ones. I turned and saw Jace and his family and Raphael.

"You are very talented. How do you play like that?" Celine asked me.

"I used to take lessons," I said.

"I think you're right that she can play and dance but can she sing, Jace?" Stephen asked.

"Yeah, she can sing," I heard Isabelle say.

"Really?" Raphael asked.

"Clary is really talented. She can play, dance, and sing," Isabelle bragged.

"Well, I think that's settled. Clary," Stephen said my name, "you are the winner."

Isabelle cheered for me and hugged. Everyone else did too. I hugged back, careful not to drop the violin. When they let go I grabbed my phone.

"We will see you tomorrow during school," Celine said and left.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" Jace asked me. I was going to protest but Isabelle had to butt in again.

"Of course you can talk to her," she said and gave me a look and took the violin out of my hands.

We were in the hallway.

"You are very talented, Clary," he said.

"You finally figured my name," I said and he smiled.

"Pretty name for a beautiful girl," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked him.

"You're talented and amazing. I heard your song. It's amazing. Why didn't you try out?" he asked,

"You were eavesdropping? And that I didn't want to perform with you or have anything to do with you," I said.

"First, I didn't mean to, I just wanted to talk to you and then you were singing. Second, why do you hate me?" he said. Was it me or was there a little hurt in his eyes.

I softened a bit, I wasn't really the mean person.

"I'm not like most girls that are in love with you and have crushes on guys that are like you. I'm not really a fan," I said.

"Well, I don't like being the guy that every girl that has a crush on me," he said.

"You don't?" I asked. That was something I didn't expect from him.

"Yeah but I really like you, Clary. I can't wait to work with you," he said and kissed me on the cheek and left. I stared at him. I felt a blush cover my cheeks.

He likes me and he proved it by kissing me on the cheek.

Maybe he's not the guy that I thought he was.

* * *

**So, i hope you like this. Disclaimers.**

***I don't own Bea- utiful by Megan Nicole**

***I don' own the cover of Gangnam Stye by Sungha Jung**

***I don't own the music Shadows by Lindsey Stirling**

**So i hope you like this and i really want you to look at Lindsey and Megan. They are really talented and i love Lindsey's violin playing. If you want to know what Clary was playing, you should check it out. So review and have a happy new year! :D**


	4. Time With Jace

Clary POV

The Herondales had told everyone that I was the winner of the contest, even though I never tried out; people congratulated me. I was happy and repulsed at the idea of being with Jace and I had to work with him all this month, perform next month, and if I was really good, world tour.

_I just keep getting lucky, don't I?_ I sarcastically thought.

Well, I didn't think that this performing thing wasn't a total lost. I thought it would be good for me, get me accepted in Art schools and all that other stuff.

But still, Isabelle wouldn't leave me alone with me winning.

We were in her car, school was over and we were talking about what had happened.

"Isabelle, I get that I won, but please, shut up about it," I said to her.

"Okay, but still, I'm happy for you," she said and I smiled.

"So, you still haven't told me why you didn't see me and Maia's audition," she said.

"Okay, don't tell Alec but Magnus called and told me that his vacation was cut short; he's coming back tomorrow and wants me to tell Alec to got to Central Park at eight tomorrow," I said.

"Oh my Angel, he is so going to be happy when he sees Magnus!" Isabelle said.

"Well, let's go to my place and go out for this, somewhat, happy day for us," I said and she started up the car and drove to my house.

I turned on the radio and it caught my attention.

Jace was on the radio, telling the reporters, or whatever, that I won the contest.

"_So, who won?" _the reporter asked.

"_A girl named Clary, she is a very gifted girl that goes to Manhattan High and I think when you see and hear her, you'll be blown away,"_ Jace said, a compliment, how nice.

"_She's that good. Well, if you hear something like that from the Golden God, Clary is bound to impress us,"_ the lady said.

"_Well, you heard it folks, Clary won and we'll get updates later and maybe an interview with Clary herself, so here is number 15 on the countdown with the God himself, Let Me Love You by Jace Herondale,_" the radio person said and put on the song.

"You just got a shout out," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, I know because I was here when I heard it," I said to her. When I was a kid, I imagined being famous and having fans and reporters interviewing me and recognizing me, but when I got older, I didn't want that to happen. It would feel very weird and awkward for people following me and or maybe, stalking your every move.

We reached my house and I opened the door. I was pulled in for a family hug.

"What are you guys doing, the only time we would hug as a family would be: sad moments, settling an argument, or have _the talk_," I joked.

"Clary, your music teacher called and told us that you won the auditions. I thought you weren't going to do it?" my mother asked. I pulled away from them and explained.

"I didn't, Jace accidentally heard me playing in the music room and told his parents and then me and my friends were having a music battle and they heard me playing the violin," I said in one breath. I gasped and my dad pulled me back into his embrace.

"I'm so happy for you, Sweetheart," he said and I had to smile.

"Thanks," I said and he let me go.

"Isabelle and I are going out," I said and my parents told me okay. Jonathan muffled my hair and went upstairs to his room.

* * *

"I say we go to Pandemonium," Isabelle suggested.

"No, I don't feel like going there," I said. Last time I was there, I almost got kidnapped by a guy. Don't know why but, I was kinda afraid of going back to Pandemonium.

"Okay, then where?" she asked.

"How about we just go to Java Jones and just relax there," I said. She agreed.

We reached my room and saw that there was a box on my bed. A present for me.

"What's in it?" Isabelle asked. I went up to my bed and looked at the box wrapped in black and white polka dots with a bow to top it off. I removed the wrapping and opened the box and smiled.

A box that had a bundle of light pink and coral colored roses and had note sticking out from the top. I plucked it out and read it.

"These are for you, Red. Hope you like them. Yours truly, Jace," I read out loud.

Isabelle was at my side.

"I think he likes you," she said.

"You don't know that," I said. Jace did like me, he told me that, but I was thinking in a more 'I like you as my friend' way.

"Well, I know roses. The light pink ones mean admirations, gentleness, grace, gladness, joy, and sweetness. The coral ones mean desire," she said.

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"My mother owns the best floral boutique in Manhattan, you know. And, I work there sometimes; she made me remember the meanings so if costumers asked, I know what to say than look dumb," she said with a sweet smile.

"But why am I his desire and sweetness and all that?" I asked.

"Well, ask him and found out. Now get dressed," she said and went to my closet. She had put a bag with back up clothes in it, so if she slept over or didn't have clothes to wear when she was my house, she goes to the back up clothes. I went to my closet too and picked out clothing.

I went into my bathroom and changed: A purple silk tank top with a bow in the front, dip dye shorts with heart studs, blue converse and even put on make up. I looked at myself and was satisfied, but when I walked out and saw Isabelle's outfit, my jaw dropped. She was doing her make up, not knowing I was in the room. She had on a dark grey chic tube top, dark vintage jeans, knee high boots, and jewelry.

"Hey, you look pretty," she said, looking at me.

"But you're beautiful," I said. If I were to stand next to her, boys would barely recognize me.

"We both are, now come one," she said and dragged me out of my room, saying goodbye to my family and into the car. She drove off to Java Jones, still non stop talking about me winning.

* * *

"I don't know what to do? What if I embarrass myself when I start to make music with him?" I asked Isabelle. We were in lounge chairs at the place. We were talking about what would happen when I would be with Jace tomorrow.

"You won't. I promise you that, you will astound him with your music and singing and dancing. You are really talented and with the violin, you are very magical," she says drinking her chai tea.

I sighed and looked down at my mug of black coffee._ Black like my soul_, I thought.

"Once people hear you, you are going to become famous," she said to me.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be famous, just recognized of my abilities," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, same as becoming famous," she said with an eye roll.

"Whatever but I'm just scared," I admitted, putting my coffee on the table that separated us.

"Don't be. Okay, so you think Jace is, like Simon told me, an egoistic, Brittany Spears wannabe pop star," she said. (Still have nothing against Brittany!)

"But something good could come out of him, you know. He could be a whole different person than you think he is and I think he is. He just puts on an act to be a jerk," Isabelle said, crossing her legs.

"Wow, I never would think that you would call him a jerk," I said with a small laugh.

She rolled her eyes.

"Clary, I'm serious, you two could actually have fun together," she said.

"Yeah, we could or he could ruin my life," I said.

"Think what you want, but just think about it," she said and I really thought about it. When Jace talked to me, when he said that he didn't want to be the guy that girls had crushes on or wanted to be dated or whatever he said, he was telling the truth.

We stayed there till it was getting late, we left and she dropped me off.

I changed into my PJs when I got in my room and slept, having a big day tomorrow: Magnus coming back and spending the day with Jace.

* * *

My alarm woke me up and I got ready for the Jace day. I was actually excited to show off my music skills to him.

I went downstairs and saw a note on the fridge.

"_Dropping Jonathan off early, meeting today. Love and kisses, Mom and Dad."_

I dropped the note on the table and grabbed an apple out the fruit bowl and munched on it till Isabelle came.

"So, how are you feeling about today?" she asked me.

"I have to admit, I'm pretty excited. I want to show him what I can do," I said.

"Well, that's a Clary that I never heard before when talking about Jace," she said. I smiled but rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

* * *

Once we reached the school, Jace was standing at the steps. Girls were trying to flirt with him but he didn't really pay attention to them. When he spotted me, he smiled and made his way towards me. The other girls that were trying to get his attention scoffed and walked away.

"Hey," he said, when he reached me.

"Hi," I said, awkwardly.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Isabelle said and walked off; giving me a smile while she left.

"You ready?" he asked me. I nodded and he led me to his red convertible.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked him.

"Well, my parents are going to give you the basics on what's going to happen and then we just start doing what we need to do," he said.

"Okay," I said, looking out the window.

"You play a lot?" he questioned me.

"Yeah, I just do it when I'm bored or have something on my mind and just create it," I said.

"You're really talented," he said again.

"Okay, I get that you think I am talented but quit it, it is starting to annoy me," I said to him and he just grinned at me.

"Did you like me gift?" he asked me and I remembered the roses.

"Yeah, they were beautiful. But I just needed to ask, Isabelle told me what the colors mean and why do you admire me and desire me?" I had to know because if I didn't, I would have been a little freaked out.

"I admire your talent and I desire to work with you," he simply said.

"Oh," was all I said.

It was silent for the rest of the drive.

When we reached a building that had Herondale Industry on it, he parked in a reserved area and we both got out the car.

"C'mon," he said and I followed him inside. The place was bigger than I thought it was. A lady was at a desk with an Asian feeling to it; seriously, there was a bonsai tree on top of the desk.

"This is the lobby and we are going through this hallway," he indicated with his finger. We walked down the hallway that had music records on the walls and posters of Jace, Raphael, and other celebrities.

We reached a room that was next to an elevator. We entered it and saw that it was a meeting room. His parents were waiting for us and stood up and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you again," Celine said. I gave a smile.

"So, this is simple. You make a song with Jace, make up a dance and the music. Practice it and next month perform the song at your school at the talent show and if it's a hit, Times Square," Stephen said.

"Okay," I said.

"With you two's music skills, I think you're going to make top list on the radio," Celine said and smiled.

"Now, Jace, lead her to where you two will be practicing at," his father said and Jace led me to the elevator that was next to the room.

We entered and he pushed the top floor. When we got there, I gaped at the place.

Instruments were everywhere: piano, violin, guitar, drums, and others. There was a blue couch that was on a green fur rug and had the view of New York. There were other amazing stuff there too but it was all too much to take in. There even was a recording room.

"This place is amazing," I said.

"Yeah, had it specially made," he said and sat on the couch. There was a flat screen TV on the red wall.

"Well, you definitely got my attention with your decorating skills," I said to him and he smirked.

"So what do you have in mind on what the song is about," he asked me, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning on them.

"I was thinking about something fun and something teenagers would like," I said. It was in my mind so I had to blurt what I was thinking.

"Okay, what about though? It had to have a meaning," he said.

"Like I said a fun song. Like teenagers would sing to and relate to. Just have fun and having a good time," I said.

"Yeah, I think you're getting somewhere, let's write some stuff down but let me ask you, how do you write your songs?" he asked me, getting up.

"Well, if I have the tune of the song, I write it down and if I get the mood of the song, I think of ideas on what could happen if I brought the song to life. Like the song you were listening to, it's called Beautiful. I got a tune in my head and I wrote the notes down and it sounded like a love song tune. So I looked back into my own life and saw that my friends were in love and had their own fairy tale come to life and I didn't. So I thought up what I wanted a guy to do to me," I explained and he nodded, getting what I was saying.

"I wanted to really feel in love, so I wanted to be swept off me feet, make it hard for me to breathe, and you know the rest. So I sometimes write what happens in my own life and put it in my music," I said.

"That really is an interesting way to make music, we should try it," he said and I smiled.

"Okay," I said and he led me to the recording studio.

"These are tracks and music some of the people here created. Beats and sounds. They put labels to indicate what they mean," he explained.

"Well, let's get to work," I said, eagerness in my tone.

"Yeah," he said.

* * *

It had to be two hours when we finally got the tune that we made up.

"That really is good," he said.

"Yeah, we just need lyrics. So, like what teenagers usually do; hang out and have a good time," I said.

"Well, I think this is going to take longer that I thought," he said. I looked confused.

"We still need to record the other part of the music, the lower notes with the instruments, make up a dance routine, which isn't easy, and practice," he explained.

"Well, I thought this was going to be easy but the way you explained it, it isn't," I said.

"Yeah, now you know what my life is," he said, sitting in a blue spin chair.

"So, what now?" I asked. I looked at the clock, it was later than I thought it was, it was already one thirty five.

"Well, we relax; we have a whole month to work on this and we spent a lot of time making the music with the sound board, so just chill," he said, it was simple as that?

"Okay," I said, hesitantly. I sat on the blue couch and saw a game system and controllers.

"You have video games?" I asked him.

"Yeah, my dad put them in here, so if I get bored, I had something to do, other than making music. Wait, you play?" he asked.

Did he think girls didn't play video games?

"What, you know girls can play video games too," I said.

"Well, let's see if you're good," he challenged.

"Are you sure about that, I don't want you to lose your charisma when you lose," I said with a pouty face.

"Yeah right," he said and put in Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 in. I smiled, this was my game.

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me!" he exclaimed.

"What did I tell you, I was good and I didn't want you to lose your charisma and it's falling now," I said with a grin.

He looked at me and had this expression, I knew that expression; it was the one when Simon looked at Isabelle when they were together.

I looked away, a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"You're very special," he said, sitting next to me. I turned my head, mistake; my face was close to him, too close to my likings.

"Um, thanks," I said softly. I could hear my heart pounding in my rib cage, threatening to burst out.

"You're so different than any other person I ever met," he said and was leaning in and I didn't know it, I was doing the same. We were inches apart when my mentality came back and I interrupted.

I pulled back, "Uh, I think, I think I have to go now," I said, getting up.

"No, Clary I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I said and walked to the door but he grabbed my arm and spun me. He walked up, making me back up to the wall.

"Don't leave," he said, his voice soft and pleading. My breath was hoarse and I could feel my heart pounding.

I looked away from him. Why did he have this effect on me? I didn't like the guy and I almost kissed him.

"Please," he said and I finally looked at him. He was begging, of all the girls, me to stay.

"Jace," I started.

"No, it was my fault, it's just, there's something about you, Clary," he said.

"What about me?" I asked, pressing him on.

"Whenever I'm around you, there's this pull and when I get so close to you that I want to do stuff out of my league and that I never had before," he said. I was confused, what was he talking about?

"What are you saying?" I said.

"I never really fell for a girl but with you, it's something else, like maybe, I'm finally falling for someone," he said and my expression changed from confused to surprise.

I didn't know what to say, I was frozen. So what I thought that he like me as a friend turned out that he wanted to be something else than friends and I didn't was to but something inside wanted to.

"I know that was a lot to take in," he said.

This was a lot sooner when you get to know a guy. You needed to learn about them, get to know them and then maybe date the person, but I just met him, I knew nothing of him other than he was famous and he didn't know anything about me.

We stayed in the position for some time and I didn't even notice that his arms were around me. I felt numb.

My phone rang and we pulled apart. I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello," I said.

"_Guess who's back?"_ said the voice, and I totally forgot about Magnus.

"Hey, Magnus," I said.

"_Okay, remember tonight at eight and I can't wait to see the both of you_," he said.

"Me too, I can't wait," I said with a smiled, I could feel Jace stare at me from behind.

"_See you soon,_" he said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jace asked and did I hear jealousy in his voice?

"A guy," I started but he cut me off.

"If you were in a relationship, I wouldn't have gotten close to you if I've known," he said.

"Really, you think I'm dating a flamboyant guy, that is bisexual and dating my friend's brother?" I asked him, crossing my arms and he looked surprise.

"Oh," was all he said and I laughed at him.

"Was it me or were you jealous?" I asked.

"Me, jealous?" he said with a scoff.

"Okay then, if you weren't jealous then I'll just leave," I said, walking to the door.

"No, okay, I was a little jealous," he admitted.

"That's what I thought," I said and looked at the time. Five minutes till two.

"I'm bored, now what?" I asked. There was nothing else to do, really.

"Do you want to go out and get to know each other?" he asked me, looking at me with those golden eyes.

"Yeah, I like that," I said and we both left and went to Central Park.

* * *

We were there for hours, walking around the sidewalk just talking and laughing. He even bought the both of us slushies.

"I have to admit, this was really fun," I said, we were walking to his car.

"Yeah, this was the most fun thing I ever done too," he said and unlocked the door but then he had an expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, looking where he was looking.

"Get down," he said and I did.

"What?" I asked.

"It's the paparazzi," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"So they won't know that I'm here or, obviously hear me," he said. He got in the car, crouching on the way and I did the same.

"Get down a bit," he said, I followed his instructions.

"Now what?" I asked. He looked around his car and pulled out a snapback hat, a fedora, two pairs of sunglasses and a scarf.

He handed me the fedora and a pair of black sunglasses with the scarf.

"Why do I have to go into disguise?" I asked.

"If you're seen with me and they hear your name, they'll attack you with questions," he said, putting on the disguise and pulling his jacket up a bit.

"Act normal," he said. He started to pull out the drive way. The paparazzi were looking around and even looked into his car.

"Won't they notice your car?" I asked.

"They only know that it doesn't have a hood and I put it back up, I rarely do that, so they only know my car if the hood isn't on."

The paparazzi ignored him and his car and we drove away. When we thought we were safe, a van was following us.

"Damn it, they found us," he said.

"Oh my Angel, what are we going to do?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just made the car go faster.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's not like I've done this before," he said with a grin. We went speeding down the street and then, he turned into an alleyway and out the other end. We were near the school and we even lost the van that was following us.

"We got rid of them, that's good, making me have a heart attack, not cool," I said.

"You don't trust me?" he asked with a faux expression. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the headboard mirror.

"I should wear a fedora more often," I said and he grinned.

"It looks great on you," he said and I smiled.

"Are you going to let me keep it?" I asked him with a smile.

"I'll think about it," he said and turned to face me at a stoplight.

"Can you drop me off at home?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said with that same expression again.

"It's," I started.

"I know where it is," he said.

"How did you even get my address?" I asked.

"I asked your principal about it," he said and I gaped. Really, my principal gave him my address.

"I like your songs," I said.

"Thanks," his enthusiasm in his voice.

"They have a meaning to it. Like that song you performed at the concert. You wanted to make a girl love herself for the way she is," I said.

"Yeah, people just don't listen to the lyrics much. They just sing along but you and Raphael are the only ones who actually understand the lyrics," he said. I smiled.

"Hey, you can record some of the songs that you wrote," he said.

"I like that," I said and he reached my house.

"See you tomorrow," he said and I smiled and waved goodbye.

And I could've swore that he was smiling when he drove off. Leaving me with the disguise he gave me.

_He let me keep the hat after all._

* * *

**I hope you like this and the music i used or cameoed in this had disclaimers in the other chapters and the song in this, i am not going to tell you but if you want to guess be my guest.**

**So this was longer and i worked on this really late i didnt even sleep last night. I really need to go tot the doctor's. i'm having trouble trying to sleep but that's not going to stop me from writing. SO i think i might add one or two more chapters then it might take a while to update when i get back to school.**

**So review please :D**


	5. What Will My Parents Think?

Clary POV

I got back inside and went upstairs. I took the sunglasses, hat and scarf off and put in on my desk. I sat down and looked at the time. It was almost four. I stretched.

_Guess it's time to convince Alec to go to Central Park tonight,_ I thought but I took a quick shower and put on a random white tank top and skinny jeans. I went downstairs, no one was home yet so I quickly scribbled a note and left the house.

Jace POV

I looked at my side rear mirrors and watched her as I drove away. She was something and cool to be around.

I felt something contract in my chest. I guess that was my heart. I really liked her. And what had almost happened at the studio, I felt electricity go through my whole body when I was so close to her. I may have imagined us kissing and all that stuff but I have to take this slow. She was different that all the other girls I ever met.

She could see me, actually see me; all my ego and sarcasm gone and she sees the real me.

I drove all the way home and it really wasn't that far from Clary's house. Just some turns and pass a grocery store and then into a secluded area, where the paparazzi won't find me. But her house wasn't that far.

I parked the car in the garage and put the key on the key rack.

"You have fun?" said a voice. I turned and saw Kaelie, my ex-girlfriend.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, ever since I broke up with her, she's been trying to get back with me and now I think she's been stalking my every move. Kaelie was also famous and movie star, always on the most popular movie ever and being the star of the movie

"I just came to visit," she said, her deep blue eyes were unnatural but it fitted her platinum blonde hair.

"Really, how'd you get in? My parents are working and Raphael is with them. No one was home till I got here and I am assuming that you broke in," I accused.

"How can you say that?" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Get out," I said.

"Now why would I do that?" she said, coming closer to me and I back up the stairs and walked backwards into the living room.

"You don't live here, I do and since I live here, go," I said and she got closer and I rounded the piano, standing across from her.

"C'mon Jace, let's have fun," she said with a mischievous grin.

I knew she wanted to get banged from me but that wasn't going to happen.

"I rather have fun by myself," I argued.

"And I can accompany you," she said with a seductive tone. I was kinda creeped out by this chick but it was over and I didn't need little Ms. Crazy to come after me.

"I'm serious, get out, now," I said, pointing at the door.

"And I'm serious. Let's get back together, have some drinks and go to your room and have fun," her voice was high pitched. When was Raphael when I needed him?

"I don't think that's going to happen, girly," said a voice. I looked and saw, thank god, Raphael.

"How about a threesome?" she asked. She was truly disgusting.

"How about you get the hell out of our house," Raphael said and grabbed her by the arm and, practically, dragged her out. He shut the door in her face and I could hear muffling from her shouting.

"Thanks," I said, slumping in one of the bean bags.

"No problem. Plus, she's crazy scary. I don't need nightmares tonight," he said and I scoffed.

"You don't have to live with her every day. Everywhere I look, she's there with her annoying voice and trying to get together," I said.

"Why did you even date her?" Raphael asked, sitting on the black couch.

"I don't know. We were at an after party, we got wasted and we kissed and then we were a couple till she eventually wanted to make me bang her," I said, remembering the day I met her. I shuddered.

"Well, I think we need to upgrade that security system, plus where did she break in from?" Raphael asked, his dark eyes curious.

"I think we should go investigate," I said, standing up.

"It's worth a shot," he said and we looked from where she broke in.

Alec POV

"Please," Clary begged. For some reason, she wanted me to come to her to Central Park tonight. I didn't want to, so now, she was begging.

"No," I said again. I was in my room, watching TV and she bursts into my room, practically scaring me to death. She may be small but she really can sneak up on someone.

"Please, Alec, it could be fun," she said, trying to convince me.

"I said no. Plus why would we go to Central Park at night?" I asked.

"Please."

"No."

"Fine," she said. She looked at me, a glint forming into her eyes.

"Stand here," she said and I stood in the middle of the my forest green bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Just stand there," she said and sat on the floor and lay down. What the hell?

I was going to ask her what she was doing but she screamed loudly. I covered my ears. The door banged open and Max was there with his toy light saber.

"What's going on?" he asked and saw Clary on the floor.

She got up with her elbows and looked at him, this was not going to be good.

"I asked Alec if he could go to Central Park with me tonight and he said no and pushed me to the ground," she faked cried and I gawked at her. She was too tricky.

Max looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Alexander Lightwood. For your punishment for pushing a girl, you have to go with her," he said, crossing his arms.

"But Max," I argued with my little brother. Was I really doing this? I was the eldest child in the family, for Angel's sake!

"No buts mister. You are going and that's finale," he said and patted Clary on her head and left. But came back and threw his saber at me, successfully hitting me in the cheek, leaving a red mark.

"And that's your karma!" Max yelled and got his light saber and left. I looked at Clary and she was smiling.

"You are truly tricky," I said.

"Yes but at least I didn't get scolded," she said with a smile.

I sighed. Curse Max's little crush on Clary.

"Well, I'm going to scold him for liking a certain teenager with red hair and green eyes. He says that she must look pretty hot in a bathing suit," I said. I remembered the moment when I asked Max what he was getting for Clary on her birthday last year. He insisted on getting her swimwear, and accidentally saying she might look hot. I laughed every time I thought about it.

"Well, tell him that's sweet of him to think of that," she said and winked at me.

"I'll see you tonight, Clary," I said and she left.

My life is so hard.

_Damn it, my cheek hurts now. Max may be little but he has a good arm. Maybe he could use that arm when he gets into high school?_

Raphael POV

I was shocked and amazed.

"I can't believe that Kaelie broke through the kitchen grate," I said. Yes, there was a grate, only because there was a secret passageway for Jace and I to leave if anything happens. And it was pure steel. About two or three men can lift this but since Jace and I are well built, we can lift it ourselves.

But one girl that looked like she weighed ninety pounds, lifted it and got in.

"I am amazed on how she did this," Jace admitted. He had the same expression that I had.

"Well, whatever she did to open this, we need to put a lock on it," I said and he nodded.

"How's the song?" I asked, remembering that Clary girl.

"We need to record, lyrics, dance moves, and that's it for the song," he said. He had a look on his face. It was a look that I never saw before from Jace so I brushed my curiosity away.

"You need help?" I asked. I couldn't really do anything but just practice my songs and dance routines and then in three months, i was going on tour with Jace and maybe if Clary impresses his parents, she goes on tour.

"Yeah, can you help with the dance routine? You're good at making up moves than I am and maybe Clary can show some of her dancing skills," he said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Jace, I'm not judging her, but I saw her dance and it looks more like ballet than the dances we do," I said.

"But when she was dancing she added other moves that made it look more of something else than ballet, Raphael," and that's when I got why he had that strange look he had earlier. He like Clary.

"No," I said.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I started to grin.

"Does Jace Herondale have a crush on Clary?" I asked.

His eyes widened.

"I wouldn't say crush," he started and I started to laugh.

"I can't believe this, you finally have a crush other than some snobby girl," I said.

"Okay, okay, I like Clary. She's something," he said and I calmed down and looked at him.

"You like-like her?" I asked and he nodded.

"Okay, I promise I won't make fun of this anymore," I said and he grinned.

"Now what?" he asked.

"if you want to finish this song more quicker, I think we should start working," I said and he only nodded.

Clary POV

It has been a few hours since I convinced Alec to come. It was almost time. Just thirty more minutes. I went over to the Lightwood's house and knocked.

Alec opened the door.

"You ready?" I asked.

He nodded. I looked at him, he looked like himself but more tired and his hair looked a bit messy.

"Did you brush your hair?" I asked.

He looked flabbergasted by my outrageous question.

"No why?" he asked.

"Go brush your hair," I demanded and he rolled his eyes and went upstairs while I sat on the steps. I wanted him and Magnus's meeting to be special and perfect. He came back downstairs with his hair brushed.

"Happy, I brushed my hair," he said, indicating with his finger to his black night colored hair.

I nodded and we both left the house.

"Why do you want me to go to Central Park with you?" he asked.

"Oh, I never get to hang out with you much so why not today?" I said.

"Clary, I hang out with you every day. I sit with you in and the gang in lunch and I have two classes with you and we sit next to each other," he said.

"Well, we never hang by ourselves, with each other only," I said, trying to be convincing.

"Whatever," he said and it was silent. I looked at the time on my phone. It was almost eight and when we got to Central Park, I saw a glow. It had to be Magnus.

"Now, Alec, how would you react if you saw Magnus?" I asked.

"I would be happy of course, and I would want to spend my entire time with him, even if he tries to convince me to wear something that is bejeweled or had glitter or sparkles on it," he said.

"Or sequined," I butted in.

"Yes, Clary, or sequined," he said and we stopped walking and I smiled.

"Really, because I found a sparkly blue scarf that would fit you perfectly," said a voice and Alec's head turned to wear Magnus was standing. Alec's eyes widened and looked at me.

"This is why you wanted to go to Central Park?" he asked and I nodded. He embraced me with a suffocating hug and then hugged Magnus and shared a loving kiss. I couldn't stop smiling on how romantic this was.

_I wish I could love someone who loved me back_

Magnus had set up a little candle lit picnic.

I walked away, hand in pocket, leaving the two lovers with their own doings. I didn't know what to do. My parents were home but went to go out on a date, Sebastian had his own little thing with his friends and I was all alone. I decided to go to Starbucks to get something to drink and maybe a snack but, then I didn't have anything to do. I quickly made my way home, went upstairs, got my laptop and headphones, put it in a satchel, and left again.

I walked to Starbucks again, my satchel banging on my hip as I walked. I went in, ordered a caramel latte and a piece of coffee cake and sat down in one of the tables, near the window. I opened my laptop that was decorated with purple roses and blue swirls.

I put on the tune Jace and I made, I synced it to my phone and put it on my laptop when I waited for my drink. I took a bite out of the cake and listened to it. It was pretty good but lyrics had to be better.

I started working.

Jace POV

I wiped the sweat off my brow

Raphael and I have been working on the routine for some hours and we were getting tired. I lay on the floor, my arms covering my face.

"Want to get something to drink?" Raphael asked and I got up.

"Sure," I said and went to go take a quick shower and put on a black v shirt and jeans on and took my leather jacket. Raphael had the same thing and I shook my head.

"We really need to stop thinking alike," I said and he nodded.

"The first few times were okay but now it's just creep," Raphael said and I grinned.

"Let's go, where are we going?" I asked.

"How about Starbucks?"

Clary POV

I was doing good but I only wrote my parts, I thought since Jace was the big superstar he should have more verses than me. Plus it would be better if he was helping me write this. I never had this problem before but that was because it was only a solo not a duet.

I was so concentrated. I had another coffee handed to me on the house, seeing that they saw me working hard on something.

I rubbed my hands over my eyes. I was only there for an hour and I was getting tired. The bell rang when the door opened and I looked up and saw Jace and Raphael. I raised my eyebrows and he looked at me and did the same.

He said something to me and I furrowed my eyebrows. I took off my headphones.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"It's nice to see you again," he said.

"Hi," Raphael said.

"Hey," I greeted back. It was a little awkward just standing there and the tension in the air. Thank god that there were only two adults and me in here.

"What are you doing here?" Raphael asked, breaking the silence.

"Just writing lyrics for the song Jace and I are making," I said honestly.

"Really, can I see?" Jace asked and I handed him the sheet.

"I did the chorus and my verse and the bridge of the song but you need to write you part which is the beginning," I said.

"These are pretty good," he said and handed them to Raphael. He nodded.

"Yeah, these are great," he said and looked at me, his brown eyes darkening. I looked away from him, glad that I didn't blushed.

"I'll be back," he said and turned to Raphael, "You wanted black coffee, right?" Raphael nodded and Jace went to order. Raphael sat across from me. He kept staring at me. I looked at my laptop's screen. I could feel him staring at me, even if I was not looking at him.

I looked at him.

"What?" I said.

"How can you play like that?" he asked, his accent a little noticeable.

"Play like what?"

"With that violin. You took lessons but still," he said.

I sighed.

"I learned by myself. Testing out what I can do and what I can work on. Making up music with my violin," I explained.

"I believe you," he said and I looked questioningly at him.

"I can see it in your eyes. You get this look when you talk about music or even playing it," he said with a grin.

"What about you?" I asked.

"With my music?" he asked and I nodded.

"I get some ideas from my heritage. Since I'm Hispanic, I add the traditions to it, so the type of music they play," he said. I nodded as if understanding what he was talking about.

"So," I said, trying to get another, different, conversation on.

"So," he copied. Then Jace came back with the drinks.

"Thanks," Raphael said and sipped his coffee.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Jace asked. I was going to answer but a scream cut me off. I looked up and saw a teenage girl, she looked thirteen or fourteen, with sandy blonde hair and dark eyes, that was smiling like a maniac.

"OMG! It's Jace Herondale and Raphael Santiago at Starbucks," she yelled.

"Um, yeah and we're trying to get some alone time and stuff," Jace said, sounding awkward.

"I'm Maureen and can I interview you guys for my Pretty When You Blog?" she asked, I don't think she listened to what Jace just said.

"Sorry, Maureen, but we came here to relax," Raphael said and I looked out the window and my eyes widened. It was the paparazzi again, looking around.

"Well, I don't think you _can _relax, look," I said, pointing to them.

"Damn it," Jace muttered.

"How are we going to leave without them noticing?" Raphael asked and something popped in my head.

"I know where you guys can go. Maureen, can you stall them for a while?" I asked and she nodded, she even looked familiar.

"Alrighty," she said and went outside, distracting the paparazzi .

"C'mon, I know another way we can go through," I said and put my stuff in my satchel.

They nodded and I led them to the back.

"Hey, Clary. What do you need?" the bartender asked.

"Can we go through the back?" I asked.

"Why, whose out there?" he asked, looking around the counter.

"The paparazzi are out there and these two can't be caught," I said, pointing to the two boys behind me.

"Okay, quickly," he said, letting us through. I went to the back, where all the ingredients were.

"Why are we back here?" Jace asked.

"There's a secret way through here," I said. I opened the door and moved the cart of flour, that was blocking a grate. I opened the grate and gestured them to go through. When they did the two of them grabbed me and hauled me through.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"If they find you here they might ask you questions and they might know you from our last encounter," Jace said and I sighed. I heard shuffling and I quickly grabbed the grate and put it back in place and since my arms weren't that big, they were pretty small, I grabbed the cart and pushed it back to where it was.

I led them down the corridor that we ended up in.

"How do you know this?" Raphael asked.

"I used to go through these halls with my brother when we were younger to hide from our pathetic babysitters," I explained and I put a finger over my mouth when I heard the door open. I led them to a dead end that had metal loops that were made to climb from and another grate. I pried it open, none of the two bothered to volunteer to do it but oh well, and climbed up and out, they followed and we were in an alley way with only trash around and a dumpster.

"Well, that was fun," Jace said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're like a paparazzi magnet," I commented and he just shrugged. Raphael put the grate back where it was and looked at where we were at.

"This is a nice place," he said. The alley wasn't that run downed, it was painted and cleaned up a bit but wasn't that dirty.

"Yeah, this use to be an alley for a hotel called the Dumont. But it went out of business and some random guy decided to change the N to R and called it Dumort. Hotel of Death or whatever and kept saying that the hotel was haunted with ghosts and vampires. But they demolished it and made Starbucks," I said.

"That's a nice story but how are we going to get home now? The paparazzi will notice us," Jace said.

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"Around the corner, why?"

"Give me your keys, so I can back it up in here and you two can get in the trunk or whatever," I said and he handed it to me.

I went to the car started it and backed it up in the alley. They got in and I drove but was stopped by a guy with a camera.

"Do you own this car?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"It looks like the one Jace has," he says.

"Well, I have the same car, now move, my mom is going to take me to hell if I don't get home and if you don't move, I'm taking you to hell with me," I threatened and he backed away and I drove off to my house. Sighing in relief.

I heard the seat squeak as it moved, I looked behind and saw them come out.

"Reclining seat comes in handy once in a while," Jace said and readjusting the seat.

"Where are we going?" Jace asked.

"I guess my place," I answered.

"Can we stay over tonight?" Raphael asked.

"Um, I guess, you can put the car in the garage," I said and they nodded.

But one thing on my mind was what will my parents say about this?

* * *

**So if any of you were wondering i got some of my ideas from Another Cinderella Story and Starstruck. I don't own it and i even mentioned Maureen Brown another character from the series. So i will be adding songs on later chapters, this is just filling you in on what's going on and all that.**

**I hope you like this and thank you who reviews for this story and enjoy what i think of. Thanks. Shout outs for later chapters! :D**


	6. This Is The Best Day Ever

Clary POV

I drove home. The two guys in the back. I could practically feel my heart beating in my chest, thundering and hammering louder than my breathing.

I drove up the driveway and got out to open the garage door, while Jace drove in. The two got out and I led them inside the house.

I kept wondering, _should I hide them or not?_

"Can you not tell your parents?" I heard Jace say and I looked at him, with a questioning look.

"Raphael and I thought that we could just hang out with you and not let distractions get in our way," he explained.

"Okay," I hesitantly said.

"Why the hesitation?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know if I can hide you from my parents and brother. What if they see your car?" I asked.

"Well, stall them till tomorrow morning," Jace said and I led them, quietly up the stairs.

"Clary, is that you?" I hear my mother's voice and footsteps coming closer, my eyes widened. I start yo panic and shooed them up the stairs, helping and pushing them up.

"Clary," I heard her voice. I turned my head.

"Hey mom," I greeted awkwardly.

"Who's here?" she asked.

"No one, no one at all," I said hastily and I instantly regretted it.

"You're lying," she said and started to make her way up the stairs.

"What are you doing?"

"I know someone's here," she said and I darted up the stairs. Jace and Raphael were standing there and I looked at them in disbelief. I pushed them into my room and closed the door and saw my mother at the top.

She started to look around and I just stared at her.

"Move, Clary," she said.

"Why?"

"Clarissa Morgenstern," she said. When someone, an adult, says your first name, they ask you questions and care for you; when they say your last name too, you're in trouble.

"What's that?" I said, pointing across the hall and when she was distracted, I slipped into my room.

"The closet," I whispered and they quickly walked into the closet, hiding themselves with my clothes.

I closed the door, right when my mother opened the door. I turned quickly around.

"What is going on?" she asked me, hands on hips.

"Nothing," I say, trying to act normal but with my heart racing, I was thinking this wasn't going to work.

She started to look around and went to the closet.

"Um, wait," I say but she doesn't stop. She opened the door and looked inside. Declaring she didn't find anything she turned around.

"Clary, are you alright? You're acting really strange," she said and while she was talking to me, Raphael and Jace snuck out the closet and I had to fight the urge to have a look of disbelief on my face.

_What the hell are they doing?_ My mind practically yelled.

"Just… stressed and all," I say, trying to only stare at her.

"Clary, you know you can talk to me about anything right?" she asked and I nodded, watching Raphael and Jace, trying to sneak out or try to find a way to sneak out.

I was going to scream, when Jace hit the closet door and it banged. My mother turned counter clock wise, while the two quietly spun and walked behind her and ran out the door to my bathroom.

I gave out a breath that I was holding.

"What was that? Nothing dropped," she said, so I decided to act like nothing happened.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and she looked at me.

"There was a noise behind me," she said, looking back at where the noise came from.

"I think you're going insane. You should probably take a break. Maybe you're just paranoid from that movie we watched last week," I said.

She gave up and sighed.

"Maybe you're right," she said and left the room. I closed the door and locked it. I took off my satchel and opened my bathroom door, where Jace was sitting on the toilet seat and Raphael on the sink.

"You two are idiots," I tell them and they both raised an eyebrow, making me roll my eyes.

"And why are we idiots?" Jace asked.

"Why would you two leave the closet, with my mother guarding the entrance? You could've got caught and I know my mom will freak out that I have two boys in my closet," I tell them. My mother and father had a strict policy about boys. Simon, Jordan, Magnus, and Alec were acceptable since they were my friends but other boys are not. They were okay with Jonathan's friends but I could only invite the four boys only.

"But we didn't get caught," Raphael said, jumping off the sink.

"You guys can be ninjas," I say with a smile.

"What?" Jace said with a laugh.

"Well, you two were silent when running away from my mother and sneaky," I say, exiting the bathroom.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Raphael said and looked at the clock on my night stand. Ten o' clock already?

I stretched.

"Where are we going to sleep at?" Jace asked.

"You can sleep in the garage," I suggested.

"Why there?" Raphael said, sitting on my bed.

"If you don't want to get caught, you should probably sleep in the garage, no one ever goes in there most of the time and if you guys sleep in here, my mom or dad or even Jonathan can catch you two," I explained.

"We can sleep in your closet or under your bed," Jace said and Raphael scoffed.

"Really?" I asked questionably.

"Yeah, it can work, plus we can talk to each other, you on your bed, me in the closet and Raphael under your bed," Jace said with a grin.

"If she says yes to that insane plan, why do I have to sleep under the bed?" Raphael asked him.

"Because, I know that the closet will be more comfortable," Jace said while leaning on the wall.

"Fine, you guys can stay but if you get caught, it's not my fault," I say, giving up.

"Okay, how about we play rock papers scissors?" Jace challenged and Raphael nodded. The two fisted their hands and moved it up and down twice and on the third one made a move. Jace: scissors, Raphael: rock.

"Damn it," Jace muttered.

"Have fun under the bed, buddy," Raphael said and smirked. I giggled at their friendship and went up and got my PJs and went in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and put on my night clothes. My white tank top and purple fuzzy PJ pants were in the washer, so I was in a light blue shirt and white sweat pants that stopped in the middle of my calf, the elastic on the hem of the sweat pants clutching at my leg.

I put my hair in a pony- tail and exited. The two boys were waiting in my bedroom.

They both looked at me.

"I'll get you pillows and blankets," I say and exited and went to the cabinet at the end of the hallway.

I opened the door and got two white pillows and two small blankets. I carried the material to my bedroom and gave them one of each.

"Thanks," they both said.

I smiled and turned off the lights, while the two got into their destinations. I climbed into bed. I looked over at where Raphael was, he was in the corner of the closet, the pillow under his head and the blanket over him.

He looked younger than he was and it itched me to draw him. He looked at me smiled.

"Night," he said.

"Good night," Jace and I said at the same time. Raphael closed the door of the closet and I lay on my side. I looked at my window, looking at the full moon that has risen. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

I felt something tickle my nose and I stirred and woke up.

"Jace," I said. He was sitting next to my bed and looking at the window.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him, looking back. Raphael was still asleep.

"Couldn't sleep," he said.

It was silent and I looked at the time, three o' clock.

"Sorry if I woke you up," he apologized.

"It's fine, are you okay?" I was curious.

"Just thinking. My life, my career, and you," he said and I was stricken. He was thinking about me.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"Sure, come sit next to me," he said and I silently got out of bed and sat next to him.

"So," I said, I wasn't trying to push him or anything, just wanted to know the details.

"I love music, I love everything about it. It's just not how I expected it to come out," he explained and I was confused.

"I'm not sure what you're getting to," I admit and he sighs and gives a laugh.

"I'm saying that, I didn't want to be discovered the way I was but differently. My mother and father are famous, even when I was born, their parents were also famous. When I learned the basic of music, I showed it to my parents and they just got me up for a record deal with their company. I was happy and I met Raphael there and now we're friends but I wanted to be discovered and be noticed. Not because of my celebrity parents but who I really am," he said and I saw his eyes reflecting the moon.

"I didn't know that. I wanted to be discovered like that too," I say and looked at him. He didn't look back at me.

"When I was growing up, it was hard. People always wanting to take pictures with me, girls always using me just to be on magazines, and people just won't stop leaving me alone," he said.

"That must sucks," I say and he chuckles and I smile.

"Now, what about me?" I asked. I remember the moment in the studio, we were about to kiss.

"You're amazing, talented, smart, funny, beautiful, and a lot of things," he listed.

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks and I looked at the moon. Big and beautiful, just like this moment.

"I really like you, you're not like any other girl I met. Different, and I like that about you," he said. Then, it hit me, he isn't the person that I thought he was, and I was just noticing this now? What is wrong with me?

"Okay, you're not the person I thought you really are and I'm sorry I didn't realize that," I said softly and he finally looked at me. It was intense, our stare, and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Don't be, by my reputation, I would be a real jerk and an ass," he said, looking away.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you have a reputation, what matters is who you are in the inside. Your reputation is on the outside but people don't know the real you but you. And you're okay," I told him and he turned to me and smiled, an actual smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"We should go back to sleep," I said in a soft tone. I got up and he got up with me.

"Good night, Clary," he said and kissed me on my cheek. He got back under the bed and I got back on the bed and smiled.

"Better yet, Clary, do you know a lullaby?" he asked from underneath the bed.

"Why?" I asked.

"It helps me go to sleep better," he says and I scoffed.

"Fine, okay," I say.

I remembered a song that always soothed me down.

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

I closed my eyes while sung the lullaby.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire._

_The war outside our door keeps raging on._

_Hold on to this lullaby._

_Even when the music's, gone, gone._

I yawned but kept it going.

_Just close your eyes._

_The sun is going down._

_You'll be alright._

_No one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light._

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

That's when I drifted to sleep, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

_Beep, beep._

I woke up with a start. Then I remembered the two boys in my room. I got off the bed and looked under it.

No Jace.

I looked in the closet.

No Raphael. They must've left early.

I remembered last night. I sighed and saw a note on my night stand.

_Thanks for letting us sleep here. Can't wait to see you again and wear: yoga pants, a fitting shirt, comfortable shoes, and bring a water bottle._

_XOXOXOXO_

_Jace and Raphael._

I smiled at the x and o's.

No one has ever put that on a note for me, even if it was a thank you letter.

I put on what I was supposed to and packed a pair of extra clothing. I did my daily routine and went downstairs.

Another note.

_Sorry, had to leave early again. Important meeting and took Jonathan to school._

_Mom and Dad._

I sighed. Work has been busier than ever for them but it was okay. I felt my phone vibrate and it was Isabelle.

"Hey," I said.

"_Hey, sorry I can't pick you up, woke up late and going crazy!" _ she exclaimed.

"It's okay. I'll see you later," I said and she hung up.

Now how was I supposed to go to school , where Jace was waiting for me. I got up and walked around. Maybe if I sprint to her house. I ran out the door and sprinted to her house, just in time.

I knocked on her window.

I heard the door unlock and got in.

"You should try out for track," she says.

"Drive," I panted and she left without another word.

When we reached school, Jace was in his convertible.

"Bye," I said and she waved me goodbye.

"Hey," I said and he smiled and got in the car with me following.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked and I nodded.

He drove off and it was silent.

"Can I have your phone number?" he asked out of nowhere.

"What?" I ask him.

"I just want your number so we can talk and all that," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Give me your phone then, I don't want you to kill me just by getting my number," I said and he scoffed. He gave me his phone and I entered my number in and entered his number in my phone.

I gave it back him and we had reached the building.

"Wait," he said and I looked at him.

"Smile," he said and I looked at him funny.

"I just want to take a photo," he said and I had to smile at his enthusiasm but I couldn't look at him or the phone and I heard a click and looked up.

"There," he said and showed me my picture on the contacts. I smiled.

"Let's make this fair," I said and took my phone and snapped a picture of him. I put him in my contacts and got out the car. He followed, standing next to me.

"Ready to dance?" he asked.

"So we're dancing," I said. He gave me a grin and entered the building. We went to the elevator and he pushed the ninth button and we went up.

Once the doors opened, it was a big dance studio. Mirrors, mats, and other stuff there and Raphael and some other people, back up dancers maybe, were talking. He spotted us and came over to us.

"You ready?" he asked and we both nodded. He gestured us to follow him and we did.

"Okay, just follow the steps and let's see if you can catch up," Raphael teased me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, let's see," I said and we started.

* * *

After spins, glides, and other moves. We were finished for the day.

"Okay, so you're not that bad," Raphael admitted. I just smiled.

I took a gulp of water and placed it in my bag. I looked at the time. It was only twelve.

This music thing isn't bad and I think the song and the rest of it may be done within the week and the month isn't even half way over yet.

"We should finish the rest of the song," Jace said and I nodded my head. We said our goodbyes to Raphael and the others and went to the recording studio.

Once there, I took out the lyrics from my bag that I had printed out.

"We just need your verse and you're done," I said.

"You did all the work and it isn't fair for you," he said softly.

"It's fine, I like to work ahead," I said.

"Really, you wrote an amazing chorus and I bet this song will be a hit," he said and I smiled.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said.

"How about when we finish, we go have fun," he said and I smiled.

"I would like that."

We had spent one and a half hour on his part. Finding the right words to fit in and the right words to say.

"Clary Morgenstern, where have you been all this time?" he asked me, stretching his legs out on the couch.

"In my normal school life," I answered and sat next to him.

"Now, let's go have fun?" he said.

"Where?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Somewhere that you'll have fun at," he said and he dragged me outside, to his car. Not letting go of my hand.

* * *

He drove to an amusement park that was full of people.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. I kept asking questions about where we were and where we were going but he just made me wait.

"To have fun," he said, getting out of his car. I followed and stood next to him.

"I haven't been to an amusement park since I was a little kid," I said.

"Well, let that inner kid of yours out," he said and I actually thought that being with Jace wasn't bad at all but something more, more something that I couldn't finger point it to.

"Let's go," he said and he paid for our tickets.

We played a lot of the games here and people didn't really recognize him, since he had put on some sunglasses. But, hey, at least no one interrupted us in our fun.

Jace even won me a stuffed wolf. I smiled at it and he did too.

Now, we were a water gun game. The one who fills the balloon with water first and makes it burst wins. Of course, I won but that didn't stop Jace spraying the water gun at me. I shrieked at how cold the water was and sprayed him back. We were both laughing and enjoying our lives, like normal teenagers.

I put the water gun down and we both walked around.

"Do you want to get a drink?" he asked and I nodded my head. We went to a vendor that was selling ICEES.

"What would you like?" he said and I told him that I'll get a cherry ICEE and he ordered one cherry ICEE and one blue raspberry ICEE.

"Thanks," I said and drank the cold deliciousness.

"No problem," he said and we both sat on a bench. It was getting late but we sat there, really close to each other.

"Today was fun," he commented and I nodded.

"Hey, I want to show you something cool," he said. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the nearest building.

"What are we doing here for?" I asked him and he helped me up the fire escape that led all the way to the roof.

"I want to show you something," he said again and we stood atop a metal box that had a big fan inside.

"Jace?" I said.

Then the fan turned on and my hair went flying everywhere. His was tousling around.

"Watch," he said and he closed the top of his straw with a finger, lifted the straw out the cup and released his finger, making the blue iced water flying up. I looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful. It looked like tinted snow.

"Try it," he said. And I did, as I watched the red go up. We both did it and the two colors intertwined together. I smiled. It was so pretty.

I looked at him, "This was the," I started but he cut me off with a kiss. I kissed him back.

We pulled apart.

"The best day ever," I finished and we kissed again. Still clutching our drinks and each other.

Kaelie POV

I watched as my Jace and that small red head having fun with each other. I even followed them to the building. Now, they were kissing. She was kissing MY Jace! He's mine, not hers. What did he see in her? I'm way hotter than her. I'm the full package, dammit!

I will get Jace back, even if that means that I have to get rid of the ginger girl. I will do everything to destroy her, payback, revenge…

_Ring, ring_

"Hey, daddy. Yes, I will be home tonight. See you later," I say in the phone. I looked at the two.

Next time.

Jace POV

I couldn't believe this. We were kissing, actually kissing. She was warm and soft. She fit perfectly with me. When we pulled away, I pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go," she said and we made it back to my car.

I'm guessing that I had dropped the sunglasses somewhere but I didn't care.

When we got in the car, we sat there and I looked at her. She was looking out the window shield.

"Clary," I said and she looked at me with those beautiful green eyes.

"Yeah," her voice as soft as ever could've melted my bones.

"I think I love you," I said with a grin and a smile formed on her face, making me grin a bit wider.

"I think I'm in love with you too," she said and we leaned into each other and kissed. I cupped her face with one hand and could feel her hot breath coming out as it hit my lips. There was a boom and we both looked out the window shield. Fireworks were being lit up and blowing up the sky with their amazing pictures and colors.

"How can this day get any better?" she asked, the light of the fireworks, lighting up her eyes, illuminating her eyes with different colors.

"I'm thinking of something right now," I said and brought her lips back to mine. I was in love. I never had this feeling before with any other girl, but Clary wasn't any other girl, she was the one.

She was the one that was writing a song with me, being around me, and belonging to me.

I loved her.

"I can't tell you how much I love you," I said in between kisses.

"Just kiss me," she whispered and I did. I dragged her out of her seat and set her on me. She arms encircled around my neck.

"God, you're beautiful," I said, looking in her eyes. We kissed and kissed to it went overboard.

I never thought that we would do it in the car.

* * *

**Disclaimers**

***I don't own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and the Civil Wars**

**So it has been some time since i updated but SURPRISE! i updated. Got caught up with school, after school programs, and it was my best friends birthday on January 15. So i love her like a sister and she needed me. So i got the ICEE with the big fan idea from Step Up 3 and i don't own that also. So i hope you like, i love you guys that review and read my story and i don't know how much i appreciate it. So have a great day and i will be back next time. Maybe Monday.**


	7. I'll Make It Up To You

**So here is the chapter i promised to you guys. And i loved all the reviews for my last chapter, they made me laugh and smile. But What you thought they did, gets in a twist. So read and find out. And like i mentioned in the last chapter, the scene with the drinks and the fan is from Step Up 3 and it was in the disclaimers. So, i hope you like :D**

* * *

Jace POV

Well what I _thought _would be our first time in the car was not. We were in the middle of almost being bare when someone knocked on the window and we looked up and saw a teenage boy.

"Hey, get a room, there are people here. God, going bang her someone where else and that no one will hear you two!" he yelled and walked away. Both of us were stunned and hurried to get our shirts and somewhat pants on.

We were both breathing hard, even on our ride to her house. I had stopped in front of her house, the tension between us.

"I gotta go, bye Jace," she said.

"Wait," I stopped her. She looked at me, her eyes bright.

"I'm sorry that I pushed it and for the mishap and I am really sorry for hurrying what we almost did," I said.

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry too," she said and looked down at her hands.

"Don't apologize. I rushed it, not you. I regret it," I said, looking out the window.

"You regret wanting to take me?" she said and I looked at her.

"What?"

"You said that you regretted it. So you wanted to just take me like the player you are," I heard the anger in her voice.

"Clary, I didn't mean it like that," I said but she shook her head.

"Then what do you mean? You were actually in love with me or just wanted to sleep with me?" she argued with me.

She still thought that I was a player and all that she used to think of me.

"Why do you hate me? I proved to you that I'm not the person who you thought I was!" I yelled at her.

"I don't hate you!" she yelled back.

"Then if you think that I just wanted to take you right there, then you're right. I just wanted to have sex with you and let it mean nothing to me," I said and I realized what I had just said.

I looked at her and saw that she was crying.

"Then so be it Jace Herondale. I take it back; I truly _hate_ you and I am never, ever going to change that. You can forget this music thing. I quit," she said and got out the car and ran into her house, slamming the door behind her.

I watched as it happened. Why did I have to god damn say that? I am an idiot!

I punched the car wheel and put my head against it.

I just lost the girl that I cared about.

Clary POV

I ran up to my room. Slamming my door and flopping onto my bed; crying into my pillow. I can't believe what had just happened. I gave up my music career; and Jace.

I kept crying till I calmed down. It was late, one on the dot. Tomorrow I didn't feel like doing anything. I just wanted to stay home and mope around like the loner inside of me.

I finally got up and sat at my desk where I usually wrote my music. I got out my laptop and saw that I had messages. I had a video message and saw that it was the video of Maia and Isabelle's audition. I had forgot about it and Alec had sent it to me. I clicked on it and watched the video.

Jace POV

I drove home and soberly opened the door and closed it.

"Where were you, young man," a voice said and I sighed.

"I was out with Clary," I answered to my Father's voice.

"Oh, so how's the song going?" he asked and I looked at him.

"There is no song, she quit. And it's all my fault," I said.

"Jonathan, what did you do?" he asked me.

"I said the wrong thing," I said.

"Are you going to get her back? I see the way you look at her whenever you get the chance. I see that your eyes light up whenever she's around you. The way you talk around her, you sound free and relaxed," he said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, but how do I get her back?" I asked.

"With something that you are good at. Write her, a song."

Clary POV

They were really good. I smiled.

I opened my music tunes that I made up and my headphones on. I got out some sheet music and started to write some lyrics, expressing my feeling.

I was upset, angry, and regretful. Maybe I over reacted on what he said. Maybe I should apologize to him.

_Maybe you should stay away from him_, my conscious suggested.

Maybe my conscious is right: stay away from Jace. Avoid him. But how? He might come over to my house or whatever.

I put the pencil down and put my elbows on the desk and my head in my hands. I was breathing hard, I don't know why but I was.

Jace: arrogant, egoistic, jerk, bastard; that's what he was when I first knew of him. But he wasn't like that. He was nice, caring, funny, sarcastic, handsome….. _quit it!_

I could feel my heart flutter when I thought of Jace, my heart pounding.

I think…..

I think I'm in love with Jace Herondale.

Jace POV

I was in the middle of writing the song for Clary when my phone rang. I was hoping that it was Clary but it was Kaelie.

I sighed and picked up.

"What," I answered.

"Hey, Jace," her high pitched voice came through.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I want to have fun with you. It was my last request," she said with a faux innocent voice.

"For the millionth time, no. We are over, Kaelie. You mean nothing to me," I told her.

"C'mon. I know you want me," she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Kaelie," I said.

"I will have you. Even if it means to torture you," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"This," she said and I felt a hard force hit my head and I fell out of my seat. I sat up and saw Kaelie with a pot in her hand.

"Now, I think you have a concussion. Let us play Nurse and Patient," she said.

"Kaelie," I tried to stop her.

"Now, how about we get you on this bed," she said and helped me up and pushed me on the bed. She really hit me too hard and my head was hurting; everything was blurry and was spinning around. I really needed to go to a hospital.

"Kaelie, I really need to go to a _real_ doctor," I told her.

"After I do this," she unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off me. I couldn't see her clearly and it was hard for me to stop her. I felt like I was drunk. My head was heart badly.

I could feel her hands on my chest, roaming.

"I will have you tonight, whether you like it or not," she said and kissed me on the lips. Now I was aware where her shoulders were; so I grabbed them and shoved her and she fell off the bed with an _oof._

My vision was getting better and I could see but I couldn't stand straight, I was still dizzy.

"Get the hell out of my house! If you come back, I will not hesitate to hit you," I warned and she dashed out the room. I was huffing. Why couldn't she get this through her damn thick skull, it was OVER.

But I knew she was going to come back.

"Raphael! Take me to the hospital!" I yelled for him.

"What's wrong?" he asked from downstairs.

"Kaelie. I'll tell you in the car," I said and he said okay. Now, here's the fun trip to the hospital. I hope I don't get noticed.

_Yeah right_, my sarcastic thought came by.

Clary POV

"No way!" Isabelle shouted through the phone.

"I know. I hated the guy but now I have this funny feeling in my stomach and it isn't going away," I complained.

"Clary, you're in love. That feeling is the longing for Jace," she said.

"But Isabelle, we had a fight and I can't be feeling this way and I only knew him for a little bit. I don't really know who he really is," I said.

"Well find out," she said.

"I don't think I can see him. I don't think I'm going to school tomorrow," I said.

"How are you going to pull that off?" she asked, getting concerned.

"I'll fake being sick. Make a believable throw up and all that crap," I said.

"You're gross," she scoffed.

"Thank you, I consider that a compliment," I said.

"Clary, just think about it; you and Jace, together as a couple. It can get you to something big," she said.

"I think this famous thing is getting to your brain. It's getting late, I should go. Oh, and I saw you and Maia's audition. You two were, no, are amazing," I said.

"Thanks, good night Clary," she said and hung up. I collapsed on bed and didn't bother changing. I fell asleep. Dreaming of total darkness.

* * *

_Beep, beep_

My alarm clock went off. I woke up. I stretched, I had put my alarm clock to six, so I can fake my sickness.

I quickly got up, went downstairs to the kitchen and froze, Dad was getting a glass of water in the kitchen. I crouched down and crawled behind the counter. I could hear his footsteps and I crawled around the counter. I heard him leave and I got up. I went through the cabinets and got out some food. I went up the stairs and bumped into someone.

"Hey, it's me," it was Jonathan.

"Um, I can explain," I said, talking about the food.

"I bet you can, I was going to give you these bean paste. It gives an extra boast to fake a throw up," he said and handed the can to me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I owe you and I always got your back," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Jonathan," I said and left to my bathroom. I mixed all the food in the toilet and put some water on my face.

"Wait, how about we make this more realistic," Jonathan said and took a thermometer from the bathroom cabinet and put it under steaming hot water, to make the temperature go up.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, kneeling on the floor.

"Mom, Dad!" he yelled and I heard footsteps running towards my bathroom.

"What's wrong?" our mother asked.

"Clary, I don't think she's feeling well. I even took her temperature; one hundred and twenty four," he said.

"That's so high! Should we take her to the doctors?" she asked.

"No, it's fine. I think I should just stay home a rest," I groaned, holding my stomach.

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need if you're going to stay home?" Dad asked.

"No, it's fine," I said, trying to get up and wobbling at the same time.

"Okay, c'mon, let's get her to bed," mom said, directing me to my bed.

"Thanks," I said to my parents.

"It's okay. We needed to wake up early anyway. Call us if you need anything," dad said and I nodded. Once they left, I sat up.

"Thanks, Jonathan," I said and he nodded.

"Anything for my little sister," he said and left.

"Don't forget to flush the toilet," he yelled and I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom and flushed the toilet.

"My work here is done," I said and got back in bed with a smile.

Jace POV

"Sorry, we had to keep you here longer than we thought, Mr. Herondale," the doctor said, he seemed not to recognize me but that was okay.

"It's cool. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Just get some rest and you'll be perfectly fine," he said and left.

"We really need security," Raphael said in the doctor's chair. He was spinning and rolling around in it.

"Yeah. We need a security system," I said.

"So, I heard about what had happened with Clary. Your dad said you were going to right her a song," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, can you look at it to see if it's good enough?" I asked him.

"Sure, now c'mon. Let's go home," Raphael got up and I followed him out.

We got into his car and I sighed.

"Kaelie should go to jail," I told him.

"For sexual harassment?"

"That and breaking into our house," I said, laying my head against the head cussion.

"Yeah, well, you scared her off a bit but she'll come back, so let's make your time count," he said and we drove home in silence.

Clary POV

Jonathan had left for school and my parents went to work. I was in bed writing some lyrics. I had a lot of sheets of music filled onto them when I was younger. I used to sing to the lyrics but I abandoned it but I kept them.

It was nine. First period was starting at school. I had called Isabelle on what had happened. She was somewhat impressed and sad at the same time: I tricked my parents but she wasn't going to see me at school.

Jace hasn't even called.

Wait, why was I worried about him? I shouldn't be worried. I hate him, I told him that; I hate him.

Thinking those words hurt me. I felt broken when I said that. I sighed.

_Get over him, Clary,_ I said in my mind.

The problem was that I couldn't get over him. I was head over heels for him.

As I scribbled down words, my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the ID number.

Jace.

I picked up.

"Hello," I said, trying to sound bored.

"Hey, you didn't come to school," he said.

"I said I quit and I am not feeling good today," I half lied.

"Oh, I hope you feel better," he said to me. I knew he had to tell me something but he wouldn't.

"Why did you really call me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Clary. I didn't mean to get you upset like that. I want to start all over with you, please. I need you," he said and my I could feel my throat clench, I was trying not to cry right now.

"Well, Jace, you can apologize when you're sober," I didn't mean to say that. It slipped out of my mouth.

"Clary," he started.

"Good bye Jace," I said and hung up. I was still trying to hold back my tears but it didn't work. They started to spill down my cheeks and hitting the music sheets. I looked down at them and started to scribble words again. I cried while writing music of a broken heart.

My first time writing with a broken heart.

Jace POV

I had gotten a one hour rest and my head felt okay and I made my way to school and Clary wasn't anywhere. I had even called her but that didn't end up good.

My phone rang, hoping it was Clary, but it was Raphael.

"Hey, I read over your song. I think it's great," he said.

"Thanks, Clary isn't at school. She said she's sick," I told him.

"Why don't you talk to her friend?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll do that, bye," I hung up. I made my way in the school. Everyone was in class. I opened the door to the office.

"Hello, Mr. Herondale," the lady at the desk said.

"Can you tell me where Isabelle Lightwood was?" I asked. I remembered her from the audition.

"She is in science in room 115," she said.

"Thanks."

I walked to room 115 and opened the door. Gasps and whispering started.

"Hello, can I help you?" the teacher asked.

"Can I see Isabelle Lightwood?" I asked and she nodded. Isabelle stood up.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I don't know, you broke my best friend's heart," she said. I saw her at the concert too. She wasn't the girl that I saw at the concert; she was all serious and mad now.

"I didn't mean too. We went too fast and I said the wrong things and," I stopped and put my head against the lockers.

"You love her?" she asked.

"Yeah, I don't know her that much but she turns my world upside down," I said. Clary was so special to me.

"She like likes you too," she said.

"Really," I said, looking at her and she nodded.

"Clary really isn't sick you know. I would've known that you called her. But you can go to her house," she said.

"But she doesn't want to see me," I said.

"Not without my help," she said and I quirked an eyebrow.

"I'll help you and if she forgives you, you can take her out and get to know her more. Like a picnic or dinner or movie," she said.

"Yeah, but when can we start?" I asked her

"Right now," she said.

"But school," I protested.

"Can screw itself," she said strongly and I raised my eyebrows. She was real feisty.

"Now, go excuse me," she ordered and I did.

Once the teacher said yes, we made our way to my car.

"So, do you have anything to cheer Clary up?" she asked and I remembered the song.

"Yeah, I wrote a song. We can get it at my house," I said and she nodded.

"Okay and if that works, you can give her some roses at my mother's flower boutique," she said.

We drove to my house and we went inside.

"Raphael," I yelled and he appeared.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Get me a guitar," I demanded and he went to get one. I ran up the stairs by two.

"Got it," I yelled.

"Hurry up," Isabelle said impatiently.

"Here," Raphael gave me the guitar.

"Thanks," I told him.

"No problem," he said with a smile. I patted him on the back and went downstairs.

"C'mon," she said and walked outside. I followed and she held the guitar and the music sheets.

"These are so great," she said, looking at the music.

"Thanks," I said.

"She will definitely forgive you," she smiled.

"I hope, now where's the flower shop?"

Clary POV

I looked over the songs and hummed to them. I had set up a microphone and my laptop to record it. It wasn't a studio but it was close enough. I put my headphones on and before I could even start, my phone started to ring.

It was Isabelle.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Music stuff. What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing really," she said and I heard honking.

"Are you at school?"

"Nope."

"Why, where are you?" I asked her, she was skipping school?

"Can't tell you that. I need you to come out in about fifteen minutes," she said and hung up before I can ask her why.

"Okay," I said, hesitantly. I went back to my work.

Jace POV

I looked at all the roses.

"Which one do I give her? The other two I already knew what it meant but all of these.." I didn't know what to get for Clary.

"I'll help you. How do you feel about Clary?" Isabelle asked me.

"I love her," I said.

"So get her one red rose. That means that you are in love with the person you give the rose to," she said and gave me the red rose.

"Okay, what else. I care for her and she makes me happy," I told her and she nodded.

"Get her a bouquet of yellow roses. It tells you about happiness and you care," she said and gave twelve yellow roses. She went to the counter and got out paper wrapping for the yellow flowers and wrapped it for me with a light yellow bow to top it off.

"What about the red rose?" I asked.

"You can carry it to her. First, when she comes out, you'll sing the song and if she likes it, give her the yellow roses and tell her how you feel and if she truly forgives you and feels the same way, give her the red rose," Isabelle displayed the plan.

"Okay, I hope this works," I said.

"It will work," she said and looked at the time.

"We're going to be late!" she yelled and dragged me to my car quickly. We only had five more minutes.

"We're not going to make it in time," I said.

"Just drive the damn car," she said and I went speeding down the street.

Clary POV

I looked at the time. I had two more minutes to go out. I got up and went to the front yard. Nothing, so I sat on the steps.

I waited for a good five minutes. I played with the dandy lions that lined on the side of the steps.

I was waiting for some time and I sighed. This just wasted my time. I got up and opened the door to my house and when I was about to close it, there was a honking and Jace and Isabelle were in the car, coming to my house.

Jace POV

It was a miracle that we didn't crash on the street that Clary and Isabelle lived on. I saw Clary and she was going to go inside so I honked my car's horn a couple of times to get her attention. She looked over to our direction and her eyes widened. She stood frozen on the steps.

I got out the car and took the guitar and the music sheets out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, it was harsh but I ignored it.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I didn't mean it face to face with you. I didn't mean to hurt you like that Clary," I said to her but she didn't look convinced.

"Why would I forgive you?" she asked and looked over to Isabelle.

"Isabelle," she asked but Isabelle gave her a stern look.

"I know you don't want to talk to me or even want me here but I want to prove to you that I care and that if you forgive me, I want to take our relationship slow and get to know each other more," I told her.

She sighed but gave in.

"Fine," she said and sat down. I sat on the steps below hers and put the guitar in position.

I strummed it, looking away from Clary, I didn't want to see her expression when I sang this to her.

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots_

_With the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile,_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back_

_At the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

I looked at her for a little while and her face had soften up.

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You can't go to bed_

_Without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason_

_That you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversation_

_Are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want to know how much weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

I heard her give a small laugh and I looked again and saw her with a smile, crying.

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_but if it's true_

_It's you_

_Oh it's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_You'll never love yourself_

_Half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right darlin'_

_But I want you to_

_If I let you know_

_I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you_

_Oh._

_I've just let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_Because it's you_

_Oh it's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_I won't let these little things_

_Slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you_

_It's you_

_They add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things_

I looked at her and she was still crying but smiling.

"I mean every word in this song and this is about you on everything I love about you, Clary," I told her, setting the guitar down on the ground.

"If you don't forgive me, I will understand but if you do, I'll be the happiest man ever," I said, watching her.

She didn't say anything. We watched each other for some time and I had a feeling that she wasn't going to forgive, that this was sweet but she couldn't forgive me. I hung my head down and sighed. My heart clenched and I got up and walked away from her.

"Jace," I heard her say and I turned around and she hugged me. I was surprised but hugged her back. I hugged her close to me. One arm wrapped around her back and the other on her head, her head in the crook of my neck.

"Clary," I said and I kept repeating her name again and again.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned my head, not letting go of Clary.

"Give these to her," Isabelle whispered and gave me the yellow roses. I took them from her and looked at Clary.

"You make me happy and fill me with joy and I care for you so much," I said, handing her the flowers. She looked at them and smile.

"They're so beautiful," she said softly.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said and she looked at me with a smile. I held my hands behind my back, while Isabelle handed me the red rose.

"I don't know what to say," she said and I smiled, taking my hands out from behind my back.

"Then I'll say it first. I love you," I said, giving her the single red rose.

She took it from me and cried a little more.

"I love you too," she said and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck, still holding the flowers. I wrapped my arms around her small waist and kissed her back. I never felt like this before.

"Well, how about you two get a room," Isabelle said.

We broke apart and I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said and she smiled.

"I'm surprised that you aren't going Jace crazy," Clary said and Isabelle scoffed.

"Well, friends and family always come first," she said and hugged Clary.

"Now you two have a song to write," Isabelle said.

"I was thinking of staying here," I said.

"How are you going to go back to school?" Clary asked.

"I can call Alec to get my car, since he rides with Magnus, he has a spare key on his key chain," Isabelle said.

"Then, where are you going to go?" I asked.

"I can go home," she said with a smile and walked away.

"Bye," we both said and she waved at us.

"Now, how about we get this relationship started with getting to know each other," I said.

"Okay."

"But not after I ask you to dinner," I said with a grin.

"I would love that," she said and we went back in her house and to her room.

* * *

I learned that she was an amazing artist, a musician; of course, she plays some sports, was captain of the volleyball team, likes to eat pizza, her favorite color was purple, and her favorite animal was a wolf. There were a lot more of fascinating things about her but one step at a time.

She told me about her childhood and growing up and how she got involved with music.

I told her about my past and childhood and what I like.

Now, we were lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, just talking.

"I never had a day like this. Just being me and not the famous celebrity everyone knows," I admitted.

"Well, you can have any day like this in my room," she told me and I laughed.

"I can't believe that the person I used to hate the most is now someone I love the most," she said quietly.

"I can't believe that I met a girl like you ever," I told her, turning my head to face her. She faced me to and smiled.

"I'm glad that this happened, everything. If it weren't for your eavesdropping, I wouldn't end up like this. Being happy and making music," she said.

"Well, I wouldn't say eavesdropping but yeah, I'm glad this happened too," I said and gave her a kiss. We pulled away and she looked at the time.

"It's already three," she said.

"Well, once you get to know a person, time flies by," I said and sat up.

"Yeah," she said and stretched.

"Now, how about I see some of those songs," I pressed. I took a pile of papers and read them.

"Wait, not those," she said.

"They're really good," I was amazed.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

"You know when I said you can record some of your songs?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I think we should start now."

* * *

**So i hope you like this promise chapter i gave to you guys and thank you for all my reviewers. I love you guys! :D. So happy MLK day and i don't know when i can update but i know it will be soon. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer**

***Little things by One Direction**


	8. My Dad's In The Hospital

Clary POV

"I don't know, some of those I wrote when I was younger and they're a little not professional," I said to Jace.

"So, they're still good," Jace was amazed.

"Really?" I squeaked out. He looked at me and gave me a look.

"Clary, you're an amazing artist, don't under estimate yourself," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you for the pep talk," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, my parents want to hear our new song and record it, while recording your songs," he said, taking the papers with him as he got up.

I took my laptop with me and put it in my bag. The weight of it, pulling down my shoulder.

"Let's go," I said and we went to his car.

Once we got in the car and he drove off, I relaxed into the cushion of the seat.

"What's up?" he asked me, having a concern look on his face.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him, turning my head to look at him.

"By the looks of it, you're tired than usual," he said.

"I'm guessing that I'm just nervous and all. I never done this in front of people that were famous and all," I breathed out.

"Just relax. I bet that my parents will love the song that you mostly wrote," he said with a grin. I had to grin back by his enthusiasm.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

So, Jace was right. His parents, in fact, adored the song. It was perfect for the two of us to sing. We had already recorded the song with their help and now it was time for me to record my songs.

Jace and I were in the recording studio with Raphael.

"You've done this before?" Raphael asked me.

"I have a little recording studio at home, but I'm guessing this is almost the same as it," I said as I got out my laptop. I handed my laptop to him and he transferred the tunes into the system. I turned to Jace.

"You excited?" he asked me, his arms crossed.

"I don't know, what if I mess up?" I said with a nervous tone. I remembered all the lyrics by heart.

"You won't, trust me, even Raphael went over them and there is this one song that you two can sing to. There is a part that he could rap from," Jace said while looking at Raphael.

"Okay," I said in a muttered and got into the recoding booth.

"Okay, Clary, you ready?" Raphael asked in the microphone. I nodded and put on the headphones. I had never recorded like this before. This was way more professional than my little recording studio in my room and I just record it on my laptop and that's pretty much it. I heard the music starting and I took a deep breath.

_Here's to the Mondays_

_Watching all the cars on the freeway_

_I ain't got a thing to do_

_Can I sit here next to you?_

_And oh oh ohhh_

I looked at the ground as I sang the words.

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_

_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot?_

_And I'll work with what I got_

_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke._

_You know?_

I smiled at my confidence and I could feel the two boys smiling also.

_Oooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Ooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place_

_Here's to crying on your birthday_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

I took a breath and continued.

_Here's to the mistakes_

_Somehow they always drop you in the right place_

_So, let's go another round_

_Till the sky is falling down_

_And we'll laugh at all the shakers and movers_

_Now who's the loser?_

_What a joke._

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place(come on)_

_Here's to crying on your birthday (on your birthday)_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

I saw Jace give me a thumbs up and I shook my head at him but smiled.

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater_

_But I swear you would never know_

_Cause I got a smile on_

_I'm an ex-con_

_That just got off parole_

_Could've been a contender, a pretender_

_Like Brando Play the role_

_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

_Yeah!_

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Oooooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place_

_Here's to crying on your birthday (I'm crying)_

_Here's to all the bad first dates_

_Here's to every single heartbreak_

_Here's to raining on your own parade!_

_Here's to showing up anyway_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to us_

_Here's to_

_Here's to the Mondays_

I took a deep breath when I finished and got out of the booth.

"That was great," Raphael said. I gave a smile of thanks.

_Jace and Raphael to the lobby, now. _

The announcement set the boys to confusion but they shook it off.

"We'll be back," Jace said and they left. I went back into the studio and sat on the couch and sighed. Then, a knock on the door. I got up and opened it and a blonde haired girl with unnatural blue eyes was standing at the doorway.

"Hello," she said with an annoying voice but I ignored it.

"Hi, um, are you allowed to be up here?" I asked the girl.

"Of course, I'm Kaelie, by the way," and she marched into the room, her extremely high heels, clacking on the ground.

"Okay, I'm Clary," I said slowly, watching her like a predator.

"You're going to ask me why I'm here, aren't you?" she asked and I nodded my head, staying where I was.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to the new artist!" she exclaimed.

"Okay," I awkwardly said, slowly sitting on a desk near the door.

"So, how's it going? Before you answer that, I'm talking about your relationship with Jace," how does she know about that?

"How do you know about that?" I asked her, suddenly curious about this chick.

"Well, you know his reputation. He sleeps with random girls just for the fun of it," she said.

"And how would you know that?" I asked harshly.

"Because I was one of those girls," she said smoothly and my heart fell.

_Remember, Jace already showed you how much he loves you, _my conscious kicked in.

"Well, Jace showed me how much he loves me, so why are you actually here?" I said, getting up and making my way to her.

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth. I'm here to get rid of you," she said and I looked at her.

"Get rid of me?"

"Yeah, Jace is mine and will always be mine and I don't need an ugly girl like you to get in the way," she growled and I swear I would've slapped her if my good nature wasn't stopping me.

"Well, I'm in the way now. You can't do anything about it. So how about you get your skank- squatch ass out of here," I said with a smile and a high voice. Her cheeks turned red.

"You ignorant bitch! When is reality going to get to you? Jace only is with you because you're getting famous and wants to bang you and pretend like it was nothing. You need to learn that he doesn't love you," she hissed and that was it.

"Shut the hell up! You're just trying to ruin this for me! When is reality going to get to _you_? Jace is with me, not you. He is not going to take back a desperate wannabe Barbie doll with plastic boobs and a bitchy attitude back!" I boomed at her and she covered her chest and backed up from me.

"How dare you," she gasped. I laughed at her stupidity.

"How dare _me?_ I'm just telling you the truth, Barbie," I said the words slow and menacing as ever. I never talked to anyone like this in my entire life.

"You can't talk to me like that," she couldn't come up with anything else and she already knew that I had won.

"Well, I just did and I think you should leave. No need for anyone to listen to this conversation," I said, pointing at the door.

She didn't do what I suggested to her but launched herself at me but I side stepped her and stuck my foot out, making her fall.

"Now, now. What makes you think that you can go against somebody that has already won this war?" I asked her, looking down at Kaelie.

"I will find you and kill you. I will freaking murder you, Jace is mine," she started to laugh hysterically now. She was scaring me right now.

"Jace is mine, he will always be mine," she kept repeating.

"I'm guessing that you need to go to Rehab or a facility center for the insane," my voice was concern and I tilted my head a little. She kept laughing and repeating her words. Her smile like the Chesire Cat from Alice in Woderland.

"There," somebody said and I looked up, Jace.

People were coming in and they had white clothes on like they were doctors or something. They dragged Kaelie out of the room by the arms.

"Who are they?" I asked Jace.

"Special people that will take Kaelie to a facility center and try to get her better," he explained, looking at them.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"I'm sorry this happened," he said in a low voice and looked at me.

"It's fine," I sighed.

"I heard what you said to her and that was pretty funny," he said and I gave him a confusing look.

"There are cameras in here now. Ever since yesterday, they hooked them up," he said, pointing to one in the corner.

"Well, I'm glad that she's gone," I said and looked down.

"Whatever she said to you that was bad are lies," he said and took me into his arms.

"I know," was all I said as I heard the car that took Kaelie away, drive off.

Jace POV

_Eight o' cock. _

"So how about dinner at Takis?" I asked her. We had spent most of the day recoding and that's all.

"Sure," she said. Raphael had went home, he was tired and he looked tired as well. We went to his car and he drove to Takis.

We sat down at a booth, across from each other and opened our menus. We ordered our food.

I took her hand across the table and covered my big, calloused hands in her small, fragile ones.

"You don't know what you do to me," I said to her and she smile.

"You are really something, Jace. You're always yourself and I like that," she said and covered her other hand over mine. We were like that till our food came. We let go of each other's hands and started to eat our food.

"Why does Raphael live with you?" she blurted and she blushed at her question. I gave a laugh.

"He's been my best friend since we have known each other and that was when we were diapers. He lived across the streets and his parents were movie stars. They would always come over to my house and we would both have fun and play music but when we were both six, his parents went to Spain for the movie they were doing. But, the plane crashed and no one survived the crash and my parents let him stay with us. He's like a brother to me and all his music spills his emotions but he never shows the public, he hides it and no one knows but you and me," I told her. Remembering how it had crush his heart.

"By the Angel," she whispered.

"He's over it but I know it still hurts him," I looked at her.

"I'm sorry I asked, it was none of my business," she stuttered but I shook my head.

"It's fine. Since you're getting into this music business, you should at least know," I took a bite of my french fry.

"Kaelie is something, isn't she," Clary started and I tensed at the mention of Kaelie.

"Yeah, crazy little thing, isn't she?" I asked her and she scoffed.

"She isn't crazy, delusional or a psychopath will do," she said and I chuckled at her words.

"What, it's true," she muttered.

"And you are right," I agreed with her and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers, that brightened her eyes. We talked and finished our meal. I payed the bill and we walked, hand in hand, to Central Park. No one was on the streets and that was a relief. No one really recognized me for sure and that was a relief also.

"So," she said.

"So," I copied.

"This was amazing," she said and we stopped and looked up.

"The stars are amazing," she commented.

"Not as amazing as you," I said and she smiled at me and I pulled her into a kiss. We were like this for some time till her phone started to ring. We broke apart and took a deep breath.

"Sorry," she said and I smiled.

"It's fine."

She picked her phone up and the brightness in her eyes were distinguished instantly.

"Yes, I understand. I'll be there as soon as possible," she said into her phone.

"Thank you, bye," she ended the phone call and looked at the phone.

"Clary, are you alright," I asked her and she looked at me, her eyes shining.

"Jace," she cried and she buried her face into my chest. I looked down at her and wrapped my arms protectively around her, setting my chin on the crown of her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, looking down at her beautiful face. Tears streaked her cheeks.

"Nothing," she said.

"Clary," I started but she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I told her and she smiled through the pain on her face.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you, it hurts," she says and I hug her again.

"Tell me when you're ready, okay."

"Promise," she said and took a breath, "I have to go."

"C'mon," I said.

"No, I can walk," she protested.

"Clary," I argued.

"Jace, I'll be fine," she said and looked at me.

"Okay, I'll call you when I get home okay," I said and she nodded. I couldn't believe that I was just going to leave her. But that's what she wanted. She wanted to walk somewhere and I was going to respect her decision. I drove home and quickly dialed her number.

"Hello," I heard pain in Clary's voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"No," she sobbed.

"It's okay," I cooed into the phone, wishing that I was there with her, wherever she was.

"No, it's not," she cried and I heard footsteps.

"Clary, c'mon," it was her mother.

"I have to go, love you," she said and hung up. I looked at my phone at her picture. How could a beautiful fun spirited girl be so broken?

Clary POV

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

I rushed to the hospital quickly and I saw my mother and brother.

"Clary," she said and I ran to her. I cried into her chest and I felt Jonathan wrap his arms around the both of us.

"Are you the Morgenstern's?" a voice asked and we all turned and saw a doctor, Dr. Zachariah.

"Is he going to be okay?" my mother asked him. Dr. Zachariah sighed.

"We don't know yet. He's in a coma but we don't know for how long," he said and I cried more, burying my face into my brother's shoulder as he held me close to him.

We had waited for some time, Dr. Zachariah telling my mom what might happen. My phone started to ring, it was Jace.

We talked and it was time for me to go. I said love you to him and hung up.

We all drove home in silence. My day that was the best turned into something heartbreaking.

I promised Jace I would tell him what happened. But I knew that I was going to break down when I tell him. I'll just wait for some time. I looked out the window, the lights of New York bright and shining. I could feel tears slipping down my face again and I felt something on my hand. It was Jonathan's hand and I gave a squeeze. I knew Jace would understand what's going on, right?

How am I going to tell him that my dad has a Brain Tumor to him?

* * *

**So, i hope you like this chapter and OH NO! Clary's dad has a tumor! So wait till next time to see what will happen. Sad i know but I promise a miracle will happen! So Clary and Kaelie's cat fight, I think. A little of Raphael's childhood and a sad hospital visit.]**

**Disclaimer **

***Here's to Us by Victoria Justice.**

**So, thank you to all my reviewers, I think i told you guys that i will make shout outs but let do that to the next chapter, shall we? It is really late at night and i need sleep for school tomorrow. Ugh, why won't summer come early. So I have been thinking of writing a sequel once this story is over. PM me or review if you want a sequel to this after it is over :D**


	9. Melody

Clary POV

I was pacing in my room that night. How should I tell Jace about my dad's condition? I didn't want to tell him tonight because we both were having fun and I didn't want to get him sad and be disappointed for me. I didn't want to spoil tonight. I sighed. Or should've I told him right then and there? I was so confused.

But also I was worried for my dad. He used to have the tumor when I was three years old but some years later, he won against the tumor. It has been smooth and fun over the years and now it was back. My dad didn't show signs of having headaches or anything but I wasn't completely sure. I loved my dad so much, he was nice and caring and protective and loving and other stuff. He was, so understanding to me.

A sob had erupted from my throat and I started to cry all over again. It was too much to me, I stumbled into bed and cried all night long. I couldn't sleep, so I just stayed up and bawled my eyes out.

* * *

Next day, I didn't bother going to school, neither did Jonathan. My mom didn't go to work but went to the hospital my dad was in.

I just lay there, staring at the ceiling, feeling broken all over again. Isabelle, Simon, Jordan, Magnus, Alec, Maia, Jace, and even Raphael, tried calling me but I didn't pick up. I felt dead, inside and out. I guess Jonathan was doing the same thing as me and I didn't bother checking up on him, neither did he bother checking up on me.

I had at least put my earphones on and out it on blast and listened to the pounding music. Everything was a blur, I felt like I was dizzy. How could this lead me into this sort of depression? It's because someone that I love is ill and I don't even know if he's going to wind this war with the damn tumor.

I didn't even notice someone at the door, more than one person, coming over to my bed and sitting down. They were all here. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, Jace, and Raphael.

"Clary, what happened? The door is unlocked, and this house is too quiet," Isabelle said, motioning her hands everywhere.

"Isabelle, something bad might have happened to her, just give her some time," Simon said and pulled out my earphones and turning off the music. I felt someone hold my hand, no doubt that it was Jace, he was looking at me with concern and worriedness on his face. I continued to stare at the ceiling, not bothering to answer for some time.

Finally, I sat up and sat against my headboard. I used my free hand to rub it over my face. I sighed and took a deep breath and exhaled it out.

"My dad," I started and let out a little cry. I felt a shift in the bed and Jace putting his arm around me and my head lay against his shoulder. I subsided the cry and continued.

"Last night, the hospital called me and told me that my dad has a brain tumor, again," I cried and some of them gasp and the others gave me a sympathetic look.

"Oh, Clary," Magnus said and rushed to my side and brushed the hair out of my face.

"Right, now, I feel so torn apart and that he has to live through that again," I cried out and Magnus squeezed my arm for reassurance.

"Don't worry, Sweetie, just have faith in your father. I promise that he will beat the brain tumor's ass like last time," he said. I had told my friends in middle school that my dad has the tumor and they were very kind to me about it.

"Yeah, Magnus is right. Your dad is strong and he will fight for his loved ones. He would want to see you grow up," Simon said and I gave a little smile.

"Hey, can you guys give us some time alone?" Jace asked. They all nodded and left, maybe by the door, eavesdropping on us.

"Clary, why didn't you tell me last night?" he asked me.

"Because, Jace, it was so perfect yesterday and I didn't want this to come in the way to spoil your night. I didn't want you to feel pity on me," I told him, not looking into his eyes.

"Clary, you could've told me. I would've been there with you and your family, supporting you. Even if it would spoil the night, that was more important," he said ever so softly.

I had finally looked him in the eyes and he was telling the truth to me. His eyes were dark and sparkling, watching me. He pulled me into a hug and I buried my face into his chest. His arms protectively around me. I felt so safe with him, I needed him.

"Can you stay?" I whispered to him.

"Anything for you," he said and I heard a chorus of 'Aws" outside and I had to give a laugh.

"Is he doing okay?" Jace asked, referring to my father.

"I don't know, my mom just went to the hospital and Jonathan is in his room. I don't know what he's doing but I'm thinking that he's going through the same thing I am," I worried. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"Clary, we weren't-," started Jordan but I shook him off, making my way to Jonathan's room. I opened the door ajar and peeked in. I saw Jonathan sitting at his windowsill, staring out the window at nothing.

"Jonathan," I said and he didn't even turn to see me.

"I know that you're sad and scared for dad, but he will win over that tumor," I tried to cheer him up.

"How do you know that?" he asked roughly and I was taken back a bit, but shook it off.

"Because, dad is the strongest person I know and will take it down again like last time." I said and now I was by him. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me and this surprised me. He was crying. I had never seen Jonathan cry ever in my life.

"Oh, Jonathan," I said and pulled him in a hug and he hugged back.

"I know you're scared but Dad will be awake even with the tumor there, he will fight for us," I whispered and he nodded.

"I want to see him," he said hoarsely.

"Okay," I said and helped him out of his depressing den of his.

"Hey, Jon," Maia said. He gave them all a nod.

"We're going to the hospital," I announced, I knew they were going to tag along so, we went to the cars and drove to the hospital, Jonathan in the lead.

* * *

Once there, we had all filed in and told the lady at the desk.

"Oh, you're the Morgenstern's, your father is awake, you can go in and see him," he Jersey accent light and soft. I gave her a smile and entered the room my dad was in.

"Clary," I heard my mother's voice. I hugged her, followed by Jonathan. I looked at the bed and saw him there, staring at me.

"Daddy," I cried and went to him and he pulled me into a huge hug.

"My little girl," he said into my hair. I pulled back and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Jonathan," he said and pulled him I a hug also.

"I'm so sorry this happened," Dad said and I shook my head.

"It isn't your fault so don't blame yourself," I said and he gave me a kind smile, his black eyes sparkling.

"I see you brought your friends over," he observed and waved at them and they waved back.

Dr. Zachariah came in.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to Mr. Morgenstern alone," he said.

"Why?" Mother asked.

"I need to do tests and ask him some questions," he said and we obediently.

"Let's walk around," Jace said and grabbed my hand. We walked around. I looked at the patients in each room. They look highly sick and I felt sorry for them. But one of them caught my attention. It was a little girl, she had wavy black hair and light brown eyes. I stared at her and realized that I had stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked me.

"A little girl," I said. He looked at the little girl also. She looked so innocent. She was watching TV by the looks of it and giggling. She turned her head and noticed that we were staring at her.

"What?" she asked in a high voice. She looked about four or five.

"Hi," I said, walking into the room.

"No way," she said, staring at Jace.

"You're Jace Herondale," she exclaimed.

Jace gave a laugh, "Well, yes I am," he said and sat down on the chair next to the little girl's bed.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"I saw you and I wonder why you're here?" I asked. She looked at me with her soft light brown eyes. Her pale skin shimmering a bit from the light.

"I have cancer," she said and my heart broke again. I remembered this was the hospital that treated types of cancers and tumors.

"What's your name?" Jace asked her.

"Melody," she said. I smiled at her.

"I love your music, you're the most coolest person ever!" she shrieked, jumping in her bed.

"Thank you, Melody," Jace thanked.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asked. Jace looked surprised and an idea popped into my head.

"Before you can answer that, Jace can I talk to you?" I asked and he got up. We walked a few steps away from Melody.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Jace, remember that talent show thing next month at my school and that we were to perform our new song?" I asked and he nodded.

"I was thinking that we can donate the money here and do something for the patients here too. We can give them shout outs, like those things. When you perform and people start to donate money and stuff," I said.

"That isn't a bad idea," he said and I smiled.

"We should do it," he said and I jumped up and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Ewwwwww, are you two girlfriend and boyfriend?" we heard Melody said with a giggly tone.

"Yes," I said with a smile that I couldn't control.

"Hey, Melody, how would you like us to call your name out on live TV?" Jace asked and he eyes widened.

"Really?" she said and we nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she said and held up her arms for a hug and, what the heck, we gave her one.

"See you later," I said and we left.

"We should talk to the people who work her about this," I said and we did just that.

* * *

The doctors and nurses were excited with our plans.

"I think this will work," Jace said. I nodded. We had left the hospital thirty minutes ago.

"It's going to work," I said looking out the car window. We were going to the studio, practice, recording, and maybe kissing a bit.

"If so, we have a lot of work to do," he said and parked his car. We got out and went into the building to the dance studio.

"Well, at least it's worth it," I said and he gave me a tug and kissed the top of my head.

Jace POV

_Two weeks later_

It was almost the end of the month. We had gotten busier than ever. We had to start waking up early to practice, to buy what we need, and get what we need. But it was always worth it, right?

_Day 10_

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," Raphael shouted and we danced to the rhythm of his voice. The music pounding through the room, feet stomping, people breathing hard. Two hours of practice every day now for dancing.

But at least I could see Clary and the good thing about seeing Clary was the way she danced, sweet, seductive, and makes me want to slam her against the door and kiss her.

* * *

_Day 9_

Her voice was a melodic tone, hypnotic to my ears. Her songs flowing smoothly out of her plump lips.

"Dude, close your mouth before you drool all over the sound board," I heard Raphael say and I closed my mouth and gave him a little glare which he scoffed at.

And I swore that I heard him mutter, "You're so whipped."

* * *

_Day 8_

My parents had bought all the stuff we need and were setting up the large gym.

Clary and I were outside, sitting, when the cameras came. I rolled my eyes and Clary started to get up to leave. I got up with her but had an idea. I gripped her hand and she gave me a questioning look.

"Jace, Jace, I'm thinking that this is our winner?" the reporter asked and the cameras were in our face but I nodded anyway.

"What are you two doing now?" he asked.

"We're getting ready for the big day but I want to put out that we are also accepting phone calls to this school to donate money for a cancer hospital, we promise out little friend, Melody, a shout there," I said and Clary gave me a genuine smile.

"Wow, that sounds great," the guy turned to the camera, "you heard it, On the big day which is…" he trailed off.

"May 4," I answered for him.

"On May 4, call to this school and donate the money to them so they can give it to the cancer hospital and whoever Melody is, you're in for a great show," he said and left.

"That was nice of you to do that, Melody would be happy," Clary said in a very soft and gentle tone.

"Of course she would, people would do whatever I say, just look at this," gesturing to my body and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right buddy," she said and walked away from me.

"I know you're smiling," I called to her.

"Shut up," she yelled back and I shook my head, that smile on my face.

Clary POV

Everything was going perfectly. Everyone was helping, even my friends, Jace had asked them to even perform, if they wanted to, at the concert here. I walked through the halls and into the art room. I haven't been here since they day Jace visited the school. No one was in here and that was fine by me. I sat on a stool, in front of an easel. I took a canvas and put it on the easel.

I took the pallet that was on the table and squeezed paint on it. I took a medium sized brush and dipped it in the black paint and brushed it against the canvas. Swirls, loops, and flicks my hand moved.

I didn't actually know what I was drawing, just winging the picture. I was concentrating on the picture emerging from my paint. I would refill the paint on my pallet, dip the paint brush in some water and dry it off and start off with a new color, bite my lip while examining what I had on the canvas, and being patient as ever, drawing this perfect picture.

By the time I finished, I admired the picture. I had drawn music notes and the people that I love. Jace was in the middle of the picture, beside him were my friends, Raphael was in there, my family, and even Melody was in there. I smiled at the picture.

"That's beautiful," someone said behind me and wrapped big, well muscled arms, around my tiny waist.

"Thanks," I told Jace.

"My talented little red head," he said and kissed the top of my head.

_My talented little red head,_ echoed through my mind. I was his and he had proved it many times and I smiled. And he was my Golden Angel.

"I can't believe what happened came to this," I sighed out and he nodded.

"Yeah, we are very lucky," he said and nuzzled his face into my neck, giving soft, delicate kisses.

This was the most perfect day I could ever ask for but I had a little feeling that something might go wrong and that feeling didn't go away for the rest of the day, and it worried the hell out of me.

* * *

**So, it's a new month and i didnt have school today, thank you mother nature for the snow :D So, if you know, today is DYRDEK day, a day named after Rob Dyrdek, a pro skateboarder who is really nice and funny. If you don;t know him, he has MTV shows, so check that out and it stands for Did You Really Do Everything Kind? And i did for the sake of the day! So i hope you like this and the story is almost to the end and songs are coming up. You can guess the song Jace and Clary 'wrote' together if you want and if you get it right, i'll give you a shout out and and Congratulations! D I hope you like this.**


	10. She's Back

Clary POV

_Day 7_

The bad feeling I had yesterday came true. But I don't really think it was that bad, was it? One of the lights had fallen from the ceiling and crashed to the floor hurting only two of the dancers but they couldn't perform then. We had more dancers but there had to be something else that had to go wrong.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jace, I was sitting on the bleachers, watching Jace start pacing back and forth.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked me without even looking up at me.

"Then stop pacing for one and second, quit lying," I stood and made my way to him.

"Okay, fine, I'm not okay. Did you see what happened with the light? I went to go check it out and the cable cord for it was cut. Someone could be sabotaging this show!" he panicked.

"Jace calm down and quit acting like this. Everything will go fine," I reassured him.

"Okay, only because I trust you," he said and gave me a squeeze.

"Now, c'mon, we're almost late for practice," I said, pulling at his arm.

"Okay, okay," he said and we went to practice.

_Kaelie POV_

"Thank you," daddy said to the man in the white.

"Just keep an eye on her," the man in the white said and I rolled my eyes.

We both walked out the door.

"Darling, please don't do this again," daddy whined.

"Fine," I lied. That bitch was going to pay after what she said to me. She is going down, I will destroy that whore, I will –

"Kaelie! Have you been listening to what I have been saying?" Daddy yelled at me.

"Sorry, just thinking," yeah, thinking of a plan to get back at Ginger girl that took my Jacey!

_Calm down Kaelie. You're better than her, you're hotter than her, you're richer than her,_ my mantra repeated in my head over and over till I calmed down. I took a breath.

"Can I go apologize to her when I get my words right?" I asked and he nodded.

_You have to be better than that old man_, I growled in my head but at least I got the perfect idea.

Clary POV

It was six and I flopped onto my bed. Before I could shut my eyes, my phone buzzed and I looked at it: Simon.

"Hello," I said into my phone.

"Hey, we were wondering if you wanted to go see a movie," Simon asked.

"Sure, who all is going?" I asked, getting up.

"The usual: me, you, Isabelle, Maia, Jordan, and Alec," he said.

"What about Magnus?"

"He has plan tonight," he answered.

"What movie are we seeing," I said.

"Izzy's been dying to see Sucker Punch, so I guess that movie," he said with a sigh.

"Cool, I know it's kinda an old movie," I started.

"It was from 2011!" Simon exclaimed.

"So, but anyway, can you pick me up?" I asked him.

"Yeah, see you in twenty minutes," he hung up. I went into my closet and got out a black off shoulder knit top, with yellow skinny jeans, black high tops, and a little bag that had sunglasses on it.

I went downstairs and wasn't surprised that no one was there. Jonathan and mom were still at the hospital and I was at home.

I sat on one of the stools and clenched my hands into fists, but let go when I heard the bell ring.

I jumped off the stool and opened the door and saw Isabelle.

"Hey," I said and she greeted back and grabbed my hand. I closed the door and she dragged me to the car. I went into the backseat and closed the door.

"Where are the others?" I asked, putting my seatbelt on.

"Maia and Jordan will meet us at the theater," Alec said, sitting beside me.

"Now, c'mon Simon, I want to go see the movie!" Isabelle yelled in anticipation. We drove to the movies and purchased the tickets and started to watch Sucker Punch.

Jace POV

I sat on the couch with Raphael talking about the show in a few days.

"So how long are we going with the concert?" Raphael asked me.

"I don't know, like till midnight or something," I answered.

"Then you two need to sing a lot and that might get you guys a lot of donations," he said and I smiled.

"Yeah, thanks for the enthusiasm," I said to him and looked at my hands. I heard Raphael scoff and looked over at him.

"What?" I asked him.

"I'm on Twitter and guess what," he said and I walked over to him.

"Kaelie tweeted that she's out of rehab," he read.

"How's that possible?" I asked, astounded.

"I guess her dad got her out. I'm just wondering what she's gonna do now," he said and I was suddenly angry.

"Well, she better stay away from us," I said, still glaring at his phone.

Clary POV

_11:24_

"That was such an awesome movie!" Isabelle squealed and I nodded.

"So what, one hot girl dances and she thinks she's fighting in an imaginary world and then when she dances again, three other hot girls come in and only one of them escape the damn asylum," Simon summarized. Isabelle gave him a glare that could kill.

"Remember never to go to the movies with Simon, ever again," Isabelle whispered to me and I gave a smile.

"Hey," Simon sounded offended.

"You may be my boyfriend but you always have to make something sound….." she trailed off.

Simon scoffed but she ignored him.

"I better get home, it's late," I announced and I took a cab. Even when they started to procrastinate.

I told the cab driver where to go and I paid him a 20 when we got to my stop.

I walked up the steps and opened the door with my key. The first thing I saw was Jonathan watching TV like he used to.

"Hey," he acknowledged.

"Watcha doing?" I asked him, sitting on the couch with him, staring at the TV.

"Watching cartoons," he answered.

"Adventure Time?" I asked him, raising both my eyebrows.

"It's a good show and is really good for kids," he said with a grin. I scoffed at him.

"How is this good for kids?" I asked him and he looked at me; this moment we were having was just like the ones we had when we were little kids.

"It teaches kids new words," he argued and I couldn't help but laughed. He joined me and we were just brother and sister, nothing was wrong, just us.

"Where's mom?" I asked after our laughing fit.

He gave a sigh, "She's still at the hospital; she's not leaving his side for anything."

"Well, she's mom, she won't leave her loved ones behind," I told him and I put my head on his shoulder, staring at the TV but not paying attention of what was going on.

"She's strong," he muttered and I nodded.

"How about we make a deal: we can stop thinking about all the bad things that had happened and we can just act like nothing's wrong, just watch TV, eat some ice cream or popcorn, and just be okay," I suggested.

"I would like that, a lot."

_Day 6_

The band was astounding; they played every key right and I was amazed.

"This is going to go great," I said to myself.

"Damn right," I heard a voice and it was Isabelle.

"Hey," I said.

"It's almost the day," she said.

"Yeah," I said and an idea popped into my mind.

"Would you like to perform with me?" I asked. She squealed in joy and I took that as a yes.

"Oh my Angel! I can't believe this is happening, what will I wear, what song are we going to do?" she was going on and on with questions and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Isabelle," I muttered and I smiled at her and her enthusiasm.

_Day 5_

Isabelle and I were recording in the studio with the song we were going to sing together and I was pretty exciting about it. It was a mix of our favorite artist's songs and I went pretty well.

"That was great, girls," it was Stephen Herondale.

"Thanks," Isabelle said with a pearl white smile.

"Clary, I wanted to tell you that we are so glad that we found you," he said with a hearty smile.

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you," I said and he gave me a look.

"You would never disappoint us," he said and left the room. I stared at him as he left and had a big smile.

I had entertained them and they are very happy with me and I was very happy.

_Day 4_

Dancing, singing, and music playing were all crammed together today. I literally had to run back and forth for all three things with Jace. Well, it was because the concert was in, like, 3 days? 4, 2? I didn't actually know, I kinda lost track. But still, it was a hectic day and I was thinking that the other days would be like this too.

Now, I lay on the couch, my eyes closed and my breathing hard. I was tired and I didn't feel like doing anything right now, till Jace came into the room with message that we had to go back to dancing.

I groaned but got up anyway.

"C'mon, Red, we have to go now," he said to me and I smiled at the nickname.

"I remember you calling me that when we met at school," I said and he grabbed my hand.

"Well, it is catchy and fits you perfectly. But I think should be calling you Little Red, since you are very small," he said and I pouted at him.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment," I muttered at him and he gave a laugh that sounded like music itself.

We made our way to the dance studio. Everyone was dancing as usual. Raphael in the head of the group. He was an amazing dancer and an incredible rapper.

"You two are finally here," Raphael said with a winning smile.

"Sorry for the hold up, someone was just a little lazy to come," Jace's words were directly to me but I ignored him.

"Well, we're here. Let's practice," I groaned out. They both smiled at me and I rolled my eyes and playfully stuck my tongue at them when the turned around.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"We have the strobe lights, the smoke machine, the glow in the dark equipment, the three specially made microphones and ear microphones, the outfits, make up for the girls, the decorations, and the food," Raphael said from the list that Jace's parents gave him.

"That's all?" I asked him. We were in Starbucks, the one that we had escaped from the paparazzi; we were sitting in the lounge.

"I don't think so," Raphael answered, taking a sip of his energy drink that was super red, like blood.

"What more, that was a lot of stuff that they ordered," I said, playing with my straw.

"Well, apparently, a lot more things," Jace sighed out.

"Well, when the people you live with are rich, they tend to buy a lot of stuff," Raphael said.

"No kidding," I heard Jace say, as if he were angry or something.

"Well, at least we can get a break," I say, leaning more back into the armchair with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you better ravish the moment, we have ten more minutes till we have to go back," Raphael announced.

I groaned, maybe the things that I really wanted were really hard in ways.

Kaelie POV

That girl, Carly or whatever, will get my revenge.

"Kaelie, did you hear what I just said?" my therapist said to me.

"Oh sorry, can you repeat what you said?" I asked in my polite voice that obviously would trick people easily.

She sighed but repeated her question, "Why are you so obsessed with Jace?"

"Well, he was my boyfriend. We were the 'it' couple until he broke us up for nothing," I said in a strict voice.

"Well, it said that you were doing sexual abuse to him. Do you remember?" she asked me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I argued with her.

"Well, it said on your record," she started but I interrupted.

"Well, wouldn't you think that Jace said that was to only get me as far away from him as possible?" I asked her.

"Well, it could be an option, but one of his friends was there and actually saw you," she said in her persistent voice.

"Well, you're wrong! You're the worst therapist ever!" I screamed and got up and walked off.

As I walked out I looked at my blue dress and groaned.

"Ugh, look what she made me do, she made me wrinkle my dress," I whined and tried to smooth it out with my hands.

"She is so paying for this," I said and put my sunglasses on and strutted out.

I walked past a lot of boutiques but one caught my attention. I entered the shop. It was a boutique that had wigs and cute clothing. I picked out a wig that had black curly hair with blue highlights, it fitted me perfectly and I picked out a blouse top that was pink and skinny jeans.

_I think I have an idea to bring that bitch down_, I thought and bought the items.

Jace POV

We drove to the studio but it was awfully quiet. I looked in the rear mirror, watching Clary. She was staring out the window, I wondered what she was thinking about right now. But my thoughts of her were interrupted when I hit the side window. Thank the Angel, Raziel that I had my seat belt on.

The car spun then hit a lamp pole. I heard groans from Raphael and Clary.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them. I heard them give a little answer that meant yes. I opened the car door and got out. I looked over to another car that had hit us. It was a silver Fiat that looked familiar.

"Damn, my car!" I heard Raphael yell. I looked and saw that Clary needed help. I tried to open the door but it was stuck. I made a motion for her to back up and I used my elbow to hit the window. It broke to pieces and I helped her out of it, trying not to let her hit the sharp edges of the window.

"You okay?" I asked when I set her down and she gave a nod. I looked back to the car and the door of it opened.

It revealed a girl that had blonde hair and a blue dress on. My eyes widened when she looked over at us.

"Hello," her squeaky voice said, walking over to us.

"Kaelie."

* * *

**I'm sorry that it has been a while since i had updated, really sorry. ): But i updated today though. Don't hate me. But i really had a busy week and it is tiring me out. But i hope you like this and you guys can still guess the song Jace and Clary are going to sing together, i say that four of you guys already got the correct answer. :D**

**Disclaimers**

***Sucker Punch**

***Adventure Time**

**They are really good to watch. :DDDD**


	11. The Hook Up

**So just a heads up, this is mostly about Raphael now and another special person. So i hope you like this and it's almost the concert!**

* * *

Clary POV

I couldn't believe that I saw Kaelie. She looked at us with her unnatural blue eyes and when they flicked to my eyes; there was distaste in me in them and I probably had the same expression.

"What the hell, Kaelie? You just totaled my car!" Raphael yelled.

"Boo hoo, poor Raphael is crying over a car; such a baby," she said with a teasing tone in her voice.

"I got this car for his birthday," I heard Jace growl and suddenly Kaelie's face looked surprised and apologetic.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know, how about I pay the insurance –"

"No, you can help us by leaving us," Jace argued with her; he diffidently did not want her here.

"I was trying to help," she muttered but walked away, giving me one last glare and entered her car. Her car wasn't that totaled. Only her head lights were crushed and broken but other than that, she could still drive her car.

"I bet she did this on purpose," Jace accused.

"Jace, maybe this was an accident; a coincidence we met her," I suggested.

"No, I know Kaelie," Jace argued and with that tone I stopped talking.

Raphael had pulled out his phone and had called a tow truck to tow his car. I felt sorry for his car and himself. The car had to mean a lot to Raphael since it was a car that was given to him on his birthday.

"Oh well, I'll just use the other car you gave me for my birthday," Raphael said and walked off, making me gape at him.

_Day 3_

The concert was so close. Everything was set up perfectly; practice had gone to insanity and I felt rogue. I would always come home, lying limp in my bed. Dancing so much sored my legs and arms.

I was at the Lightwood house for the night. I lay in my fuzzy, purple pajama pants and my white tank top. I lay on my side, watching Isabelle brush her hair. She had changed ever since Jace and I were together. She had gone Jace crazy to a calm, normal Isabelle. I guess it was because she didn't want to get in the way of my relationship.

"Simon told me that seeing old movies is so overrated but I don't see why Sucker Punch was overrated, it's practically still brand new!" Isabelle said and I shook my head at her.

"You two are overrated," I muttered and she gave me a glare.

"What?" I asked her, giving an innocent look. She gave an eye roll but scoffed.

"You're such a good actress," she commented.

"What can I say, I'm full of talent," I yawned.

"My talented little red head," she said.

"You're talented too you know," I reassured her.

"But not like you," she whispered and sat on the edge of her bed. I sat crawled over and lay on my stomach next to her. She had the same exact thing as me but her fuzzy pajama pants were a hot pink and her tank top was black.

"Isabelle, you have your own special talents that I can't even compare to, you're amazing," I said to her and she looked down at me.

"I love you, you know," she said and I sat up and gave her a hug.

"And I love you too," I returned the love to her and we giggled.

"So, now that this drama thing is over, how are you and Jace?" she asked, giving me a look of curiosity.

I smiled and looked at my hands. "We're doing fine and he really wasn't the guy I thought he was, maybe a little cocky and arrogant but he loves me more," the words touched my heart a lot.

"Aw, Clary is finally in love!" Isabelle squealed and hugged me once more.

_I was in love._

_Day 2_

I woke up from someone shaking me. It was Isabelle.

"What," I said groggily to her.

"Your Mom's here," she said and I sat up. I stood up and she followed me downstairs.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I asked her and there was an emotion on her face. She was smiling like crazy.

"Clary, it's your father," she started and I felt my heart beating faster.

"Is he okay?" I asked, I could start feeling my throat constricting right now.

"Yes, the doctor said that they can do a surgery that can prevent him to have another tumor," she said and I smiled.

"Really, but what about the cost?" how could we pay for a surgery? It might cost a lot of money.

"Doctors said that it will be a pay back since you're helping raising money for the hospital," she said and I practically screamed and jumped into my mother's arms.

"Does, Jonathan know about this? He will be super happy about this!" I exclaimed and she nodded her head.

"Yes, he was happy but not like you are, Sweetheart," she said and I hugged her.

I could feel Isabelle staring at us and I turned to her and opened my free arm to her.

"You're part of my family to you know, so come on," I said and she came in the hug. I felt happy and warm inside. My dad is going to be okay, but what if the surgery fails? What if it hurts my dad even more….

Jace POV

I was in the game room with Raphael at home. Mom thought we should take a day off and she had already called Clary about it. I was relieved when she told me.

Now, Raphael and I were playing Call of Duty 2.

"So, how are you and Clary?" Raphael asked while pressing the buttons on the control.

"Why are you interested?" I asked him.

"Just curious," he answered.

"You really need a girlfriend," I commented to him and he scoffed.

"I don't need a_ compañera," _he said.

"C'mon, you need a girlfriend. When you retire from your job, you're going to need company. I'm not letting my best friend grow old and live with cats for the rest of his life," I told him, pausing the game and looking at him.

"I don't know. It's hard to find a girl that likes me because I'm me, not what I do for a living. Like Clary, she loves you because of you and not what you do, it's hard to find someone like that," he said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll find a girl like that," I reassured him.

We got back to our game but there was something bothering me: how can I find a girl right for Raphael. I was going to need my girlfriend's help, soon, or maybe after I play my game.

Clary POV

I was at school with Isabelle. Celine had called me and said that I could take a day and I was happy.

I actually missed school and I didn't even see my friends much and I was excited to see them.

"Clary," they all greeted me at the lunch table. There weren't really any classes this month since the concert and all and everyone was helping for the concert.

"Hey," I said and sat down. My eyes lay on a familiar girl with long blonde and green eyes that were lighter than mine.

"Camille," I said and I went over and hugged her, she hugged back.

"Clary, I missed you so much," she said.

"So, how was Paris?" I asked her; she had gone to Paris with her adoptive parents this year to see her adoptive mother's mom.

"It was fabulous! All the clothes and the places were absolutely gorgeous and the Eiffel Tower…." She trailed off.

"Wow, you seemed to have fun there," I said to her and she gave me a look.

"Now as fun when I hung out with you guys," she said and we all came in for a group hug. That was when I felt my phone start to vibrate. I wriggled free from the group and answered the call: Jace.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Hey, I need your help," he said quickly.

"Why, is everything okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, everything's fine; I just need help finding a girlfriend for Raphael," he said super-fast, like he was in a hurry.

"Why are you trying to be cupid for?" I asked him, furrowing my brows a bit.

"First, I'm not trying to be cupid; I would look absolutely ridiculous in a diaper but girls would love the view and second, I want to find Raphael a girlfriend because we hung out a lot and since now we're together, I want to spend more time with you but then I'm leaving Raphael alone, so I want him to have company," he explained to me.

"Well, how about you come over and we'll talk more about it when we see each other," I suggested.

"Sounds good, see you," he said and hung up. I pocketed my phone and looked back over to Camille and thought, _Camille… Raphael….. could equal a good couple, right?_

Camille is a fan of Raphael's music and she isn't fan crazy, maybe the two can have a chance with each other. I walked over to the group and smiled when I sat down.

"So, I heard that you were going to perform, Clary," Camille started and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous and scared," I admitted.

"Well, we'll all be there to support you," she said and I smiled; she's so sweet.

"So, what about your relationship with Jace," Jordan piped up and Camille gave me a look.

"Relationship with Jace, now you have to gossip that to me," she squealed and put her elbow's on the table and put her chin in her palms.

"Well, we've been together for a couple of weeks and –"

"And he is so whipped over Clary," Isabelle butted in.

"He is, that's serious love there," Camille commented.

"I guess you can say that," I muttered and started to blush. I looked down and then heard a honk. I looked over to the courtyard area, just outside of the cafeteria. Jace was there; he got out the car and opened the double doors. He walked over to our table and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said and everyone greeted him back. Isabelle scooted over, so there was a space between me and her and he gingerly sat in the gap.

"Hey, you do anything to Clary, I'll bite your neck off," Camille glared at Jace and I gave a smile. This is why I love all my friends. They were always there for me.

"Um, okay," Jace said hesitantly.

"This is Camille, she was in Paris for the last couple of weeks," I explained to him and he nodded, understanding.

"Hey, can I talk to you alone?" he asked me and I understood that he wanted to talk about Raphael and trying to find him a girlfriend.

"Yeah," I answered and we started to walk off.

"Try to keep it PG!" Simon yelled and it followed by laughter. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So, Raphael said that he wants to be in a relationship that the girl only wants to date him for being him not that he's famous and all," Jace explained while we walked around.

"Okay," I said and thought back to Camille. She could be the one for him but…..

"Clary, you're thinking about something," Jace observed.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe Camille can try to have a relationship with Raphael; Camille hasn't been in a relationship for three years now and I'm guessing that she should start a new relationship with someone," I told him and he looked at me. We had stopped walking.

"Are you sure that this will work?" he asked but there was no doubt in his voice but confidence.

I nodded, "They should try and if it doesn't work out, they can still be friends."

"I think that is an excellent set up," he said and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Now, what were you saying that girls would love the view of you in a diaper?" I asked him, remembering the phone call.

He gave a chuckle and pressed his lips to mine.

"Now why would you bring that up, unless you want to see me in a diaper and look at me because I'm not scared to show myself to you," he murmured against my lips and I blushed.

"What did I tell you guys? Keep it PG!" someone yelled and we both looked down the hallway and saw Simon with the others with him, giggling.

"Oh, Lewis, you have no idea what you just got yourself in," I said and gave him a death glare. Maybe, friends are just a pain in the ass.

Jace POV

I left Clary to go to tell Raphael. He was in his room watching TV.

"Hey," he said without looking at me.

"Hey," I greeted back. I sat on his desk and started to play with a pencil.

"What do you want?" he asked me.

"What if I tell you that Clary found someone that can try out this relationship with you?"

"Who is this girl then?" he asked me, turning off the TV.

"Her name is Camille, she just got back from Paris and for what I know about her, she's really protective of her friends and she seems like a sweet girl. Clary even told me that she's a fan of your music but she isn't fan crazy," I explained to him.

"But how do I know that? You can just be lying to me about this girl," Raphael argued; he wasn't going down without a fight with this relationship stuff.

"Dude, I'm serious about this. Clary is talking to Camille right now and we have already planned your date with her," I said with a grin.

"What," he was confused.

"You and Camille are going to have a blind date tonight at Taki's," I announced proudly and he started to argue with this but I ignored him.

"Well, I'll drive you there at eight," I said to him and left the room, closing the door to an utterly confused and surprised Raphael.

Clary POV

Camille and I were in the courtyard, sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Camille, what if I told you that I can set you up on a date?" I told her and she raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you talking about Clary? I gave up on dating years ago and I'm not starting now," she proclaimed.

"Camille, DeQuincy may have broken your heart but you can start fresh with a new guy and I think he'll be perfect for you," I hoped.

"Clary, I don't know, what if he doesn't like me back and plus, who is this guy that you're talking about?" she finally asked me.

"Raphael Santiago and I'm positive that he'll like you," I reassured her and she didn't look fazed at all when I said Raphael.

"Raphael, Clary he's famous and I'm just an ordinary city girl," she said with her head hanging down.

"Camille, just be yourself and honest with him and I'm sure that he'll fall for you," I touched her arm and she gave me a smile.

"Okay, I'm game," she said, her accent light.

"Great, I'll have Isabelle drive you over to Taki's at eight," I announced to her and we got up and walked away.

_Eight o'clock._

"Stay still," Isabelle blew out a breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm nervous," Camille said. She was sitting on the bench in front of Isabelle's vanity table. Isabelle was doing her makeup and I watched as she did.

"Don't be nervous," I said to her and she gave out a low breath.

"And you're done," Isabelle but the brush down and Camille looked over to the mirror. Her makeup was light and her cheeks tinted a soft pink, making it natural on her. Her hair was slightly curled at the tips of her blonde hair and the front part of her hair was braided on top of her hair, making it like a headband. She was wearing a light pink, floral dress and flats.

"Oh, thank you, you two," she squealed and gave us both hugs.

"Now, let's go, it's eight," Isabelle said and the three of us made it downstairs and into the car and drove to Taki's.

Jace POV

_Eight o'clock_

"Hurry up," I kept knocking on his door and he finally came out with a green button up with the sleeves rolled up and a jacket over it and black pants.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

"Don't be nervous man, she'll like you," I said sympathetically. He nodded and we went to the garage and I entered my car and he did too. I drove to Taki's but kept looking at Raphael.

"Quit being nervous," I said to him but he still looked nervous.

"You have to relax. Just be yourself and if it goes good then maybe you have yourself and new girlfriend," I said to him and he looked at me.

"Okay, I don't really trust you on this but I trust Clary," he said and I gave him a scowl that made him laugh.

"Just get out of the damn door," I muttered and he did. I parked the car and waited for Clary.

Clary POV

I saw Jace's car the minute we got there. Isabelle parked and I gave her a nod to drive on.

"Wait, why are you not with Isabelle?" she asked me.

"Jace is waiting for me and our little date," I lied to her but kept my voice light and friendly.

"Oh, well, wish me good luck," she said and walked into the diner. I saw Raphael through the see through windows and I gave him a wave and he waved back and then turned his attention to Camille.

This was going to be perfect.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, c'mon, I think they're distracted," I told Jace and we entered the diner behind another couple and slipped into a booth across from the other two's and hid behind our menu's. Well, what can you say, we both are nosy.

Raphael POV

I watched as the girl, Camille, sat down across from me in the booth.

"You must be Camille," I mustered out.

"Yeah, it's great to see you," she said shyly. Jace was right, she wasn't fan crazy but honest from the looks of it.

"I'm –"

"Raphael, I know. I listen to your music and they're wonderful," she commented.

"Thanks," I said to her with a small smile.

"So…" she said awkwardly. I haven't been on a date for a long time and I didn't know what to say to her.

"Um, you look nice," I said to her and she gave a blush.

"You don't look bad yourself," she said softly and I smiled at her.

"Um, I'll be back," I told her and I got up to go the bathroom. As I walked down the small hallway, someone took my by the arm and tugged me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said to the blonde haired boy in front of me.

"Dude, you're blowing this date," Jace commented to me.

"I don't know what to say to her," I honestly said.

"Ask her about her day, what she does, something about her life, whatever, just talk to her like you would talk to me," he said exasperatingly said to me.

"I don't think I can talk to her like I talk to you," I said and he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, now, man up and talk to her," he demanded to me and pushed me out of the hallway.

Camille POV

He must be miserable right now. I have to be the most boring person he ever met. I put my head in my hands.

"Camille, what are you doing?" someone whispered to me and I jumped.

"Clary, I thought you were on a date?" I told the red head that was sitting across from me.

"Well, I lied to see your date with Jace but you have to talk to this guy," she said to me with big green eyes that sparkled with determination.

"I don't know what to say, I haven't been on a date for a long time and this is the first guy that I may be actually fall for," I admitted.

"Camille, talk to him like you would talk to the guys," she suggested and I nodded. I took a deep breath and gave her a thankful expression. She gave me a thumbs up and walked to a booth across from the one I was sitting in.

I gave a breath and saw Raphael coming from the hallway and he stumbled a bit and gave a glare to someone in the hallway. It must have been Jace, since Clary was here.

He sat back in the booth and gave me a smile.

"Where are you from?" he asked me. He must have gotten a pep talk from Jace like I had with Clary.

"I was born in America for sure, but my parents moved to London but they both passed away and I live with my foster parents now, so we live in New York but I just went to Paris and visited my adoptive mother's mom –," I stopped and looked down in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to talk a lot," I apologize but he gave me a sincere smile.

"Don't be sorry, it's okay; I want to learn about you more so you can talk however you want," he said and I gave him a little look.

"Sorry, that sounded stupid," he started but I shook my head.

"No, it's not. I get what you're saying and now, I'm going to be honest with you: I haven't been on a date for a really long time and this has to be awkward for you," I blurted out.

"Really, I haven't been on a date for a long time, too. Hey, at least we found something that we have in common with," he observed.

"Yeah," I gave a smile and we talked about a lot of things. In my peripheral vision, I could see Clary giving me a smile.

I learned that we had a lot of things in common and about his heritage.

As I talked to him, I couldn't help but notice the details on him. He had perfectly tanned skin that was natural, his big dark eyes were seductive and caring, his black locks of hair getting in his eyes, and his smile made me melt.

I knew that I was falling for him, hard.

Raphael POV

She was the most amazing girl ever! She had a lot of things in common with me and she was nice and caring and I was falling for her.

Her long blonde hair illuminated in the diner, her light green eyes sparked, her pale, fair skin glowed, and her smile made me shudder.

I think that I was starting to fall in love with her. She looked at the time and her eyes widened.

"Oh, God, it's late," she said and we both stood up.

"Here, I'll walk you home," I said and she gave a nod and a smile. We walked out the diner and I turned and saw Jace and Clary grinning like the Cheshire Cat. I gave them a roll of my eyes and followed Camille out of the diner.

I was chilly outside and I saw her starting to shiver. I shrugged off my jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," she whispered and I gave her a nod. It was silent but a good silent.

There was music coming from a park that we were passing.

"Oh, I love this song," Camille commented. I smiled at the song: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I had a stupid but maybe romantic plan.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look okay?_

_I say_

I walked backwards so I looked at her while I sang. She gave a big, shy smile at me.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

She gave a giggle and I smirked. I grabbed onto a lamp pole and swung myself around it with the momentum. She shook her head at me but smiled.

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

I took her hand and dragged her with me to a nearby fountain. I hopped on the ledge and kept walking around it.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

I tightened my grip on her hand and pulled her up with me on the ledge of the fountain. The water was spraying up and the lights glowed, illuminating her beautiful face. I hesitantly cupped her cheek.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_'Cause girl, you're amazing_

_Just the way you are, yeah_

I finished the song and stared into her eyes.

"That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me," she whispered to me.

"You're really important to me," I whispered back and leaned into her, catching her lips with mine. She kissed me back and a burst of electricity went through me. I gripped her waist and pulled her against me, her hands flat on my chest.

"YES!" we both broke apart and looked at the direction of the voices. Clary and Jace were hiding behind a tree, staring at us but when they saw that we were looking at them; they both grabbed each other's hands and ran away with a laugh. We both laughed at them and looked back at each, our eyes full of love and lust.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Only if you'll be my boyfriend," she smiled.

"I think I can make that work," I said and pulled her into another kiss.

Yeah, I was totally whipped with Camille, like Jace was with Clary.

* * *

**So, i hope you enjoyed Raphael and Camille like i did and Clary and Jace fluff into this too. **

**Disclaimers:**

***Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars**

**You guys can still guess the song if you'll like and i I had a pretty busy week.**

**I was sick last week and that was a bummer. **

**I made a commitment to do Algebra for 3 whole hours and i did today.**

**I get to go to Lipscomb this friday to go see Dewey Bozella and i cannot wait for that.**

**Also, check out my other stories and my new story Love Language if you'll like. **

**Hugs and Smiles you guys. :D**


	12. Thriller

Clary POV

_Day 1_

Tomorrow was the concert and I was super nervous and scared. Yesterday was really fun; spying on Raphael and Camille on their date. They were adorable.

Now, it was morning and I was sitting on my bed with my earphones in my ears; listening to the music I have to perform. We had already recorded all my songs I wrote and the song Jace and I were going to sing.

It was eight in the morning and I sat on my window sill. Jace had recently texted me that everything was in place for tomorrow and even the money donation board was set up. I kept remembering Melody's face. She was super cute and I did not want to disappoint her.

I sighed and took my earphones out.

_What if I disappoint everyone?_ I thought.

I was shaken from my reverie when the house phone rang from downstairs. I got up and raced down to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hello is this Mrs. Morgenstern?" the person asked.

"No, I'm her daughter; who is this?"

"I'm the surgeon for your father," he answered.

"Oh, can I help you with something?" I asked the surgeon.

"Yes, your father's blood type is very hard to find in the blood bank in New York; o negative to be exact and the only source that I can get the blood is in another blood bank in Maine but it will take time to get the blood," he said.

"So, how are you going to do the surgery, what if the blood is too late," my voice cracked at my words.

"Well, this isn't the only thing I was going to say to you; Clarissa, right?" he asked me.

"Yeah, call me Clary for short," I told him.

"It seems that you have the same blood type as your father and we were hoping that you can donate two pints of blood and then you can rest after that to regain your energy," he started. I was nauseated for a while; I never like needles, they freaked me out but this was for my Dad.

"Okay, I'll donate my blood," I answered him.

"Great, we can start the surgery this afternoon by the looks of it; when can you come to the hospital?" he asked me.

"I can come right now," I said quickly.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bi, Clary," the surgeon stated and hung up. I put the phone down and took a deep breath.

"It's okay, they're just going to get two pints and that's all; you're not going to die or anything," I muttered to myself.

I went up and put on fresh clothes: a grey tank top, black yoga pants, and tennis shoes.

I walked out the house and to Isabelle's.

I knocked on the door and Isabelle appeared.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey, I need you to take me to the hospital," I said in a hurry.

"Okay, meet you at my car," she said and went back inside to get her keys; I stood by her car and then heard the click of the car lock's unlocking. I got in and Isabelle got in after.

_Fifteen minutes later._

"Okay, Clary, this is going to be like a pinch on you," the nurse reassured me.

I looked at her and nodded. I had seen my mother in the room with my dad and she understood what was going to happen.

I had a little red, foam ball in my right hand to squeeze.

"Here we go," the nurse said and she inserted the needle in my skin.

I gave a little whimper and sighed out.

"Just think about the positive things," I said to myself and closed my eyes.

It felt like hours until she pulled the needle out of my arm and bandaged it.

"You did great Clary," the nurse said and took the blood out of the room.

"You handled that real well," Isabelle commented and I glared at her.

"Shut up," I said and I felt awful and tired and the bad thing is; I have practice in ten minutes but I was tired. I eventually passed out on the chair.

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. I stared at the white ceiling and squinted from the brightness.

"What," I started and sat up; I was on a hospital bed and Isabelle was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked her.

"It's almost eleven," she said.

"What!" I bolted straight up.

"Don't worry; I texted Jace that there was something going on and that you're going to be late," she reassured me.

"Oh, thanks," I sighed and stretched.

"Now, c'mon," she said and I stood up. I followed her to her car and she drove off. I looked out the window.

"So, you nervous about tomorrow?" she asked me.

"Of course, who wouldn't be?" I told her.

"Clary, you're amazing. You're going to rock it tomorrow night and everything will be okay," she said and I nodded my head.

"Okay, you're always right; well, about some things," I said and corrected myself.

"Ha, ha," she said and I smiled.

Once she dropped me off, I waved bye to her and she left. I entered the building and went up the elevator to the recording studio; where Jace and Raphael were.

"Hey," I said, once I entered the room.

"Hey, Isabelle told me," Jace said.

"I know," I said and sat down on the couch.

"Hey, even if you did donate blood, you had plenty of rest," Raphael said and I saw that his walk was lighter and had a bounce to it; his relationship with Camille may have gotten him in a happier mood.

"Fine," I groaned and got up. Rehearsal was such a pain.

_Four o'clock_

Rehearsal was over for the day and Celine said that we were going to do a great performance tomorrow. And I was now eager for tomorrow.

Now, I sat on the couch and was watching TV when Jace came in.

"Hey, where's Raphael?" I asked him.

"Another date with Camille," he answered.

"They're so adorable," I commented.

"Yeah," he sat next to me and put and arm around my waist.

"Now what?" I asked him and he leaned in closer to me.

"I think I know what we can do now," he said and leaned in more to catch my lips but I moved away from him.

"Hold on, tiger," I said to him with a giggle. I moved behind the couch and walked backwards.

He jumped over the couch and stood in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked me seductively.

"I think I want to get away from you," I said playfully.

"Now why would you want that? Girls would be stripping right in front of me when I catch their attention but I don't see you doing that," he said with a grin and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so full of yourself," I commented and pushed him lightly away.

"Well, it's true," he said with a shrug.

"Whatever," I said to him and I could still see that stupid smirk on his face.

Kaelie POV

"I'm better than her and tomorrow I will get my revenge," I said to myself and started to put lipstick on.

_What does she have that I don't? I'm so hotter than her and he picks her over me? I don't understand! I AM BETTER THAN HER!_

I blinked and I slowly gained reality. I looked into my mirror and screamed. I forgot that I had lipstick and it was all over my lips like a circus clown.

I got a makeup pad and wiped it off.

"She is so going down."

Jace POV

We spent most of the day hanging around each other and playing video games and a little bit of kissing in between it.

I heard footsteps and laughing coming and saw Camille and Raphael coming in.

"Hey," Camille greeted and she was slightly flushed.

"What are you guys doing?" Clary asked them.

"We were about to go out, would you two like to come?" Raphael said.

"Sure," I answered and we both got up and followed them out.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked.

"Oh, Raphael was just telling me that somewhere in Central Park, he and Jace used to go watch these people do street performances," Camille answered.

"That sounds cool," Clary said with a sweet smile.

We all walked out the building and went into our cars.

We drove to Central Park in silence but a good silence.

* * *

Once there, we four walked down a path leading to the street performances; the crowd's cheers getting louder and louder.

When we reached it, it was all in different colors, people dancing in one part, someone singing in another, even rap battles were going on.

"This place never gets different, doesn't it?" Raphael said beside me.

"Yeah, but it's a cool place," I had to say and he gave a smile.

"Wow, this place is amazing," Clary said in awe and her eyes glistened with excitement.

"C'mon, let's go look around," Camille's voice said and she pulled Raphael away with her and he looked back and with an apologetic smile.

"They'll have fun together," Clary said and dragged me down the path.

The place was such a wonder for someone to experience: people were walking around with flyers for parties and such, glitter sparkled in the air, crowds jumping over one another and cheering with excitement; it almost felt like Pandemonium.

"This place is so amazing and I'm surprised that people aren't mobbing you," Clary said and squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"Well, I do come here a lot; I was born here, you know," I explained to her and she nodded.

"Whatever," she muttered and I smiled.

"Oh, come look at this," I said eagerly and pulled her to a crowd and made out way to the front. People were dancing to Michael Jackson's song: _Thriller._

"One of my favorite songs," I commented and walked over to the DJ who was running it.

"Hey, welcome back!" he greeted and we man hugged.

"Hey, do you mind to kick it up?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and turned the music up and I gave him a playful punch.

"Thanks man," I thanked and turned back to Clary and dragged her out the crowd.

We walked to a quieter place and it was already night time. I hopped on a cement border that surrounded a tree patch.

_It's close to midnight._

_Something evil's lurkin' in the dark_

_Under the moonlight_

_You see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

I hop off and take her hand and drag her to a nearby abandoned shed; not so far from the street performers but the music was still loud.

_Cause this is thriller!_

_Thriller night! _

_And no one's gonna save you_

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller!_

_Thriller night..._

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer_

_Thriller tonight, yeah!_

I start to dance around her and she gives a smile and flushes a bit and I give her a devilish smile. We walk near the abandoned shed and the door was opened and I slammed it; making her jump a bit.

_You hear the door slam_

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand_

I grabbed her hand while I sang.

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes_

She sat down on a bench and I snuck off a bit but kept singing; it was really fun making her jump, it was adorable.

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_Girl, but all the while_

_You hear a creature creepin' up behind_

_You're outta time_

I snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist and she gasped and I picked her up and set her in front of me.

_Cause this is thriller!_

_Thriller night!_

_There ain't no second chance_

_to fight the thing with the forty eyes, girl_

_(Thriller...)_

_(Thriller night!)_

_You're fighting for your life_

_Inside a killer_

_Thriller tonight!_

I stopped singing and let the music play while a small smile played on my lips.

"You're such a creep," she said and swatted my chest.

"But you love me anyway," I said with a white grin and she stood up on tip toes and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Of course, but you scared me; that wasn't nice for a boyfriend," she said and pouted and let go.

"I'm sorry but you're adorable when you get scared; makes me feel like I have to protect you and always be right there, right beside you; you know why?" I asked her and lowered my forehead to hers.

"Why?"

"Because you're so important to me," I whispered and kissed her.

"That was sweet but you're still a jerk," she murmured against my lips. I gave a chuckle.

"You can go find your revenge later; but now, let's go see more performances," I said and we ran along the path and back to the exotic place.

Clary POV

_Ten o'clock_

I was tired and my head lolled along the grey cushioned head on the chair.

"Hey, we're almost there; you can sleep in your bed," Jace said and I felt his hand in mine.

I nodded but could feel my eyes droop down and I fell asleep in his car.

* * *

_CONCERT DAY!_

_Beep, beep, beep._

I woke up with a start and look at the time: eight o'clock. Then, I realized what today was: the concert.

I jumped out of bed and did my morning routine. I combed my hair roughly and ran over to the closet; I could feel my heart pounding with excitement.

She quickly put on a black t – shirt that said 'Wild Child', black tights that reached her ankles and black denim shorts over them, and put her black combat boots on. She put on her bag that had her laptop in it and raced down the stairs to see Jonathan.

"Hey, I thought you were at school?" I asked him, grabbing a green apple out the fruit bowl and biting into it.

"Well, I didn't want to miss my little sister perform," he said.

"You know it starts tonight; the talent show starts in about thirty minutes," I stated.

"Oh, well that was off track but hey, I can take a day," he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"C'mon and take me to school then if you're not going to school," I said and bolted out the door and waited against his black truck.

"Hang on," Jonathan called out and locked the door and came over and opened the car doors. I sat in the seat and put on my seat belt; breathing in the car smell: coffee and spices. He started the engine and back out the drive way.

I sat still, or tried to, in my seat; squirming here and there.

"Hey, quit being a little worm and calm down," Jonathan commented.

"How would you feel if you're going to perform live?" I asked him.

"Okay, I would feel pretty excited," he admitted.

I rolled my eyes at him and remembered my dad's operation.

"Jonathan!" I screamed when he stopped for a stop light.

"What?" he jumped at my yell.

"Is dad okay?" I asked him, looking over at him.

He gave a smile, "Yeah, he's okay; right now, he's recovering and he'll be okay. It was hard, the doctors said, but they got through the surgery."

"Good but is he going to be awake tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know but just pray to the Angel Raziel that he does," he said and then drove when the light turned green.

We had made it to my school in a record of time and I jumped out the truck. We entered the school and walked to the big gymnasium and we both gaped at the scene in front of us.

The strobe lights were on and they were moving everywhere, making the room a multi-colored, the fog machine was on and was making the floor fog up, and some equipment were glowing from the dimness in the room.

"This place is amazing," Jonathan said in awe and walked around.

"So, what do you think?" a voice said behind and we both turned and saw Celine Herondale.

"This is amazing," I commented and she gave a smiled and nodded.

"And who is this?" her words pointed to Jonathan.

"Oh, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern, Clary's big brother," he introduced and the two shook hands.

"Well, it is great to have you here and Clary, are you ready for tonight?" Celine asked me.

Mixed emotions went through my chest: excitement, fear, nervousness, joy, hesitant, and ready. I looked Celine in her eyes and gave a genuine smile to her.

"I'm as ready as ever."

* * *

**So, I updated, yay? But overall, last chance to guess the song Clary and Jace will sing together and I'm really excited for the songs. You guys can suggest songs to me through review or PM and i will pick about five, i guess, songs that are requested and I'll give credit to the people. Heads up, when the story ends, i will be putting shout outs and when the story ends, i may put up the sequel in a couple of days when the story is over.**

**Disclaimers**

***Thriller by Michael Jackson**

**Oh and i have Spring Break this friday and i think I may update that day or the other two S days. But starting Monday, no updates for any of my stories: Don't hate me! I have intersession on Monday through Friday and I will be taking a rest on Saturday and Sunday. But i have another week of Spring Break and I will be updating as fast as i can even for my other story, Reward or Karma. So i hope you guys like and review :D**


	13. Closet Time

Clary POV

_Hour 1_

I was on stage helping put other special effects and all that for tonight. The concert started at eight tonight, so everyone had at least nine hours left.

"Hey, Red," someone said and I looked up and saw Jace.

"What do you want, Goldie Locks?" I asked him and he gave me a look.

"For your information, I am not a small frilly girl that breaks into a bear's house, eats porridge, and sleeps in a stranger's bed," he explained and I gave a small giggle.

"Okay, I won't call you Goldie Locks, Blondie," I settled.

"Better, now c'mon," he said and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"A nurse from the hospital gave me a letter and it's from Melody, she wants to see us today before everything starts," he explained.

"Okay."

* * *

"You came!" Melody said with excitement.

"Of course we did," Jace said and sat in the chair.

"I heard your shout out for me! The nurse told me," Melody's light brown eyes were growing with anticipating joy.

"Well, are you ready to see us tonight?" I asked her and she nodded her head vigorously.

"I can't wait to hear all your new and old songs! I can just imagine myself there for real," she said and her eyes were distant, like she wasn't here anymore. I felt a pang of sadness wash over my body and I looked at Jace; he had the same expression that I had.

I wanted Melody to be there so bad but she needed her treatments and if she needed them, she couldn't leave the hospital.

"But anyway, are you guys excited?" she asked us and I smiled and nodded.

"Very," I answered.

I watched as Melody went on about her excitement and joy and I smiled. Never in my life have I seen a girl this excited before in my entire life.

Kaelie POV

_Hour 3_

Six more hours till the concert tonight and I will get my revenge on that red headed brat Carly or whatever.

_I really need to remember names_. I thought in my head but I shrugged and started to brush the wig I had bought.

"Oh Carly or whatever you are, you have no idea what I have in store for you tonight," I hummed while I sat in my dark room.

I got up and went to my vanity table.

"May as well get ready now," I muttered and started to apply heavy make up on my face. After I was finished with that, I put on the pink blouse and pants. I grabbed a brush and brushed my hair up and then put the wig over my hair.

I looked in the mirror.

"I'm still hot but there's something missing," I said and then pulled out a pair of black sunglasses.

"Now, let's see how long I can pull this off," and then I left the house.

Jace POV

_Hour 5_

Okay, I admit, I was pretty nervous tonight. Yeah, I had performed on stage a lot but this was my first time with Clary. I wanted this to be her night. I watched her dance with Raphael for her performance with him and I couldn't help but notice her more clearly: her moves were elegant, every step she made was graceful as a ballerina, and she was light and swift on her feet.

"You're a lucky one, son," I heard my father say behind me.

"Yeah," I said and continued to watch Clary.

"Now, I know you love her a lot, but you need to help, now," he said and I looked at him and he gave a broad smile.

"Sorry," I said and he shook his head and put his arm around me and I smiled.

"C'mon and help them with the speakers," he said and I walked off, still with the smile on my face.

_Hour 6_

People were already piling in, both performers and people who are watching. They had already paid for their tickets and now they were walking around in wonder.

"Thanks for volunteering for the calls," Clary thanked her friends.

"No problem," Simon said and put his arm around Isabelle's shoulders.

"Thank you very much, we'll give you money for the help," Celine said.

"We don't need the money, we can do it for free," Alec said and everyone agreed but –

"Well-," Magnus started but Alec dug his elbow in his ribs.

"Fine, we don't need the money," he sighed and I silently chuckled.

Clary POV

_Hour 7_

It was so close and I was getting jittery. I shook myself to stop being nervous but it obviously did not work. I sat in a metal chair and drank my water.

"Everything will be okay," I whispered and continued to drink.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" it was Isabelle.

"To be truly honest, I'm scared as hell," I choked.

"Don't be. We'll be here cheering you on, Clary. Everyone will, so stop," she confronted to me and I nodded but it didn't seem to convince her at all.

"I'm serious Clary, calm down," she said and got up and left.

_Calm down and everything will be okay._

_Hour 9_

It was time and I swear I started to freak out. Everyone was getting set and I was in the back, pacing, and practically tearing my hair off.

"I can't do this," I repeated but my mind yelled at me that I could do it.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" someone said behind me and I saw a girl with black hair and blue highlights.

"Um, yeah, what do you need?" I asked her and walked over. Was it just me or did she just tense up? It must be my anxiety.

"I don't know where the bathroom is and I get pretty lost easily," she said. She sounded familiar but I shook it off.

"Sure, follow me," I said and we both walked out the gym and down the hall, took a left and I introduced her to the bathroom.

"Thank you but can you wait here until I'm done?" she asked and I nodded. As I waited for the girl, my mind trailed off to everyone I was doing this for. They were counting on me. I took a deep breath and let it out. I was going to do it for everyone that I care about.

"Thanks for waiting," I snapped out of my train of thoughts and looked at the girl.

"No problem," I said and started walking back. I was ahead of her and that didn't really bother me…. Until she grabbed a hold of me from behind and shoved me into a closet.

"Hey, what's the big deal!" I yelled at her and she took off her sunglasses: unnatural blue eyes.

"Kaelie," I said as menacing as possible

"Wow, you're so pathetic," she said and closed the door; she turned to look at me and stared daggers.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"What I came for: revenge. You took Jace away from me and got me put in a mental hospital. I didn't really appreciate that," she said as innocently as possible but I could see through her façade.

"By the Angel, face it, Jace isn't yours anymore and you deserved to be in there. You're crazy!" I screamed and she grabbed be by the collar of my shirt.

"How dare you, you little ginger bastard," she snarled and I spat on her face. She let go and let out a disgusting noise.

"You're so _gross_!" she whined.

"That's what I get for hanging out with a lot of guys," I said to myself.

"You'll pay for that," she said and lunged at me. I was surprised and she slammed me against the shelf that held all the cleaning products. I struggled against her weight and the way that we were positioned was a bit unfair.

I reached for anything and then at the shelf and one of the wooden shelves broke and spilled it contents on Kaelie.

"Ugh," she said and slacked a bit on her grip; I used all my powers to lurch forward and she hit the ground on her back but that didn't stop her from grabbing my hair.

"Ow, ow, really, the hair?" I asked her and yanked at hers and some came loose: extensions.

"Hey, those cost a lot," she argued and I could tell that this fight was a bit girlish and boring so I stepped it up a notch and punched her in the nose and heard a satisfying crack.

"My nose," she yelled and shoved me off. She held her nose and glared at me.

"You may have broken my nose, but it isn't going to stop me from getting my revenge. Have fun locked up in here all night," she said, and quickly got up and darted out the closet, closed the door and locked it and I was too late to reach the door.

"No, let me out!" I pounded on the door but I knew it was no use. I pulled out my phone and tried to call someone but I didn't have any signal.

"Stupid signal," I said and slid down the door.

All the word I had done over the past month was for nothing. No one was going to find me now: I was doomed.

Jace POV

It was time and I couldn't find Clary anywhere. Where could she be? Did she bail out on me? I started to be in panic mode right now. I left the gym and searched for her and then I saw blood on the floor.

_It could be Clary's._

I followed the trail, "Clary!"

"Clary, are you there? Are you okay?" I asked.

I kept following it but the blood did not belong to Clary. No, it belonged to a girl that had black hair and blue highlights.

"Oh, sorry, are you okay?" I asked her.

"No, I rammed into the wall and broke my nose," she said, her voice a nasal haze.

"Well, I can get you a paper towel," I offered and she shook her head.

"No, no, it's okay but can you follow me?" she asked and I nodded.

"What do you need?"

"I think I left my phone in a closet but I really can't see anything in the dark, so can you help?" she asked me. Something was off about this girl but I agreed to help.

We went into a closet that was dark and had a light bulb hanging by a cord. I clicked it on and then, the girl was on me, pressing her lips to mine and touching me. I gave a startled cry and held her back by her shoulders.

"What the hell," I gasped out.

"You're so hot," the girl said and kissed me again; I shoved her again and she hit the door.

"I have a girlfriend," I stated.

"You think that's going to stop me, don't you?" she asked and then locked the door.

_Damn, why did it have to lock on the inside?_

"Now, where were we?" she asked and pounced to me but I moved out the way.

"Look, I have a girlfriend and I need go," I said but she jumped onto my shoulders and I gave a startled cry.

"NO! You can't leave," she screamed. She kept moving, making my balance uneven; I kept bumping into things and then I fell.

"This is better," the girl said and reached for me but I shoved her hard and she fell and her hair came off.

"What the hell," I said and saw blonde hair.

"Damn it, Kaelie!" I yelled and she looked at me. The blood on her nose staining her face and I bet some of it was on my face as well.

"Why, why her?" she asked.

"Because she's everything I ask for and you're just some crazy girl that has a paranoia of me," I said.

"But I'm so much better than her and I am not crazy," she said and I swear her left eye twitched when she said crazy.

"Yes you are and you need help," I said and got up.

"No I don't," she protested.

"Yes you do," I argued and then she started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked her.

"You two are going to miss the show now," she giggled out and then she passed out.

"You're some freaky girl," I muttered and left the room.

Kaelie had to do something to Clary but where did she put her?

I walked pass the bathrooms and that was when I heard the banging and screaming. I walked near another closet and unlocked it. I opened it and revealed a slightly messy Clary.

"Clary," I said and she ran up to me and gave me a big hug, eventually I hugged her back.

"Jace," she said and sighed.

"What happened but let me guess, Kaelie," I said and she nodded.

"She has gone loco for you, guy," she said and I smiled.

"But that isn't going to change anything on how I feel about you," I said and then her eyes fell to my mouth.

"You're bleeding."

"It isn't mine, it's Kaelie's. I'll promise but I'll explain later," I said and rubbed off the blood with the back of my hand.

"Okay but c'mon, we're going to be late. It already passed thirty minutes," she said and I grabbed her hand and we started to run.

We made it in time and went backstage.

"Where have you been? You two don't have enough time now, go and change," Celine said to us and we got dressed and did whatever else we had to do.

This was going to be one hell of a crazy night for Clary and I.

* * *

**I know i have been anticipating you guys for the songs and the concert but I will tell you now: this is your very last chance to guess the song they are going to sing and then for the upcoming songs, you guys can suggest to me. Either PM me or review it. Yeah, Kaelie is pretty crazy but at least she's passed out, for now. I hope you like and i will update next, next week. Spring Break is pretty boring right now but i hope it get fun.**

**What else. Oh, I went to the doctors and my temperature is 104. No lie, i have a high fever. But it's not so bad. Well, it is, i always have this taste in my mouth and it is just dreadful. But i hope you like this :D**


	14. Good Time

Clary POV

After we were done with getting dressed and all, we peeked on the stage from the side and saw that the talent show was going fantastic. The cameras were filming them and the crowd was going wild.

"Are you okay?" I hear Jace say and I nod mechanically.

"Everything will be okay. As long as you have fun up there, everything will be fine," he reassures and I hug him, I felt him squeeze me and press his lips quickly to my head. There was a wave of clapping and I turned and saw the announcer come up on stage and smile at the camera.

"Well, wasn't that just marvelous. This school has quite the talent, don't you all agree?" he asked and people were answering with yes and cheers for approval.

"Now, all of you have been waiting for this moment. For the winner of the auditions and Jace Herondale make a song together and to perform it; is everyone ready for them!" he yelled and people cheered and the cameras whirled around the audience. It was such a huge crowd out there and then people were watching from their TVs.

I take a breath and let it out slowly.

"Wait, Clary," I hear someone say and turned to see Jonathan.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked and he stopped short of me.

"I forgot to give you this. Dad gave it to me, last time I visited him," he takes something out of his pocket and drops it over my head. I take the object: a necklace and see that it was the Morgenstern ring.

"Oh, Jonathan," I gasp and he smiles.

"I hope this eases your anxiety," he says and I hug him.

"It does," I say and smile at him.

"Good luck out there," he wishes me and leaves. My hand rises to my ring that rested below the center of my collar bones and played with it. It had absolutely eased my anxiety and nervousness.

"Thank you, Dad," I whispered and then I hear the announcer.

"Now, give a hand to Clary Morgenstern and Jace Herondale," he yells and everyone cheers.

The lights dim down and Jace goes on stage first and winks at me. I go behind the curtains and wait for my cue but I peek out to see Jace.

"Hey, everyone; Clary and I are very excited to perform for you and all credits go to her. Without her, this song would not have been born and my life would have been dimmed out," Jace said and I felt my heart contract from his words.

"Now, we called this song, 'Good Time.'

(_Clary__** Jace) **

**Woke up on the right side of the bed**

**What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

**Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cuz' it's always a good time.**

People cheered on and I smiled at Jace out there.

**Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

**Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

**I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

**Cuz it's always a good time**

It was time for me to go on. I took my microphone that had my name on it with gold faded swirls and stars, making it look magical against the black. I closed my eyes and walked out to the stage.

_Good morning and good night_

_I'll wake up at twilight_

"CLARY!" I heard Magnus and Isabelle yell at the same time and I looked over at them and winked.

_**It's gonna be alright**_

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

Everybody cheered and I smiled at Jace and I looked at the crowd.

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

**Good morning and good night**

_I wake up at twilight_

_**It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try**_

_**It's always a good time.**_

I was having so much fun and the cameras followed out every move. I waved at the camera and the camera man smiled. Jace had grabbed my free hand and twirled me around and danced with me while the strobe lights went everywhere and the back- up dancers came out with beach balls and other summer stuff.

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**Doesn't matter when**

**It's always a good time then**

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

**Doesn't matter when,**

**It's always a good time then**

Jace held out his microphone to the audience and he smiled and let them say the line that would make them almost end it.

"IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD TIME!" they yelled back to us and that set everything off.

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Woah-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

I was breathing hard when we finished and everyone in the room was cheering for us and I could feel a big smile on my face. I looked over at Jace and he held out his arms and I ran into them. He picked me up and twirled us around; when he put me down, I cradled his face in my hands and kissed him.

There were a chorus of 'awe's' and I smiled and gave a laugh.

"You were amazing," Jace muttered in my ear and I looked at him.

"I felt amazing. This is the most thrilling thing I ever done in my life," I tell him. He smiled back at me and I felt alive!

Jace POV

She was so talented and amazing. I loved her so much and she did an excellent job. I saw my parents watching and they were nodding in approval.

The announcer came up on the stage and had a huge smile upon his face; I wonder why his face never freezes up.

"Let's clap once more for Clary and Jace," he yelled into the microphone and everyone clapped with cheers and whoops.

The announcer turned to us.

"How does it feel performing in front of live TV, Clary?" he asked.

"It's a thrill and a dream come true. This is a once in a life time chance that I got and I'm very happy that I got to live this," Clary answers and I grab her hand. I felt her squeeze my hand and I squeezed back.

"Now, who's ready for a concert in their life?" the announcer said to the audience and they yelled in happiness.

"Well, our next performance will come up in a few. So, do whatever you need to do and we'll be back in a short," he said directly to the camera and Clary and I went to the sidings.

"Clary!" her friends were gathered in the back and they came for a group hug. I stood out awkwardly till someone grabbed me and I was in the group hug,

"Once you're one of us, you group hug with us," it was Isabelle and I laughed at her saying but hugged back.

"Clary," Raphael said and she looked at him.

"Hey," she said.

"C'mon, it's almost time for the next performance and one of props is messed up. Can you fix it?" he asked her and she nodded and followed him out.

"Jace," I turned and saw my parents.

"Hey."

"You two were great out there. I'm thinking that Clary has earned her tour and our record deal to be with us," my mother said and I gaped. Yes, they said if she was good, then she'll have a tour but not a record deal with the Herondale Company.

"Really; she's going to be excited," I say to them and they grinned.

"I know she will, now, go and change and do whatever," my mother hugs me and lets me go.

Clary POV

So the prop was partly destroyed for the routine with me and Raphael but I could fix it but I didn't know if it would dry in time. It was a board that me and other artists from school worked on and had a huge letter E in the middle of it and intricate designs around it. There were extra boards and it was supposed to spell out: 'FEEL THIS MOMENT,' indicating to the song. After I was done fixing the board, I put a hair dryer on the table, next to the board and put it on low, so it wouldn't over heat the paint.

"Thanks, but will it dry in time?" Raphael asked me and I sighed.

"I don't know but let's just hope it does," I prayed and he nodded. He checked the clock on the wall.

"We have at least two more minutes," he said.

"What happened to it, anyway?" I asked him in curiosity.

"One of the dancers told me that it was hanging on its prop rack and then he heard a noise from it and ran to it and saw that the board had fallen against the corner of the table next to it and fell to the ground. But he said that he found scratch marks on the ground; someone pushed the rack and did that on purpose," he explained and my mind instantly went to Kaelie.

"That blonde bastard," I muttered.

"Hey, Jace can be irritating and deceptive but not a bastard," Raphael said.

"No, Raphael, not Jace; Kaelie," I tell him and his face expression changed to anger.

"That girl needs help before she hurts someone," he says and I nodded in agreement.

"Raphael, hurry, you two are needed on stage," one of the girls that was on lights and the equipment, informed him and he nodded.

I turned to the dancer that was supposed to hold the damaged board with him.

"Hey, try not to bump into anything when you carry this and if it doesn't dry then it's fine; just take it," I tell him and he nodded.

"C'mon," Raphael gestures with his hand to me and all I had to change was my shirt, which I had done earlier; from a black tank top with a jacket that fell to my waist to a deep red shirt with a shoulder off strap and had ruffles in front that fell to my top thigh.

I followed him and everything was super dark. We had grabbed our microphones and positioned ourselves on stage.

"Welcome back; and now, here is Raphael Santiago and Clary!" the announcer said from somewhere.

The music started and the red tinted light shone on Raphael.

(_Clary__**Raphael)**

**Ask for money, and get adviced**

**Ask for advice, get money twice**

**I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice**

**Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life**

Then, a green tinted light shone on me and I started off soft.

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

I could feel the music started to get louder and more intense.

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

The music started to pump out loud and everyone nodded to the beat.

**Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo**

**Long ways from the hard ways**

**Bill sos, and oh yeas**

**They count it always, 305 all day**

**Now baby we can party, oh baby we can party**

**She read books, especially about red rooms and tight ups**

**I got it hooked, cause she seen me in a suit with the red ta-ta up**

**Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money**

**Only difference is I own it, now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

I see Camille in the front row and Raphael winks at her and she smiles and blows a kiss to him. The backup dancers come out with the signs and then Raphael grabs my hand and twirls me; just like in practice. I stop to the middle of the stage and look out in the crowd.

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

The music breaks in and we start to dance. Sliding across the floor and sweat starts to trickle down my neck.

**I see the future but live for the moment, make sense don't it**

**Now make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliant**

**This street is what scoot em'**

**And made em' slicker, to slick with the ruler**

**I've lost a lot, and learned a lot**

**But I'm still undefeated like Zula**

**I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps**

**Baby we can travel the world**

**And not given view, and all you can see**

**Time is money**

**Only difference is I own it, like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

We start to dance again; Raphael and I side by side, dancing like there was no tomorrow. I felt hypnotized as I danced. Raphael grabs my hand again and spins me then dips and brings me back up. We have been practicing this routine for a long time and it was supposed to be hard with its flips and all. I felt my heart stutter, when Raphael grabbed me by the waist and lifted my on his shoulder and I dipped back and put my arms around his waist and bring my legs up and over him and landed safely to the ground; unharmed.

_One day when the light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)_

_I just wanna feel this moment_

_Come one, feel this moment..._

_(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

_(ohhh) I just wanna feel this moment_

The music ended and everyone clapped and it was time to exchange with Jace; doing his solo song with Raphael.

I walk off stage with everyone else and grab a small towel and wipe the sweat off. I go to the dressing rooms and grab my next outfit: a gray tank top with glitter on the front, shorts that stopped in the middle of my thighs and combat boots. Since the shirt was long, I tucked it in and the rest puffed out.

I walked down the stage stairs to the front with everyone else. Isabelle was already in her outfit. I watched as Jace performed his song. I had missed the first chorus, but I had heard this song a lot of times.

_As long as you love me_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)_

_I'll be your soldier,_

_Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl_

_I'll be your Hova_

_You can be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl_

_So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly_

_Just take my hand_

"Woo, Jace!" I screamed and he smiled at me, just like the first time I went to this concert and he saw me.

As long as you love me

We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke

As long as you love me

I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me)

Then, Raphael came out, only changing into a black jacket and started to do his part.

**I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah**

**Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it,**

**I'll beat you there**

**Girl you know I got you**

**Us, trust...**

**A couple of things I can't spell without 'U'**

**Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it)**

**Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view)**

**Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God)**

**Cameras point and shoot (shoot)**

**Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you**

**You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with,**

**But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,**

**It's green where you water it**

**So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,**

**But I'd rather work on this with you**

**Than to go ahead and start with someone new**

**As long as you love me**

_As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah)_

_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold)_

_As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love me (that's all I want baby)_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me_

_As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go)_

_As long as you love me_

_As long as you love me_

They finished and I swear that I had to be the loudest of them all; cheering for the two up there.

Kaelie POV

She thought this was over. No, it's not. I will sabotage her. I don't care of the consequences.

_Jace, you just got on my bad side, but you're still so god damn hot._

I sighed and went up to the lighting control.

"Oh, I wonder what this does," I say to myself. No one was up on the cat walk so I minded to look around. I flicked a switch and then, everything was black.

* * *

**I'm back and I'm happy to be back. Last time i was sick and felt horrible but now, i feel great! So, Kaelie is back and planning sabotage, as it said in the story.**

**Winners that guessed the song Clary and Jace sung are:**

**ByTheAngel99**  
**ilookOnTheBrightside**  
**gottalovetheboywiththebread**  
**Jane - Volturi' 24**  
**ManyHerondal4**  
**rachaelmonster18**  
**it's-Twilliam-bitch**  
**Ellie256**

**They guessed Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson.**

**Congratulations you guys. Thank you for guessing the song and reviewing for my story.**

**Disclaimers:**

***Good Time by Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepson**

***Feel This Moment by Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilara **

***As Long as You Love me by Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean**

**So i'm not a real big fan of Justin Bieber but you requested it so, hey, i had eventually asked for song suggestion and this song was perfect. Thank you for suggesting songs to me and i hope you enjoy. :D**


	15. Best Love Song

Clary POV

One minute I'm enjoying what's happening now and the next minute the lights go out and I can't see anything. I hear screams and shouts of surprise and I quickly take out my phone, stuffed in my pocket. I turn it on and put the flashlight on; making it illuminate the room.

I put the light in front of me so I could walk to the back of the stage. It was darker back there but my light made it brighter.

"Clary, is that you?" it was Jace's voice and I turned the light towards him and he squints and looks away.

"Sorry Jace; what happened to the lights?" I asked him and he walked towards me.

"I don't know, but Katya is going back to the cat walk and going to see what's up," he answers and rubs his eyes.

"God Clary, how bright is your phone? You're going to blind me to death," he comments and I lower the brightness.

"Sorry," I apologize again and he smiles.

"So, what now?" I ask him.

"Well, we go up to the cat walk ad help out. Plus, I'm curious," he says and grabs my hand and leads me to the cat walk; helping me go up the latter as well.

I shine my light over the walk and see a group of people near the lighting box.

One of them turns their head towards us and I quickly notice her: Katya.

"Someone flicked the lighting switch and now it's jammed and won't move. None of us can get to flick back," Katya explains to us and Jace moves forward.

"Let me try," he says and I see the muscles on his arms and hands flexing and grabs the switch and starts pushing it up. I watched in amazement when the switch starts to struggle forward and groans at the pressure; then it flew upward and the lights came back on; sighs and gasps of surprise makes it across the room.

"Thanks so much," Katya says and smiles that great smiles that she was known for.

"No problem," Jace said smoothly and we both go back to the stage and look out of the curtain.

"Okay, that was an inconvenient state of matter we were in but it is fixed and now, they are just going to check out if anything else is wrong and we can continue on," the announcer says.

"You have any idea of who could be doing this?" Jace asks me but I could hear in the tone of his voice that he knew who could have done this.

"Kaelie," I growled.

"Ugh, curse my sexiness that girls can't keep away from me," he curses and I scoff at him.

"Really, curse your sexiness?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"Well, at least you fixed the problem," I say and put my arms around his neck and I feel his hands clutch at my waist.

"Did I ever tell you how hot you look right now?" I shook my head and he grins.

"Did _I _ever tell you how hot you looked when you were fixing the switch?" he kirks and eyebrow and I smiled.

He leans down and kisses me ever so softly and I kiss him back. I wish that we could be like this forever but it had to be ruined when the announcer interrupted.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but it's almost time," he says and vanishes. I hear Jace sigh and I look at him and laugh.

"What?" he asks me and I grab a close by napkin and start to wipe his lips off.

"You have pink lipstick smudged all over your mouth, Jace," I tell him and I could feel his arms tighten his grip on me.

"Thanks for wiping it off," he says and pecks my cheek.

"Now, go," I pull away from him and find Isabelle near the vanity table, putting on mascara.

"Hey, you ready?" I ask her and grab the rose pink lipstick and reapply it to my lips.

"I am so ready for this!' she says in excitement and I smile at her enthusiasm. She puts the brush back in the bottle and looks at me.

"Thank you, Clary, for giving me this opportunity that I get to live," she says and I raise my eyebrows to her.

"Who are you and what have you done to the real Isabelle?" I ask her and she gives me a look.

"I know it's not something I would say but I'm serious," she says and I go and hug her.

"You're welcome, now c'mon," I say and grab her hand and drag her to the stage.

I grab my microphone and hand her one

"Now, let's get back to the concert: here's Clary with her friend, Isabelle Lightwood!" the announcer announce and the piano played.

(_Clary__**Isabelle)**

_Let's make this fleeting moment last forever_

_So, tell me what you're waiting for?_

_I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,_

_There's no regretting anymore._

_It's worth the wait, even so far away._

_I'm making the night mine until the day I die_

_No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate_

_You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind._

I smiled out to the crowd and the room went dark and the glow in the dark equipment flashed out and the dancers looked magical. Isabelle was glowing a light blue and pink and I shining a lovely purple and a royal blue. We danced around and Isabelle and I did our handshake.

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**_

_**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

Everything went calm and was quiet.

**Meet me under shining lights,**

**I've been waiting right here all my life**

**Feelings you can't deny that you're living, open up your eyes**

**And I just wanna sink into your crazy laughter**

**Come on make me feel until the pain don't matter**

**Every second here makes my heart beat faster**

**Finally think I found what I'm chasing after.**

"Go Isabelle!" I heard Alec's voice and cheering for her and I saw Isabelle smiling.

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**_

_**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

The lights flashed back on and it was swirling around in random colors around the gym. The cameras rounding to the side and Isabelle blew a kiss to it and I swear that I saw the camera man blushed.

_**All alone, just the beat inside my soul**_

_**Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold**_

_**In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive**_

_**Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive**_

_**Alive!**_

_**I know what it feels like**_

_**Come on make me feel alive**_

Isabelle and I finished the song and hugged each other and waved to the crowd as they clapped. We both laughed and hugged each other tighter.

"That was fantabulous!" she said and she sounded like the Isabelle that she hung out with before the auditions had ever started.

"C'mon," I said and dragged her off the stage. The next performance was with Jace and I and the song was for Melody. I quickly went to the dressing room and I put on a white tank top with a floral, ruffled tiered white with blue flowers skirt; having a brown waist band making it cling to my waist, even with my tank top tucked in. I put on the brown boots and ran to find Jace,

I found him in his, so called, dressing room, shirtless and his jeans riding low on his hips. I stared at him and when he noticed me, he smirked.

"Like the view?" he asked me and I felt a blush spread on my cheeks. He put on a white v-shirt and made his way towards me.

"I wish Melody was here for this," I say to him and he put an arm around my shoulders and we walk off to the stage.

"Yeah, she would be excited to see us and hear the song we're singing for her," he said and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He grabbed his microphone that was similar to mine but was red and looked like blazing fire.

When we were on stage, we saw that the people that were helping set up were pushing a piano on the stage. One thing that I didn't know was that Jace knew how to play the piano and he was going to play it live for the performance. When they got the piano positioned, he walked over to the bench and put his microphone on the holder. I sat next to him, I actually wasn't going to play the piano with him but I liked to watch his hands play the keys. I place mine on the holder too and I watch as the light flashed on us.

"So, this song is dedicated to our dear friend Melody but she's in the hospital because she has cancer," Jace started and then there were murmurs of sadness and gasps.

"We both love Melody and she is the cutest girl that you will ever talk to and she just has a big heart. So this is for you Melody: 'Just a Dream,'" I say and Jace starts to play the piano. I watch in amazement at his hands gliding over the keys.

(_Clary__**Jace)**

**I was thinkin' about you**

**Thinkin' bout me**

**Thinkin' about us**

**What we gonna be**

**Open my eyes...**

_It was only just a dream_

_So I travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

I closed my eyes and pictured Melody watching us on her TV with the biggest smile ever.

**I was at the top**

**Now it's like I'm in the basement**

**Number 1 spot**

**Now you finding a replacement**

**I swear now that I can't take it**

**Knowing somebody's got my baby**

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think**

**I should've put it down, should've got that ring**

'**Cause I can still feel it in the air**

**See your pretty face**

**Run my finger through your hair**

He looked at me when he sang and I gave him a smile. His eyes were dark and I could see my reflection of myself in his eyes.

**My lover**

**My life**

**My baby**

**My wife**

**You left me, I'm tight**

'**Cause I know that it just ain't right**

_**I was thinkin' about you**_

_**Thinkin' about me**_

_**Thinkin' about us**_

_**Where we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes...**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize, it was only just a dream**_

I held the microphone in its holder and looked at the crowd and sang with sad eyes for Melody.

_And I be ridin'_

_And I swear I see your face at every turn_

_I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_

_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_

_No longer I be missin' will I learn_

_Didn't give you all my love_

_I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_

_Hey_

_You was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm goin' through it every time that I'm alone_

_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_

_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_

'_Cause I was wrong_

I could feel my throat constricting; I felt like I was going to cry.

_**I was thinkin' about you**_

_**Thinkin' about me**_

_**Thinkin' about us**_

_**Where we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes...**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

_**So I travel back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize, it was only just a dream**_

Jace and I looked at each other and I grabbed my microphone from the holder and put my head on Jace's shoulders.

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**_

We both saw everyone raising their hands up and I smiled.

_**And now they're gone and you're wishin' could give them everything**_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

_**And now they're gone and you're wishin' you could give them everything...**_

Then we sang powerfully in sync perfectly and I saw people getting their phones out and putting the light on and swaying back and forth, substituting it a candle for a phone.

_**I was thinkin' about you**_

_**Thinkin' about me**_

_**Thinkin' about us**_

_**Where we gonna be**_

_**Open my eyes**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

I could feel my eyes start to water up and I held them back, waiting for the song to be over and then I could cry.

_**So I travel back down that road**_

_**Will you come back?**_

_**No one knows**_

_**I realize**_

_**It was only just a dream**_

We finished the song and Jace played the ending beautifully and when we were done; everyone was screaming and I smiled and started to cry. Jace put his arms around me, rubbing my back, whispering sweet comments to me.

"I hope you loved this Melody," Jace said and he still had his arms around me and we walked off stage.

Jace POV

I held Clary close to me while she cried. I knew she was crying for Melody and it was okay. I kissed the top of her head and then pulled away and cupped her face.

"It's okay," I whispered to her and I felt her fingers on my waist, clutching to me.

She nodded her head and I wiped the tears off her eyes and cheeks with my thumb and she looked me in the eyes.

"I love you," she softly said.

"I love you, too," I answer back and I kiss her softly. I could feel the wave of electricity go over me whenever I kissed her and it was a good feeling. I needed her as much as she needed me and I wanted to be there for her when she needed me.

She pulled away and breathed raggedly.

"You should go; it's almost time for your performance," she said softly and I kissed her again.

"I have three more minutes, I want to make this count," I said to her and drag her to a near- by closet.

Kaelie POV

God, these people won't go down. I had to go up a step. I sneaked back stage and I found the dressing room. There was a dress that was blue and grey and it looked like it was for Clary. I took it and went over to the vanity table. I grabbed the hairspray, lipstick, eyeliner, mascara, and other things that were close by. I started to spray hairspray over the dress and start to smear the make-up all over the dress.

I smiled to myself. I found a pair of scissors and started to cut the dress up. I looked up for a moment and I did a double take and looked back at the mirror.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a girl with long black hair and charcoal eyes scowled at me.

I turned and looked at them. A boy was with her and glitter was all over him.

"Nothing."

"Well, you're doing something," he looked at my work.

"You must be Kaelie," the girl said and she stepped closer.

"What do you want?" I asked her and I stepped up, challenging her.

"Honey, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Isabelle would beat your ass if you did anything snarky and bitchy," the boy said and I looked at the girl, Isabelle.

"I'm not scared of her and you're clothes are so last year," I had to say it. Her clothes were awful.

"Now you've done it," the boy said and pulled out his phone. I was wondering why he would do that when Isabelle grabbed my hair and bashed my head into a chair. I gave a whimper but punched her randomly and hit her in the arm.

"Is that all you've got," she said with a mischievous smirk and then was on top of me and started to punch my face; my beautiful face was being demolished by this psycho. I tried to punch back but it was useless. She gave one more punch to me and then everything was black.

The last thing I heard was: "Damn, Isabelle, you beat her ass up!"

Jace POV

I skimmed my hands over the hem of her skirt and felt her shiver in pleasure. We have been in the closet for the past two minutes, making out. She was whimpering and moaning when I touched her and kissed her. Her small, fragile hands were on my chest; roaming her hands up and down and I tightened my grip on her and picked her up by the back of her thighs and pinned her against me and the wall. Her legs wrapped around my waist and I kissed her roughly.

"Jace," she moaned and gasped for air and I kissed her neck. I could feel her hands going up and wrap them on my neck. She was moaning softly and I could feel a shiver run down my spine. I felt like I was in heaven but then we were interrupted when the closet door opened and we both looked at who opened the door and saw Isabelle and Magnus.

They looked at is surprise and I let Clary down gently. She was blushing and straightened her clothes.

"What are you two doing in her?" Magnus asked and I felt instantly in an awkward situation now.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them with a question and I saw that Magnus had someone on his shoulder and he dumped the person unceremoniously to the ground and saw that it was Kaelie. Her face was bruised and battered up and she was tied up with those plastic things that were impossible to get off. Her mouth was covered by a cloth.

"What happened?" Clary asked and looked at Kaelie.

"Isabelle beat her up," Magnus said and took out his phone.

"I took a video, you two can watch it later if you like," he said and I was stunned. Isabelle beat up Kaelie.

"Wow," was all is said.

"Jace, I believe that you need to be on stage," Isabelle said and I walked out the closet right after I kissed Clary on the head.

"Hey," Raphael was beside me and I saw that his clothes were crooked and wrinkled like mine.

"Let me guess, you were in a random closet with Camille, making out," I told him and he grinned.

"I'm guessing that you were in the same situation with Clary," he said and I grinned.

"Yeah," I sighed, missing Clary's touch.

We made it on stage and looked out to the crowd.

"We wrote this song together two days ago and this is dedicated for our girlfriends," I say and I spot Clary and wink at her.

"This is called 'Best Love Song'. We hope you love this," Raphael said and wink at Camille.

(_Jace__**Raphael)**

**Turn up the bass, turn up the treble,**

**I'm about to take it to a whole another level!**

**DJ turn off what you're playin',**

**I want the whole club to hear what I'm sayin'!**

**Because this girl means so much to me,**

**And now we're on the floor and she touchin' me.**

**And if I wanna take her home**

**It's gotta be better than what they do on the radio!**

_**It's gotta be the crunkest**_

_**It's gotta be the loudest**_

_**It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life**_

_**I gotta tell her how I feel**_

_**I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life**_

_**No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,**_

_**And if you feel that way**_

_**Go 'head and kiss your baby**_

_**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

I jump off stage and make my way to Clary. I hold her close and she looks at me with that wonderful smile.

_Turn up the lights, give me a mic_

_I'm bout' to sing it to her just how she likes_

_Jump off the stage bombs away,_

_Crowd surfin' all the way (cowabunga)_

_You know it's right, just do the wave_

_Girl just move your body like a snake_

_And if you wanna get with me_

_Put your hands in the air, show me that energy_

I give her peck on her head and go back on stage with Raphael.

**It's gotta be the crunkest**

**It's gotta be the loudest**

**It's gotta be the best (the best) love song she ever heard in her life**

**I gotta tell her how I feel**

**I gotta let her hear, the best love song she ever heard in her life**

**No need for me to write it, I just gotta picture her smilin,**

**And if you feel that way**

**Go 'head and kiss your baby**

**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**

Raphael and I pat each other and I point to Camille.

_Homie kiss your girl_

He points at Clary and the two are smiling and shaking their heads at us in humor.

**Shawty kiss your woman**

_We can see you on the kissing cam_

_Now show me some love (yeah yeah)_

_Show me some love (yeah yeah)_

_Now look her in the eye, say baby I love you_

_I never put no one above you_

**And if you feel that way**

**Go ahead and kiss your baby**

**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like eh**

_**And if you feel that way**_

_**Go ahead and kiss your baby**_

_**And now we've got the whole stadium in love like**_

_**Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

Once we finished, we both grabbed our girlfriends and put our arms around them.

"That was so romantic," Clary whispers to me. I smiled at her and I see in the corner of my eyes, Camille and Raphael kissing. There were laughs of amusement.

I grabbed Clary and dipped her and she looked stunned.

"Only for you," I say and kiss her.

* * *

**I hope you like this and I'm thinking I'm going to update on Sunday or Saturday but I'm not sure. My Spring Break is almost over and I don't want it to end!**

**Disclaimers:**

***Alive by Krewella**

***Just a Dream by Nelly but i used the cover by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimme **

***Best Love Song by T-Pain ft. Chris Brown**

**So I'm hoping you guys like this and the little fluff against Clary and Jace. I'm thinking about four to six more chapters for this. I love you guys and review please :D**


	16. Monster

Clary POV

"Okay, now you see, over there is a money counter machine. We are at five hundred thousand and thirty nine dollars. Jace and Clary are so generous that they are doing this and donating the money to a hospital. So, call now at the blinking numbers on the screen and bring the money up," the announcer said and the numbers started to go up.

I walked down the stairs and onto the gymnasium floor. I saw people calling on their phones and donating money. Then they noticed me and smiled a huge smile and screamed for me. I scoffed and smiled. So this is what Jace felt like.

"Clary, you're so amazing!" it was Jamie from chemistry.

"Thanks," I say and walk past her and out the gym. I took a deep breath and felt myself be more relaxed. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy what I did in there but it was so packed that I couldn't breathe.

I walked down the familiar halls and I actually missed being at school. I missed my friends, my teachers, my classes, hell, I even missed homework, and I hated homework. I walked into a particular art room and saw the piece that I had done last month. I walked over to it and touched the friction between my fingers and the dried paint.

"It's beautiful, Clarissa," I heard a soft, familiar voice. I turned and saw my art teacher, Ms. Johnson.

"Ms. Johnson," I say and she smiled her unique smile that made you have to smile back.

"You are very talented for your age, you know. You're gifted," her voice was deep but soft and gave you a funny feeling.

"Thank you," I thanked and looked at my other pieces on the art board. I scanned the board and saw my landscape drawing of the Empire State Building on the top of the board, my very first art work when I came to this school. Then I saw my painting of the rose bushes that were right outside the art room window. And lastly, I saw my drawing, the art piece that had angry lines but soft curves. My drawing of my father, that day when we were all happy but I knew that day he had to take his medicine for the month. I remember that day when I drew it.

_We were in the living room, watching a movie together. I was sitting on the armchair with a blanket wrapped around me, Jonathan on the ground, leaning against the couch that mom and dad were sitting on. My dad had little crinkles in his eyes when he smiled or laughed or both. I watched as he looked at his watch and got up and went into the kitchen._

_I went back to the movie till Jonathan asked me to get him a water bottle. I went into the kitchen and saw that dad was leaning against the sink._

"_Dad," I asked and he looked at me in surprise._

"_Clary," he said and I saw a pill bottle and a prescription on it._

"_What's that," I asked him. He sighed and I walked over to him._

"_Medicine, just to make sure that my… Illness doesn't affect me for some years._

"_Okay, but are you okay," I said, emphasizing the last word._

"_To be honest, no; it doesn't really settle with my stomach and I feel like I'm going to throw up," he sighed out and he did look pale._

"_Well, try to drink a lot of water and sleep a lot," I suggested and he smiled._

"_Thanks, Sweetheart," he said and kissed my head._

_I grabbed a water bottle and we both walked back into the living room and settled in out spots. I didn't pay any attention to the movie at all. Just on my dad and mom and how happy they were._

I was fifteen when we had that talk, so it was, like, a year ago.

"I miss this class, a lot," I say.

"And I missed you being in here," she came and stood beside me.

I looked at all the other pieces and I melded together music and art. They both could express my feelings in any way that I wanted and they were always there for me. I loved both and they would be there forever.

"Thank you, for making me a better artist," I stared into her light brown eyes.

"No, I didn't do anything, you did that all by yourself," she said to me and gave me a warming hug that I returned.

"You should head back," she said and I nodded and waved good bye to her. School was an asylum to most kids but it was my second home.

Jace POV

I watched as the numbers went up and I looked around for Clary. I couldn't find her. I was going to go look for her but I bumped into Raphael.

"Hey," he said and I nodded to him.

"Have you seen Clary?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She just left the gym," he said and I patted his back.

"Thanks," I said as I left. I passed dancers and other people in the crowd of people. I walked out the doors and looked down the halls. I walked down them and then someone bumped into me.

"Jace," it was Clary's voice.

"Hey, where'd you go?" I asked her.

"Just walked down memory lane," she said and I smiled.

I sighed, "You really missed school, don't you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay; I just talked with my art teacher and she's really proud of me."

"I'm proud of you too," I whispered and she hugged me. I wish we could stay like that forever but we had to finish the concert; which ended in four hours.

"We should head back," Clary said and I held her hand in mine and went back.

Kaelie POV

I woke up and my face pounded with agony. I sat up and saw nothing. I shook my head vigorously until the thing that covered my eyes fell onto my collarbones. I looked around and tried to talk but it was muffled by a scarf. I tried to break free of my binding but it was futile.

I could feel the anger growing inside me. I didn't care if that girl beat me up; I just wanted her, that red headed bitch that ruined my life. I will kill her. No matter what.

Clary POV

"Hey, everyone," I greeted to the crowd and they screamed in excitement.

"You ready for a new song?" they screamed again. I smiled and the music pumped out in a strong beat.

"This is for the girls!" I yelled in my microphone and they all screamed in their high pitched voices.

_Well I thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff_

_Time is up, 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmm hmm_

Everyone started to clap with the beat.

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that_

_I hold resentment for you_

_But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all_

_That you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

They clapped and I walked down to the gym floor. They held out their hands and I touched them.

_Never saw it coming_

_All of your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in on a good thing_

_Before I'd realized your game_

_I heard you're going 'round_

_Playin' the victim now_

_But don't even begin feelin' I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Guess you're wanting to hurt me_

_But that won't work anymore_

_No more, uh uh, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now_

_And never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I looked at the crowd around me.

_How could this man I thought I know_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel?_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies_

_Disguise yourself through_

_Living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_You won't stop me_

Then I came out with a strong voice and pumped my fist in the air.

_I am a fighter_

_(I'm a fighter)_

_I ain't gonna stop_

_(I ain't gonna stop)_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I, I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I'll remember_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

They yelled and cheered on for me.

"Thank you," I said and walked back on stage. The numbers kept going up and it was almost on the million mark; I was excited.

"Impressive," I heard a voice in my ear and two strong arms around my waist.

"What do you want, Jace?" I asked.

"You," he whispered and placed kisses on my neck. I smiled but tried to pull him off.

"Quit, you have a performance," I said and his face explored deeper.

"Stop it, you sick animal," I said and laughed.

"Sick animal? I never heard anyone call me that before, especially a girl," he said but left with that stupid smirk that I loved.

Jace POV

The lights dimmed down and the guitar came in.

_Too much light in this window,_

_Don't Wake Me Up,_

_Only coffee no sugar inside my cup,_

_If I wake and you here still give me a kiss,_

_I wasn't finished dreaming about your lips_

Then the music came alive and the dancers came in.

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up.._

_Don't Wake Me_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_yeah…_

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,_

_Don't Wake Me_

I started to dance with them and looking at the camera.

_So much life in the city you wont believe,_

_Been awake for some days now no time to sleep,_

_If your heart is a pillow, this love the bed,_

_Tell me what is the music inside my head,_

I started to dance in lead and they followed my every move.

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up ._

_Don't Wake Me Up.._

_Don't Wake Me_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_Don't Wake Me Up…_

_yeah…_

_Don't Wake Me Up,Up,Up,Up,Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up,_

_Don't Wake Me_

The strobe lights went wild everywhere and the smoke machine fogged the stage up.

_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep now,_

_I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,_

_I don't wanna fall fall fall fall asleep now,_

_I don't wanna fall unless im falling for you,_

_Don't Wake Me Up, Up, Up, Up, Up, Up._

_Don't Wake Me Up._

_Don't Wake Me._

I was breathing hard and I had to do another performance next. I calmed my breathing down and looked around the room.

"Is everyone having a good time?" I asked and they all replied with 'yeahs' and 'yeses'.

"I hope you enjoy this next performance. Oh, and I think everyone should join in on this, you to camera man," I said and pointed to him and he saluted me.

The music started and people gasped.

The Harlem Shake came on. Clary and Raphael came out and the other dancers came out.

"Let's DANCE!" I yelled and everyone started to do the Harlem Shake. We started to move out shoulders and laughing.

We were doing this for about three minutes and the music stopped. I was gasping for air and looked around the room.

"Now, let's hear another song!" I said and that was when the numbers hit one million.

Clary POV

I looked at the numbers and my eyes threatened to pop out. I screamed in happiness and jumped in Jace's arms.

"Oh my Angel!" I gasped out and there were claps.

"Clary, go, it's your turn," Jace said and I let go.

"So this is for the girls that used to have a boyfriend that cheated on you or used you. I hope this song helps patch your hearts up"

_I remember when we broke up the first time_

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

_Ooh, we called it off again last night_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

I walked around the stage and reached out for the hands that were outstretched.

_Like, ever..._

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

_Ooh, you called me up again tonight_

_But ooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_We are never, ever, ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Ooh, yeah, ooh yeah, ooh yeah_

_Oh oh oh_

I went to the center front stage and pointed at myself, while looking incconcent.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg... so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

_No!_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_

_But we are never eve,r ever, ever getting back together_

_We, ooh, getting back together, ohhh,_

_We, ooh, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

I waved and went off stage. I felt Jace grab me and pull me to him.

"So if we break up, are you sure we are never, ever, ever getting back together?" he asked me and I laughed at his cheesy comment.

"Wow, I never heard something that in my life," I say to him.

"Well, I'm glad I'm your first," he said and kisses me.

"Oh we are so getting back together, if we break up," I murmured against his mouth and he laughed but continued to kiss me.

Kaelie POV

I somehow got my bonds off but left my hands marked and bloody. I walked out the room in rage and for that girl: the girl who ruined my relationship with Jace, the girl that had ruined my personality, the girl that ruined my life.

I hate her so much that I couldn't keep the red in my eyes down. I didn't care if I was put in jail for what I was going to do. I was going to put her down, permanently. I don't care who it hurts, I will kill her.

I rounded a corner and stopped and hid behind the corner. I found her with Jace; they were in a passionate embrace, kissing each other.

"I hope you enjoy your last kiss," I whispered and grabbed a belt near-by. I wanted to see her face when I wrapped it around her throat. See the pain and agony in her eyes.

I stepped forward but something stopped me.

_Are you sure you want this. It won't make you feel any better,_ my conscious said and I had to think. Of course I would feel better when she's gone or will I?

_Kaelie, I know she ruined you but you can get everything back. You just have to leave her alone and do what you need to do to be back to normal. You can't keep a grudge on her forever._

I looked at the two, they were so happy together and I felt my throat clench. Happiness that I couldn't have; I felt my hand let go of the belt and myself falling to my knees. I earned the attention of the two and I put my head in my hands and cried at what I had become: a monster.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**

***Fighter by Christina Aguilara **

***Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown**

***Harlem Shake by Baauer**

***We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift**

**So, I said I was going to update last week but my laptop was being stupid and shut down and was writing this chapter but i didn't save it, so meaning, when i turned my laptop back on, it was gone, so i had to rewrite it and i had a lot of other things i had to do, so it took a while. **

**So I only have this month and next month, till I'm out of school. So is my friend who is in middle school. She's sad that's she going to leave middle school. I feel sad for her but at least she's graduating middle school.**

**So, next month I'm going to DC! I am super excited and I am going to be there for a week. May 13-17. So i can't actually update my stories since i can't bring my laptop. But don't worry, i will be updating and hopefully ending this by that date. I hope you like this and check out Rise of the Guardians, my new storyt hat i posted. :D**


	17. Beautiful

Clary POV

I pulled away from Jace when I heard someone whimpering; I turned my head and saw a blonde girl with dried blood in her hair, on the ground weeping: Kaelie.

"Kaelie?" I said to her and she looked up, her blood shot eyes watery.

I moved towards her and I heard Jace call my name but I ignored him and got closer.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do anything horrible," she was rambling on to me but I didn't listen to her after she had said I'm sorry. I dropped to my knees.

"Hey, you're lucky for my good nature that I won't blow off on you, so, what I'm saying is, I forgive you. Even if we did have rough encounters and fights, I forgive you; you may need to go to rehab but it's for the better. I know something in you broke and I know why you're acting like this and it's okay. I sort of, kind of, get what you're going through," I said quickly.

"You can just say all that by just looking at me?" she asked and I smiled.

"Call your dad and tell him to make an appointment with a rehabilitee center or whatever and get fixed," I said encouraging and she nodded.

"You're better than I thought; sorry," she said and I smiled broadly at her. She turned around and I could just feel that she changed for the best.

"You are good with words," I heard Jace say.

"I know, it's a talent," I said to him and turned to face Jace.

"Now, where were we?" I asked him and we finished what we started.

"Okay, the concert is almost over and we are almost at the five million mark, so c'mon and help. We have two more performances from our celebs, so give it up for them," the announcer said and everyone clapped.

It was Raphael and I now. Singing Get It Started. I was in a red back dip hem dress and Raphael was in his usual attire: a black v- neck shirt and jeans.

_(Raphael__**Clary**)

_To these rappers I apologize_

_I know it ain't fair_

_Only ball I drop_

_New Years, Times Square_

_The world is mine_

_Sixth Sense, I see the Seven Signs_

_Now baby, let's get started for life_

**Every time I look into your eyes **

**I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started**

_Big news, Pitbull, Tom Cruise, Mumbai_

_I lit up their December nights like the fourth of july, Vanilla Sky_

_Thrilla in manila, knocking them out like pacquiao_

_No Ali, No Frazier_

_But for now it's off to Malaysia_

_Two Passports, Three Cities_

_Two Countries, One Day_

_Now that's worldwide_

_If you think it's a game, let's play_

_Dale_

I walked to the edge of the stage and winked at a couple of people and they all smiled or blushed or both.

**Every time I look into your eyes **

**I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started**

_I am what they thought I'd never become_

_I believed and became it_

_Now I'm here to claim it_

_I hustle anything you name it, name it_

_I went from eviction to food stamps_

_To baggin work wet and damp_

_To a passport flooded with stamps_

_Now it's Voli everywhere I land_

_Two Passports, Three Cities_

_Two Countries, One Day_

_Now that's worldwide_

_If you think it's a game, let's play_

_Dale_

**Cause if it feels right (you know it feels right)**

**We shouldn't waste anymore time**

**Let's get it started (let's get it started)**

**Don't think about it (let's get it started)**

**You know I'm going to make it alright, alright (let's go)**

**Cause if it feels right**

**You know I made up my mind**

**Let's get it started (let's get it started)**

**Don't think about it (let's get it started)**

**I know that we can make it alright, alright**

I walked over to Raphael and put my arms around him and his around my shoulders. I felt like I've known him forever.

**Every time I look into your eyes **

**I feel like I could stare in them for a lifetime**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started for life (tonight)**

**For life (tonight) for life (tonight)**

**We can get started**

**Don't start what you can't finish**

**You know it feels right**

**Let's go**

**You know it feels right**

Everyone clapped and we left the stage and got ready for my last performance. Jace and Raphael were going to dance with me and the others. I put on my clothes which was a white, one shoulder off shirt and black skinny jeans, I even had white and black heels; only like three inches off the ground and totally safe to dance with. I shook off my jitters because this was the dance routine that was the grandest and intense.

I walked out on stage and everyone screamed.

"Hey, I hope you all enjoyed this amazing concert and had a great time. I hope you like this last song and I hope everyone can join in on the dance" I said with a happy shrug and the lights went on. Then the music started.

_Time to wake up the world_

_RedOne, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, Hello world, one more time,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_I don't even check the time,_

_I just look up to the sky,_

_When the sun goes up,_

_Then the party's goin' down,_

_Ain't nobody goin' home,_

_Bout' to take off on the floor,_

_We gon' lose it to the music,_

_Till they kick us out the door,_

We walked around the stage and I smiled and then we started to dance.

_Then we party in Miami,_

_Party in Ibiza, Party in New York,_

_All the way to Africa,_

_Love in the Caribbean,_

_On my way to Vegas,_

_We go San Tropez & Tokyo!_

We marched sideways and threw our hands in the air when necessary. We jumped both ways and then the girls twisted their hips and the guys side dances along.

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_We won't be needing no sleep,_

_On the every night of the week,_

_We just laugh on the plane,_

_Then we be right back to the heat,_

_Oh yeah, we gon' mash it up,_

_Never gonna give it up,_

_It's the club like were living,_

_Where you at, we pick you up,_

_Then we party in Miami,_

_Party in Ibiza, Party in New York,_

_All the way to Africa,_

_Love in the Caribbean,_

_On my way to Vegas,_

_We go San Tropez & Tokyo!_

Then we repeated the dance that went with the chorus.

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

Then Raphael and Jace sang together.

_**We got disco up in here**_

_**We got house up in here**_

_**We got hip hop you're rejerking**_

_**Got me raggae, shake your hip**_

_**We got disco up in here**_

_**We got house up in here**_

_**We got hip hop you're rejerking**_

_**Let me dancing up in here**_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Hello world, hello world,_

_Wake up, wake up, its party o'clock,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh,_

_Da di da di da di da di da di da di da di da,_

_Ooooooooooooooh._

Then we stopped and everyone cheered on and I smiled and Raphael, Jace, and I hugged each other and waved to the camera and crowd.

"Let's give another round of applause for these amazing, talented teens. And we have just reached the five million mark! Thank you for watching and or coming to this amazing event. Good night everybody!" the announcer said and the three of us went back stage

"That was amazing," I said and sat on a table near-by.

"Yeah, I have to admit, this is my favorite concert that I ever performed," Raphael said and Jace nodded. Jace stretched and yawned.

"And it sure took the energy from me. I need a nap," he groaned.

"But we need to go see Melody first," I told him and he nodded in approval.

"I'll meet you at home," Raphael said and left.

"C'mon," is said and I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car. They were already cleaning up and we entered his car.

I was so excited to see Melody and my dad. I hope he watched.

* * *

Once we reached the hospital, we were greeted with claps and upraising.

"Thank you, so much," a doctor said to us and we smiled at him. I ran to my dad's room and saw him. I hugged him and he said, "My little girl, my dear little girl."

"I can't believe I did that," I said in one breath.

"You are so talented," my mother said to me and hugged me.

"Hey, I'll be back, I need to see someone," I said to them and they nodded and I left the room, where Jace was leaning against the wall.

"You ready to see her?" he asked me and I nodded. We walked, with our hands clasped, to Melody's room. The door was closed and we knocked.

"Melody, are you there?" Jace asked. There was nothing. I knocked and there was still no response. Jace turned the door knob and opened the door.

Then we saw her, she was sitting on her bed, her hands covering her face; a tube running from her body to a machine with some kind of liquid. But that wasn't the thing that shocked me, the thing that shocked me was that she was crying and her hair was gone.

Jace POV

We stood three frozen. I knew from being homeschooled that there was this medicine that was supposed to help with cancer but the consequence was that your hair would shed.

"Melody," I said and she looked up. Her eyes glassy and puffy.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this," she sniffed and I shook my head.

"No, it's fine. You're not that different. You're still you," I reassured her and sat on her bed.

"But my hair is gone and I'm ugly," she wailed.

"No, no you're not. You're beautiful, Melody. You're a beautiful girl that I have seen your age. You just can't see it," Clary said and she nodded to her.

"But, my hair is gone."

"You're still beautiful. Hey, I have a question: you know Christina Aguilara? Clary asked and I looked confused but Melody nodded.

"Well, there is this song that makes someone different from others feel so beautiful that they don't care what they look like because her words encourage them to be confident of who they are," Clary explained.

"What' the song?"

"Beautiful," Clary answered.

_Every day is so wonderful_

_And suddenly it's hard to breathe_

_Now and then I get insecure_

_From all the pain, feel so ashamed_

Clary started to sing and she was trying to make her feel better. I just watched but held on to Melody's hand.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down, today._

Doctors and nurses started to come in.

_To all your friends you're delirious_

_So consumed in all your doom_

_Tryin' hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone_

_Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?_

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down, oh no_

_You are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Clary wrapped and arm around Melody.

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what we do_

_(No matter what we say)_

_No matter what we say_

_(We're the song that's outta tune)_

_(Full of beautiful mistakes)_

_(And everywhere we go)_

_And everywhere we go_

_(The sun will always shine)_

_The sun will always, always shine!_

_(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

_'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

Everyone clapped and I smiled.

"Thank you Clary, you too Jace; you two make me feel more confident than I ever can be," Melody said.

"Anything for you," I said to her and we group hugged and this had to be the most happiest day of my life.

* * *

**So it's been some time since i last updated, but I am truly sorry. i hope you like this chapter and this week is going to be painful. I have testing this week and then next week and I am super nervous! Over all, i hope i can make it through tomorrow and this week.**

**Disclaimers:**

***Get it Started by Pitbull ft. Shakira**

***Beautiful by Christina Aguilara**

**So, the next chapter is an epilogue and then i will be posting the sequel a few days later. So the sequel is and all around the world thing and all, the chapters are places all around the world and i kind of had this planned out. So, i hope you guys look forward to that. School is almost over. Kinda sad though. Most of my friends are moving to different schools and that's sad.**

**So, i actually have a little problem and need help. I have a guy best friend and we have been friends through my grade and are really close to each other but i actually feel really weird around him now and i think i might actually, like, like him and don't really know what to do and i actually got mad at him and punched him hard and i feel sorry for that. But i don't really know what i can tell him. Please help!**


	18. Epilogue

Clary POV

_Beep Beep_

I groaned and covered my head with my pillow. I was super tired and didn't want to go to school but since my little performance was complete, I had to go back to school. I sighed and pressed snooze on my clock and got ready.

I ran downstairs. Tomorrow was a big day, dad was going to come back home and we were going to throw him a party. I grabbed an apple. Jonathan was at his boarding school, mom was at the hospital and I was going to school with Isabelle.

I walked out the house and went to Isabelle's. I knocked on the door and Max was greeted.

"Hey, kiddo," I say to him.

"You were amazing yesterday!" he yells and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, where's Izzy?" I asked him and he pointed to the living room. I walked in and saw Isabelle filing her nails.

"You ready, Iz?" I asked her and she turned around and jumped off the couch and enclosed me in a huge bear hug.

"I am so happy for you, my little Clary is growing up!" she says and I shook my head but smiled.

"C'mon, I don't want to be late for school. By the Angel, it's been forever since I went to school and learn stuff," I say and she grabs my hand and leads me to her car.

She turns on the radio while she drives and guess what comes on. It was the song, Good Time that Jace and I sang together.

"Oh my Bob, you're song is on the radio!" she squeals.

"Okay, Izzy, I know this is pretty exciting but please wait till we wait for school for your whoops and hollers because I don't want to die now," I say to her as she dodged a bicycle rider.

She sighed.

"Clary, can't you be excited? You're becoming noticed," she says and I sighed.

"I know and I'm scared," I admitted.

"Why?"

"What if my life is different now because of this; I don't want everyone crowding me because I sang a song on public TV. People would just want to talk to me because of what I did and that's it. I don't want that to happen," I say and look out the window.

"I won't let that happen. Clary, I won't let anyone talk to you just for the fun of it. I'll kick their ass," Isabelle said simply and I scoffed.

"Thanks, Iz. I love you," I said.

"Love you too," she says and pulls me in a hug at a stop light.

* * *

When we got to school, everyone was saying hi to me and give me good, positive comments. Now what I expected but it was totally fine.

Some people were trying to talk to me and wanting to hang out but Isabelle got in the way and I was grateful.

Now, I was sitting in my biology class when the phone rang.

The teacher picked up and nodded to whoever was talking on the other line.

"Clary, you are wanted in the office," he says and I get up and leave. I wondered what I was wanted for. Was it that my dad couldn't come home tomorrow or that Jonathan got in trouble again and I had to talk to his administrator again to fill in for mom? I didn't know but when I reached the office, it was the total opposite of what I was thinking.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Remember, you're getting a world tour," he said.

"I know but what are you doing _here_?" I asked again and his parents came from behind the office desk.

"Because we want to ask you if you would like to come into the Herondale Company," Celine said and I was at loss in words. They wanted me to work for them, my passion or half passion, a career. I felt myself nod and Jace hugged me, including his parents.

"I'm guessing she said yes," I heard Raphael's voice and I turned. He had a black balloon that had gold symbols around.

"What kind of balloon is that?" I asked.

"It's specially made. Those gold markings are called runes. They symbolize something and we made this for you. This one means strength, that was is agility, and that one is the voyance rune," he explained.

"Why those?"

"They describe you. You were strong yesterday, your agility to be proud up there was outstanding and you can see me through my wall that I had put up," Jace said with a wink and I smiled.

"Your world tour will start in two weeks, so be prepared. We'll give you a schedule on the states and countries you guys are going to," Stephen said and I nodded.

"You're not going?" I asked them.

"No, we're too busy here but I know you guys won't cause that much trouble," Celine said and I nodded.

"I better go back. Thank you," I said and I waved goodbye.

Before I was near my class door, someone turned me around: Jace.

"You forgot something," he said.

"What did I forget?"

"This," he smashed his lips to mine and I responded back. I loved the way he kissed me and held me, we felt like two puzzle pieces fitting together.

I pulled back and looked at him.

"You're coming tomorrow, right?" I asked.

"Of course, I am, now where were we?" he asked and kissed me again. I swear, I felt like I was in heaven.

* * *

"Shh, Jon, shut up," I whispered in the dark.

The door opened and the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out of their hiding places.

My dad looked surprised and then laughed.

"Thanks," he said and Jon and I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Let's party!" Max yelled and everyone laughed. Music started and everyone talked, dance, or ate.

"Did you all plan this? Dad asked and we nodded.

"Thanks. You two are the best."

We all were having a blast. Jace and my parents were talking as if they were old friends. My parents had already approved that I was going on tour and I was happy.

"Hey there, Red," I heard and I turned around in my seat on the couch.

"Hey, having fun?" I asked and he nodded and walked over to sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulders.

"This was the best month ever," I tell him.

"This was the best part of my life. I met you and you're mine," he said.

"And you're mine," I say to him.

We watched as everyone had fun and we sat their enjoying each other, talking and giving lusting kisses to each other.

Jace made this happen for me and I was happy that he found me. Maybe I had hated him but I was being judge mental but I love him and he loves me back. I'm very lucky that Jace found this discovered talent of mine.

* * *

**So i hope you guys liked this epilogue and this whole story. Thank you to all my reviewers/readers. You rock! I forgot to disclaim Party o'clock by Kat DeLuna in the last chapter, so their it is and the sequel will be coming in a few days or meaning maybe tomorrow afternoon/night. **

**So if you want to know when it will be posted, PM me and i can tell you or write it in your review and i will message you guys back who wants to read the sequel. Plus, the title is called World Tour Problems.**

**(Contains bar fights, screaming fans, and a stalking panda)**

**Thank you, love you guys and have an awesome day ~ Mortalinstrumentsgurl1 :D**


End file.
